


The Innocent Princess

by Everythingelseistaken



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 58,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingelseistaken/pseuds/Everythingelseistaken
Summary: Princess Eir is the free-spirited daughter of King Harald finehair. Soon her life changed when she travels to Kattegat with her father and during her time there, she meets Hvitserk Lothbrok. She sees him as a friend, but he has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eir is the name of the Norse goddess of medicine and healing.

My name is Eir, I am the daughter of King Harald and I am his only child. I was conceived by a Frankish slave that my father grew a liking towards. He claimed me as his and wanted to marry my mother, but sadly she died during childbirth, foiling his plans of a happy family.

My father is kind to me, he treats me well, but I'm very sheltered. He won't tell of his great tales, I'm often left in the dark. It's rare to learn what kind of man he is. That being said, he hasn't let me do anything that he does. I never learned how to fight or at least hold a bow. I always wanted to learn, but if I was spotted near the training grounds I was scolded by my nurse and then I'd be scolded by my father.

I wasn't a Viking, I was barely a Norseman. I've often been perceived as King Harald's ditsy, fragile daughter. I've learned how to read in the meantime and my Nurse makes me write about my day. I am good with a sewing needle- but what I want more than anything is to be a healer. My uncle Halfdan snatched a medicine book from a monastery and I read that when I can. I learned English just so I could enjoy the writings and not just the heavily illustrated pictures.

I often escape to the woods, it's where I'm safe and I can be myself. I will sneak away and go to my favorite spot, it's near a cliff looking out to the deep blue sea. It's beautiful and it calms me. I am able to be myself. I am very talkative, full of energy and very free-spirited, I'm scolded for most of my qualities. I am not supposed to be so opinionated or as I'm told 'ditsy'. But I don't mind being different.

"Why Princess Eir, you are not only the greatest person in all of Norway, you have saved so many lives, I'd like to reward you with this crown, you shall be Queen of Norway for your amazing work." I slowly lower a crown I made of twigs onto my head. "Hail Queen Eir!" I shouted as if the trees around me were praising me and were my adoring audience.

I spread my arms out and twirl around as to soak in all the glory. But I stop urgently at the sound of a blow horn.

"Oh no!" I screeched to myself. I quickly lift my dress and run as fast as I could back to the fortress. As I emerge from the forest, I run past the busy streets that smelled of blood and decay. I pass by a man stringing up a dead whale. I felt awful for them the whales did nothing to deserve such a terrible end.

I run past the guards who gave me a brief greeting. I rush inside to my father on the throne, greeting Uncle Halfdan. They seemed to share a laugh.

But my father's eyes flickered my way, he seemed a little confused for a brief moment until a small smirk made its way to the corner of his mouth.

I felt heat flow in my cheeks as I approached the two large, burly men. My uncle turned around and gave me a big smile. He opened his arms wide and I ran and leaped into them.

"Oh, you've grown little Eir." He chuckled.

I felt my feet make its way to the ground and father reached over and pulled the twig crown off my head. I had forgotten to take it off. "It seems you had an adventure of your own today." My father didn't seem mad, that was a relief, I hadn't asked to go out today, I just up and left. Perhaps he assumed my nurse allowed me to.

"Y-yes." I staggered nervously.

"Eir, today is the day that I will be traveling with Bjorn Ironside to the Mediterranean." He said softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. I felt his hands wrap around me and I felt a peck on the top of my head.

"Do you want me to make sure everything is in order while you are gone?" I questioned, I secretly hoped he had plans for me to become a great ruler, but the older I got, the more I knew that was far from the truth.

He let out a small chuckle. "No, I have someone watching over the kingdom while I'm gone. I need you to not cause him any trouble while I'm gone."

"Why can't I go with you?" I whined. "I'd be good. I won't say a word!"

He let out a heavy sigh. "We have spoken of this many times, Eir. You will not be going and that's final. I do not trust all these men who will be joining and you do not need to see us pillage. You're safer here."

"Well if you trained me, I could help! I want to learn archery." I flashed an excited smile.

"We will discuss the possibility of that when I get back, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Okay."

"Now, be on your best behavior. I will miss you dearly, do not grow too much." He replied.

"Trust me, I won't. I love you, Father. Please be safe- and bring me back something pretty- oh and a remember everything! I don't want any details spared!" I rambled.

"I will and I love you too." He kissed my head one last time.

I turned to my uncle and hugged him tightly. It was hard watching them leave without knowing when they will be back.


	2. Chapter 2

I met my father's replacement. He was chubby and drank heavily at feasts. I wished for my father to come back.

In the meantime, I wondered what the Mediterranean was like. Maybe it's cold there, no! Maybe they believed in a whole new entity- or maybe the same religion as us. The air is probably always warm, never cold like here. It's so hot you have to practically be naked to cool down. The people probably are beautiful, like a kind of beauty that falters your original ideas of what beauty truly is.

I wake up early in the morning to another boring day. Nurse Sigrid got me up and dressed. I am old enough to do all of this on my own, but my father insisted that I should have a mother figure in my life. I typically would no longer have a nurse to take care of me and I would be getting prepared for marriage, but I am not. I am not truly a woman yet...I haven't...bled and it has caused a great deal of disturbance. I am secretly grateful for this curse, I haven't been married off because I cannot bear children. I find this curse (my nurse often rambled on about) a blessing in disguise. I can still be free from marrying some gross stranger who would practically rape me on our wedding night. I am free to still enjoy my life without any restrictions.

The people call me a child and pray to Freya. My nurse makes me pray to Freya every night for fertility, but when she leaves I pray for her to never give me fertility, I wished to be unable to bear children forever. Freya would only ruin my life by allowing me to bleed and allowing me to be raped every night by a man I'm forced to call my husband.

I do not want a husband, nor do I need one. I'd like to be able to rule without a stupid husband. I wish to always be free.

During my father's adventures, I spent my time doing what I often do, my duties that my nurse dictates, I read the book of medicine and I play in the woods like a child as I often do, its my escape from my real life.

The months started to pass by and I would overhear snippets of news on my father- or Bjorn's fleet as a whole.

I wondered what Bjorn Ironside is like. Perhaps he's handsome, or really ugly. But I hear he has a way with women, so probably not ugly at all. Maybe he has blue eyes like me or maybe chestnut eyes. His hair could be a fire red! Or black as the midnight sky. I wondered if he had tattoos like my father. Was he kind? Or ruthless? Or maybe both?

As I return to the great hall, my father's replacement wobbled my way with my nurse behind him. She gave me a brief smile of reassurance.

"You are called by your father to go to Kattegat. You will have a boat prepared for you, your nurse and a few guards to accompany you." He didn't say anything else, he started to turn away but I rush in front of him.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean? My father has never had the desire for me to go anywhere- is someone dead?"

"Not that I'm aware of, now get out of my way." He abruptly pushed me to the side.

I wasn't done talking but my nurse placed a hand on my shoulder and ushered me down the hall towards my bedroom.

I didn't know what to start with. What do I pack? My nurse was already on it, taking all she can think of as luggage.

I felt anxiety leaving my home. But I was also excited to see new places. Perhaps my father had hope in me and wants to show me what I've missed out on.

Or he's marrying me off to one of the Ragnarssons. My stomach twisted in disgust. I've heard tales of those boys- nothing good. But I felt pity for them also, their poor mother is dead. No one deserves that. Its harder when you have memories of the person.

I admired Queen Lagertha, a woman on the throne with no man, that was the dream and it seemed more as a possibility. I could be like her. But I am not strong or tough. I don't ever want to hurt any other human being- I couldn't.

"Eir! Snap out of it! We have to make sure everything is packed." Nurse Sigrid sighed, looking around the room.

I grabbed my book and smiled over at her. "I'll be reading this on the journey."

"Very well. Come on, child." She puts on my cloak over my shoulders and thralls take our bags along with all the other luggage.

Walking towards the dock made me burst with anxiety and fears. What if terrible things happen on the way? What if I die? I stopped and looked over to my nurse. "What if something bad happens, what if we run into a storm?"

"We'll be okay, the gods will protect us." She took my hand and we continued to the boat. A guard helped me inside, along with my nurse.

I could feel the boat rocking and I tried to pretend it wasnt happening. I shut my eyes tight and tried to tell myself I was on land, I was in the woods, I was safe. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rocking of the boat made me sick for the first night, but by the second, my stomach was just sour, but food stayed put.

I felt my nurse hug me close in the night, she sang a lullaby to distract me from the sounds of the ocean. It felt like the boat could flip at any moment, but it never did thankfully.

But soon I could see land in the distance. I could see a new adventure for me to go on- but this one was real. I wasn't imagining it any longer.

When we disembarked, I had a guard help steady me. I felt like I was still moving with the waves. I saw my father and my uncle waiting for me. I leaped into my father's arms happily.

"Oh you look so much like a woman now!" He said softly.

"I assure you I am not." I replied in a small voice.

I could read brief disappointment on his face. Before he turned to his pocket, pulling out a beautiful golden necklace. I gasped at the sight. "I thought you would look like a queen in it."

I pulled him close. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" I squealed, drawing in eyes. My father put it on me, I felt so beautiful wearing it.

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled.

"Like it? I love it!" I felt the gems embedded, it was so exquisite.

"Come here, kid." Uncle Halfdan pulled me into a tight hug.

"Tell me of your adventures!" I begged.

Uncle Halfdan didnt hesitate to spill details on the beautiful places they invaded and the beautiful dark skinned people they met. I hated to think of the poor souls lost.

"Bjorn had his younger brother Hvitserk join us. He was a brilliant fighter. Perhaps your father could introduce you to him." My uncle glanced at my father, who didnt seem to agree.

"She doesn't need to be with those dirty princes. She will be married to a noble man." My father injected.

I rolled my eyes. "I wish to be like Lagertha, ruling with no man."

"Aye, but she has a woman." My uncle smirked.

"I do not understand." I knitted my eyebrows together.

"She has a female lover."

I never heard of that before, two women together. But if she's got a female, maybe others have feelings for the same sex. It must be a thing, right?

I just nodded my head, but I still was confused and had to think on it. I was guided to land that looked more like a camp site. I was put into a tent that was decent size. There were two fur beds for my nurse and I.

My nurse was quick to unpack, while I walked around, observing my surroundings. I noticed men who were super muscular walking around laughing and drinking ale. There were shield-maidens I have never seen so many women wear britches.

I was flashed a smile by an older gentleman. But I was quick to feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see my father.

"Stay near me, I don't trust these men."

"Surely they know who I am." I noted.

"All they see is a young woman dressed nicely."

I scoffed at the term young woman. I suppose I made the cut, with or without bleeding from my bits.

I tried to stay near my father, but I grew bored of just seeing him drink and talk to uncle. I wanted a little more entertainment. There were woods, and I was keen to go inside, but I didn't know these lands.

My father allowed me to join him in the great hall where a bunch of warriors ate and drank strong alcohol. I couldn't bear the loud noises from all around me, it flared up my anxiety, I felt trapped like I couldn't breathe.

I got up from the table and wanted to leave but I felt my father's hand guide me to a group of strangers.

He was clearly drunk, he wouldn't introduce me to a crowd if he wasn't intoxicated. "This is my daughter Eir! Isn't she a beauty." My father had never said anything about my appearance, he just often said that I looked like my mother. I sported her small physique that made me look young, but I have curves of a woman. I noticed I wasn't as slender as the thralls, I had a little more meat on my bones, making it obvious of my status. "She can read and write, she loves learning about medicine. She lives up to her name, that's for sure." My father pointed to each man. "That is the famous Bjorn Ironside, and beside him is his brothers, Ubbe and Hvitserk."

I noted that Bjorn and Ubbe were beautiful blonds with beautiful blue eye, more enchanting than mine, that's for sure. Hvitserk stood out with his dark hair and he wasn't as broad shouldered as his two older brothers. But he was still handsome.

"Its nice to meet you." Hvitserk responded politely.

"You should be proud, your father is a great man." Bjorn tells me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I know. I am just so happy to see him again." I gave my father a grin.

"She will soon be ready to marry. I only hope a great man comes along to give my daughter many adventures." That was like a blow to my gut as those words came out of his mouth.

"Hopefully that day will never come." I piped up, unable to keep my mouth shut. My father light smacked my back to tell me to shut up.

Bjorn gave me a confused look. "You do not want to be married?"

"Oh, I pray to the gods the day never comes. I hope to be like Lagertha." I nodded my head towards her. I looked up at her as she talks to some guests. 

"Even she married once." Bjorn noted.

"I hope to be like her _without_ marrying at all. I want my throne to be without a pair." I stuck my nose up to the sky.

"Follow me, Princess Eir." Bjorn started to walk towards his mother, I nervously followed him. He smiled up at his mother and gestured to me. I felt my hands start to shake. "Mother, you have quite a fan. King Harald's daughter admires you quite a lot."

Lagertha looked over at me and I felt my heart race. I gave her a curtsey. "Its an honor to meet you, Queen Lagertha."

"That's very kind of you." She replied. "You are his only child I presume."

"Yes, I-I am. I hope I could make him proud one day."

"I'm sure he's already proud." She smiled.

"Eir, said that she wants to be like you, ruling without a king." Bjorn piped up.

She looked at me and I felt my palms sweating. She glanced me up and down. "You do not want a husband?"

I shook my head. "N-no. I do not wish to marry any man. I'd rather be alone."

"Why is that? You're a pretty girl you surely have bachelors."

I felt my cheeks become heated. "I am not nearly as beautiful as you. I have no man wanting to marry me."

"Oh I find that hard to believe. I'm sure you'll meet someone, you may not know it now, but when you meet someone you truly love, marrying feels inevitable."

"How do I know if I love someone?" I questioned.

She chuckled. "You'll just know. It's a gut feeling and I have a gut feeling you'll meet someone." She pat my shoulder. "Please excuse me." She walked up to an Earl.

I turned to Bjorn. "Thank you, Bjorn. I owe you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He teased before walking away.

I couldn't stop smiling  for the rest of the night, I talked to Queen Lagertha and she knows my name.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I enjoyed my time in Kattegat, it didn't smell like blood here. I didn't see a whale being strung up to be gutted.

I liked to watch people interact, it was interesting to watch. I haven't been around a growing army before. It was beautiful to watch, all kingdoms coming together to avenge Ragnar Lothbrok, I just wondered when I would be sent back home, but as a week past, there was only talk about England, not about me heading back. I was confused.

Why was I here? Father would never allow me to go with them to battle. Perhaps he has changed his mind- or maybe I'm being married off as my father had said.

I grew annoyed with the overwhelming stimuli and I had to flee, I needed peace, peace is what I craved desperately.

Like I was being called, I climb into the woods marking trees with a small dagger to find my way back. I went in until I felt that peace, I felt alone.

I found a decaying log. I sat down and closed my eyes, I listened to the beautiful sounds of nature. I heard the birds chirping, woodpeckers in the distance. I heard the guttural sounds crows make. I could hear bugs making noise as well.

I opened my eyes when I was calm. I felt like I was free to be myself. I picked up a stick and approach one of the many trees.

"It is only you and I left. I am not afraid to take your life away. I am not afraid of death, because I will not be dying."

I smack the sides of the tree as if it was my enemy. I dodge an imaginary sword. I left a final blow as if that was the end.

I was about to say something literary, but I heard a twig snap behind me. I whip around holding the stick firmly in my hands.

Instead of a great beast, it was Hvitserk. I was surprised to see him. He had a bow with him, it was clear he was going hunting.

"What are you doing?" He asked me firmly.

I tossed the stick and I tried to flatten my dress. "Nothing." I replied quickly. "I-I just needed some peace and quiet."

He approached closer. "You shouldn't be this far away from camp. You could be hurt."

I waved him off. "I doubt anyone would harm me."

"I won't be so sure about that, you're a princess." He seemed so different alone. "Come on, I'll walk you back." He went to guide me forward.

"What? No!" I smack his arm away. "I don't want to go back."

"I'm not giving you a choice." He said roughly.

"Why should you care? I am fine. No one is here." I looked around us.

"Why don't you want to go back. Your father is probably worried." Hvitserk stated.

"He's well distracted with ale. Besides you wouldn't get it."

"Get what?" He questioned.

"Why I don't want to go back." He let out an annoyed sigh and gave me a look my father gives me when I'm talking to much. "Okay fine!" I shouted. "When I'm around crowds for too long, I just feel like my head gets filled with incessant noises. It's like too much is going on at once and I feel myself fill with anxiety. The woods is where I can calm down. The peacefulness helps. I'm able to clear my mind of the noises."

He seemed unable to think about what to say. "Well you aren't home anymore, you don't know this place."

"But you do, wheres a safe place I can clear my mind?"

"No where." He replied. "The woods is where people go to have sex, and hunt."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Come on, Princess Eir." He nodded his head away in the direction he wanted me to go.

I complied and I walk beside him. "It's Eir." He gave me a confused look. "Don't call me princess, I hate it. I'm barely a princess."

There was a moment of brief silence before Hvitserk looked over at me. "You know, I didn't know King Harald had a child."

"You aren't the first and you certainly won't be the last." I replied with a smirk. "Want to know a secret?" I felt my impulsiveness coming out, but I didn't stop my tongue. "I honestly don't have a huge desire to be queen."

"But you sounded so sure at the feast."

"My father hasn't taught me anything about ruling. He barely mentions his battles or adventures. Being here is a honor. I don't know what's gotten into my father to allow me to come. But its lovely in Kattegat. It doesn't smell like blood here, I like it." I quickly frown. "Am I talking too much? My father tells me I do. I will try to stop. I often get scolded. He says girls shouldn't have so many words to say, but I do."

He gave me a brief grin. "I've never met a woman with a lot to say, but I don't mind conversation. I've been with women who barely say two words, they aren't much for conversation- then again I dont think we talked much, we mostly…" He turned to me and cleared his throat. "Never mind."

"Oh I've heard about you boys. I've heard the tales of what kind of men you are." I teased.

"And what's that? What am I?" He smirked.

"All you sons of Ragnar want one thing and that's a woman bending to your every will, undressing instantly for you. That only happens because you are a prince, they don't care about who you truly are."

"I dont mind a woman undressing because I'm a prince, it's one of the benefits." He couldn't lose a grin.

"Then it must be great being a prince, there is no benefits for a princess." I sighed.

"What do you mean? You can read and write- I can't."

"You know how to fight, I don't. Father always said I'm too fragile to hold a weapon, that I'm just not strong enough. I'd kill to be a prince, having so much freedom."

"What are you talking about? He was so proud of you at the feast!"

"He never has been before. I'm afraid he's getting me ready to marry. I'm afraid he only had me come here so he can see who's a fit suitor to ship me away to." I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. "I can't be married off. I just can't."

"Why is being married so scary to you? It doesn't mean much."

"I have to have sex with a man I do not love."

"You dont need love to have sex."

"I do. I'm not like you, I can't just mount a stranger, and that's what I'll be forced to do. Then he'll be angry with me and throw me away while he sleeps with thralls."

"Why would he be angry with you?"

But we made it to the clearing and I didn't have to answer that humiliating question. My father noticed us approach. He gave me a glare and strutted over to us.

"Did she cause you trouble?" My father asked Hvitserk.

"No, I found her in the woods and I thought it would be safer to walk her back." Hvitserk explained.

"I told you not to go in the woods, Eir! Get going!" He growled angrily. He had been drinking, he sometimes got very angry while drunk, or maybe he was already angry.

I turn to Hvitserk. "Thank you, it was nice talking to you." I then quickly walked passed my father.

I noticed a young gentleman staring at me from the fire, he gave me a brief smile. I didn't know how to reply so I quickly rushed to my tent.

I knew my father would probably have a few words to say to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to bed early, I didn't feel like going to the feast. My nurse stayed behind with me. I slept for a few hours when I woke up to this wet and warm feeling between my legs. I started to panic, I thought that I wet the bed.

I lit a candle and got out of bed but what I didn't expect was blood. I let out a blood curdling scream.

My nurse ran to my side and saw the bloody mess.

"Oh dear!" She grabbed a rag wet rag and cotton wrapped around something. "You'll need to shove this up inside you and change it every few hours."

"What! No no! This can't be happening!" I cried. I started to sob frantically.

"Stop your crying! It won't stop the mess between your legs, child!"

I nodded my head and follow her instructions, she then helped me clean the blood from my thighs and I had to have my sheets changed and put on a new nightgown.

"Please don't tell my father! I know he had plans to marry me off! Please if he thinks I still can't have children then I can get away without being married."

She hesitated but nodded her head. "Okay, but you must stay in bed, you need to get used to this new transition and you are going to be filled with so many emotions for a week."

"A week!" I screeched. "No no no!"

"Welcome to womanhood, Freya had heard our prayers. You will soon be grateful." She kissed my head. "Tomorrow I'll run to the market to get the essentials.

The next day I changed the cotton. I hated every second of being a woman, my stomach hurt so bad I wanted to cry. My nurse warmed a wet cloth for me to place on my lower abdomen. She got me honey and tea to help with my sweet tooth. But I also was crying more than normal. I kept crying over being married. I didn't want a husband.

I managed to stay out of view. I just had to for six more miserable days.

**Hvitserk's POV**

  
I decided to go to the feast along with Ubbe and his new bride, Margrethe. We've agreed to share her, I liked her alot but Ubbe claimed her first.

I wondered if that small girl- Eir would be there. She had a mouth that ran a mile a minute, but she was entertaining, she seemed like she always had something to say. I never met a woman quite like her.

She was strange and a little annoying, but I didn't mind her company. I assumed she didn't make many friends, by the way she speaks and holds herself, King Harald hadn't taught her how cruel the world can be for a woman. She was an easy target for men and she had no idea. Her father should keep a better eye on her- wait- why do I care?

I watched as King Harald and his brother enter but not his daughter. I was slightly disappointed.

"Hvitserk," I heard Margrethe call me back. I gave her a grin. "You okay?"

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Yeah."

"Looking for that girl? She's too young for you, brother." Ubbe exclaimed. "Not to mention, King Harald would kick your ass."

"I wasn't looking for her. I was just observing." I lied. "And that girl's name is Eir."

"Like after the goddess of medicine?" She questioned.

"Yes, and ironically she loves medicine." I smirked. Margrethe let out a small chuckle. "I'll be back." I kiss her hand once more before I get up and approached King Harald.

He gave me a big drunk grin. "Hello,Hvitserk. Thank you again for handling my daughter, she's a bit… eccentric, but she means well."

"Eccentric is one way to describe her." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Where is Eir, anyways?"

"Her nurse says she's a little under the weather. I don't think you'll see her around. But I'm sure you will find another skirt to tatter." I felt him pat my back before turning away.

I wasn't interested in Eir, she was not my type. I was just curious where she was... that's all.

  
**Eir's POV**

  
Five days, it took five days for my horror to end. I was free to go out again. I hated this, I was truly a woman now, and I could tell the secret was eating my nurse alive. She was too good to lie to her employer.

She had to make up lies for why he can't see me and why I'm inside for five days.

But when I was free to go out, my father still had questions, but he eventually dropped them. He trusted me, and he shouldn't have.

I sit down near a fire while a thrall stirred stew. I was happy my stomach no longer ached. I didn't understand why women were cursed to go through this agony. Did Freya hate us? I know I shouldn't be, but I was angry at her for what she has done to me. This isnt a blessing, it was a curse. She cursed me.

"You're Princess Eir." A young man said approaching my side, I remembered him, he smiled at me a week prior.

"Yes." I replied flatly. "Has my father sent you over?"

"What? No, I just wanted to say that you look lovely." He looked me up and down before saying goodbye and walking away.

That was odd and I wasn't flattered. I just wanted to go home. I couldn't be here anymore.

I didn't care about my fathers demands. I went back into the woods to let out my anger. I took a stick and attacked a tree.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I growled. "Why did you curse me! Freya you curse women! You hear me! Curse!" I finally snapped the stick in half by the compact. I collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily. "You cursed me. You took away my happiness, Freya. How could you do that!" I was about to cry when I heard a twig snap behind me once again. "Go away!" I shouted. "I am Princess Eir! Go away!"

"I thought I could call you Eir." A familiar voice said behind me.

"Leave me alone." I ordered.

"Its nice to see you feeling better." Hvitserk responded. I could tell he was approaching behind me.

"I'm not leaving. I hate my father! I hate him and I hate Freya." I growled.

"Why do you hate Freya? You are going to anger her. She will make sure you can never have children."

"Good," I muttered.

"Why are you sitting here and screaming at Freya?" He questioned. "You look a little crazy." He chuckled.

"It's not a matter that concerns you." I replied.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked a moment later.

"Back to camp?"

"No, I know a place that you may like." I nodded my head. He helped me up. "Okay, come on." I follow him, I couldn't help but be silent. Hvitserk started to smile to himself. "I didn't know you could be quiet this long." He was trying to lighten the mood but he didn't.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want me to say? I have nothing to say to you." I crossed my arms bitterly.

"Why not? I am great at advice." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"I highly doubt that." I murmured.

"Rude." I felt him nudge me playfully, I couldn't help but crack a grin. "There it is. The Great Princess Eir, what made you so quiet?"

"You want to know why I'm upset?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "You can't be disgusted, you asked for it."

"… okay…" He was more hesitant.

"I have never been fully… a woman. I've never… bled." His eyes bugged out and he seemed uncomfortable. "Until five days ago. That's why I haven't been married yet, I lacked a part a man wants. My father doesn't know, and he won't know. If he finds out, he will quickly find a man. He wants to get rid of me. He loves me, but not like he'd love a son. You'll never know the fear of your father waiting for the day to marry you to some stranger. The fear of knowing a gross older man will sweat on top of you and you can't stop it. I will be raped by a stranger probably for the rest of my life and I will have my rapist's children."

"I-I'm sorry, Eir." Was all he could say, what can you say to that?

"Why are you being kind to me?"

"I don't know, maybe I feel sorry for you or maybe I just want to see you happy."

"You don't even know me."

"And you don't know me, yet you just told me you finally menstruated." I couldn't help but have a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth. "And you are following me to an unknown place where I could possibly rape and kill you." He stated.

"But you won't."

"And I know you need to see this."

He guided me to a clearing where flowers have started to bloom. I smiled big at the sight.

"Beautiful." I gasped. I drop to my knees and started picking random flowers and binding them together.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making you a flower crown." I smiled up at him as I continued my work.

He sat down beside me, enjoying the small amount of sunshine that has hit Kattegat. He pointed his face up to the sky, soaking in the sunshine before clouds hide it away.

"How do you know how to do that?" He asked as I was almost finished.

"My nurse taught me."

"Nurse?"

"She's like my mother. She takes care of me." I explained.

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died during childbirth." I shrugged. "I am sorry about your mother. I couldn't imagine the pain in your heart. I assume I am quite lucky that I don't have a memory of mine."

"It's okay. She only ever loved Ivar anyways."

"I don't believe that." I replied. "She loved you in her own way." I finished my handy work. "Now, Prince Hvitserk, I crown you King of Norway." I placed the flower crown on his head.

"Thank you. It's a honor." He gave me a half-hearted bow. I let out a chuckle. We sat a little while longer, listening to the birds in the distance. I caught Hvitserk's glance, he had a curious look in his eye. 

"What?" I implored with curiosity of my own.

"What is it like to... you know... bleed?" He practically whispered the last part.

I crossed my legs and faced him. "It's awful! I'm bleeding nonstop and my stomach feels like I just got punched! I've never experienced just agony before." 

"I see why you were screaming at Freya." He replied. "How often is it?" 

"Once a month if you're well nourished. And for almost a week of agony." I sighed. 

"I am happy I am not a girl." 

"I envy you." 

He chuckled lightly, he started to pluck at the grass.

I laid back onto the flowers, I stared up at the cloudy sky. "I don't want to leave here and face reality."

"But you have to eventually." Hvitserk responded. "You should come to the feast tonight."

I let out a grunt. "No. I might just stay with my nurse. I don't want to be around people."

"It will be fun." He used his foot to nudge me.

I looked up at him. "I'll think about it." I sighed. "My father will notice my long absence, along with my nurse. She'll be a mess."

He helped me to my feet and guided me back to the campsite. He never took his flower crown off, I assumed he forgot.

"You don't have to wear that crown." I tell him.

He reached for it, he _had_ forgotten. He took it off and placed it on my head instead.

"You look better in it than me." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Please! I don't look good in anything."

"What? That's not true." He replied, when he realized what he said, he started to get nervous. "I-I just mean, you're not bad looking."

"Is that a pick up line you use on your women?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I normally start with 'hello I'm prince Hvitserk' and their clothes fall off." He laughed.

"I believe that. I bet you have a long line of women." I cover my heart with my hands. "Oh prince Hvitserk! Give me your spare time! Oh I love you so!" I mocked.

"They just hop into my bed, I don't even have to ask." 

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt they are that quick. You have to trick them first-"

"Trick them?" He let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, you'll be like, 'no, I do care about you' and then you go in for the kill." He started to laugh a little harder, holding his side. 

We finally made the clearing and there my nurse was, rushing to my side.

"I've been worried sick." She cried.

"It was my fault." Hvitserk injected. "I took her on a walk."

"W-well okay. Thank you for walking her back."

"Thank you, Hvitserk." I gave him a polite smile and left with my nurse to my tent.


	6. Chapter 6

My nurse did my hair for the feast, she was quick to make sure I looked nice. I didn't understand why. I thought she was going to pull my hair out by how tight the braids were.

"Nurse Sigrid! Too tight!" I cried.

"Oh stop your whining." As she pulled at my hair more, I could tell she was giddy by the shaking of her fingertips. "So, Hvitserk is handsome."

I mimicked a gagging sound. "Don't say that. I am not interested in any man like him. He is just a friend. I couldn't even imagine kissing him." I scrunched up my face at the thought. His lips touching mine, what a terrible thought.

"It seems he likes you." I could tell she was smiling ear to ear. She was getting her hopes up and she shouldn't, she'll only be disappointed.

"No he does not!" I protested. I couldn't believe her words. Why would she even think that?

"Your father seems to think so."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care what he thinks."

"Eir, you can't be mad at him for traditions. When he finds out, it will be for the best. You are ready to make an excellent wife." I felt her tug slightly harder, making this she pulled my locks straight out of my head.

"No I'm not."

She scoffed at my persistence. "I'm done."

I got up from my seat and felt the complicated braids. She must have enjoyed my thick hair to mess around with.

I resented the idea of entering that great hall, but I do, along side my nurse. She got some ale in her and a meal. I stuck to get side. I enjoyed her company regardless of the fact I barely knew a handful of people there that night. Nurse Sigrid seemed keen on booting me towards Hvitserk who sat at the end of my table and I could tell he wanted me to look his way. But I just wanted to leave.

"Here he is." Nurse Sigrid mumbled.

I was about to ask what she said but then I noticed Hvitserk plop down beside me. I was in public, I tried to keep my mouth shut in public. I was conditioned to not be too much of myself.

"You look lovely this evening, Princess Eir." He had a few drinks in and was in a sociable state.

"Thank you, Prince Hvitserk." I replied politely. "Enjoying your night?"

"It could be better." He shrugged. He looked out to the large crowd of drunk people. "Do you want to dance?"

"What?" I questioned. I've never been asked such a question. "I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why's that? Too embarrassed to dance with me?" He taunted.

"I can't dance." I fully admitted.

"Then this should be fun." He stood up and lended a hand. My eyes fall onto my father who was deep in conversation. "Don't worry about him, he's too drunk to remember."

I grabbed his hand and follow him towards the open floor where music played and people danced. He snaked his arm around my waist and grabbed my hand. We swayed back and forth and all was typical, but then he aggressive swung our arms up and down, making me laugh hysterically. He was trying to loosen me up. He probably noticed how tense I was. He spun me around and I spun him in return. He once lifted me off my feet and swayed back and forth, my dangling feet swayed with him, causing me to laugh harder.

Hvitserk was very entertaining and I was surprised that he wouldn't be trying to woo one of the pretty village girls, maybe he already had them and got bored.

When a song ended, he plopped me back down on my feet. There was a moment where he just stared down at me, I was confused why he was looking at me like that. A way that told me he was up to no good.

"What?" I smirked, as if I was missing out on the joke, did I have something in my hair? Or in my teeth?

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I think I drank a little too much."

I pat him on the shoulder, I glanced over and met eyes that were burning into us. A blonde girl looked at me as if I was a villain, I didn't know what I've done to upset her. But I assumed she liked Hvitserk.

"I'm going to check on my nurse. You have an admirer that you can go woo." I teased. I nodded my head in the girl's direction. Hvitserk looked over at her and she soften her look.

"Oh that's Margrethe, she's my brother's wife." He explained.

I am quickly reminded of the rumor I heard at the campsite, Margrethe is shared between two Ragnarssons, Hvitserk is the other brother. Of course he is. I am reminded why I do not like him romantically, why he's repulsive.

"Well, you should go talk to her, she looks like she want you." I suggested. I felt like I needed a bath after touching him. "Perhaps she wants to dance."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

I knitted my eyebrows together, why would he say that? "What? No! There wasn't anything to get wrong." I shrugged. I walked over to my nurse and sat beside her.

"You seemed like you had fun." She grinned.

I tried to nonchalantly watch Hvitserk approach Margrethe, she seemed overjoyed by his attention. She grabbed his hand happily as they walk over to the dancefloor.

"I'm not interested in him, he's the worst man to choose for a partner." She didn't seem convinced, but she dropped it. "I want to go."

"Already?" She asked with her mouth full with food.

"Yes, I don't want to be here anymore. I need a quieter place."

I could tell the excessive noises were causing anxiety to rise within me. I needed to get out before I have an episode.

My nurse understood and got up. "Come on, love."

We were able to sneak out. I felt instantly better outside. The noises became quieter, I was able to focus.

We walked back to our tent. I would be leaving soon. I'll be in England. I plan on writing down all that happens. This must be recorded in history. This was legendary. The Great Heathen Army.

I've heard of the youngest brother, Ivar, but I hadn't seen him around often. I assumed he was still mourning the loss of his mother.

Nurse Sigrid didn't seem happy to leave early  but she understands.

"I think Hvitserk and Ubbe share Ubbe's wife." I blurted out.

"They can do whatever they want it seems." She sighed. "But he could secure you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not interested in his security."

"Your father didn't spot you with Hvitserk, thankfully."

"Yes, thankfully."

I climbed under my covers. I couldn't wait to drift off to sleep, the peaceful of it was lovely.


	7. Chapter 7

I read about some medical paste that soothes pain. I went to the market to collect all the ingredients for it. I carried my book around, trying to find the right herb.

I could hear clinging of metal in the distance. I looked over to see men and women swinging swords around. It was very intriguing.

Once my basket was filled with what I needed, I headed over to the grounds. I stood off to the side with other clusters of on lookers. I liked seeing women take down men with their powerful swing.

I so badly wanted to learn archery, the only person I could think of who would be willing to teach me, was Hvitserk.

"You should be careful, don't stand too close." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see the boy from the camp. I was getting sick of him.

"Don't worry about me." I replied sternly. "I like watching how tactical they are. They can read their opponents like a book."

He noticed the book in my hand, I hugged it closer to my chest. "You know how to read."

"Yes,"

"Perhaps you could teach me." He smirked.

I honestly didn't want to. I had no desire to be flirted with. "I don't know if I can. I'm not a good teacher." I noticed Hvitserk with Margrethe. She was giggling from something he said. "Excuse me." I quickly walk passed the boy and catch up to Hvitserk. I put a hand on his arm.

He quickly turned to me and flashed me a bright smile while Margrethe analyzed me. "Hello, Eir."

"I don't mean to bother you. But I had a favor to ask of you." I said softly.

"What's that?"

"Could you teach me archery. I imagine you're good with a bow and I need a teacher. I can see if I can get you some gold in exchange for your help." I prompted.

"Sure, I can teach you. I'll come by your tent some time today." He replied kindly.

"Today?" I was surprised by the suddenness.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Its perfect." I gave Margrethe a small smile before walking away.

Just as he said, he came by right after I finished making my paste. I cleaned up my hands and left with him to a clearing in the middle of the woods. He had a target set up for me.

He showed me a bow and helped me hold it correctly. "Its the lightest I could find." He said as I gripped it. It was a little hefty, but again, I was weak.

He grabbed an arrow and showed me how to aim and pull back perfectly to shoot the arrow with accuracy. The first shot, the arrow fell a few feet before me.

I burst into laughter. I was never the competitive type. "Let's try that again." Hvitserk nodded his head and helped me. I slowly got closer and closer to the target, some whizzed just a hair over the target. But then an arrow landed right on the outer circle. I flashed Hvitserk a big smile. "Watch out, you have some competition!" I taunted him.

He smirked. "Getting cocky already? You aren't even close to the center."

"I-I wasn't aiming for the center." I stuck my nose into the air.

"Right," He wasn't convinced. We shared a smile before I tried again. My arrows started to embed themselves into the target, not making it to the center, but I was happy, doing a little dance after each one. Hvitserk just rolled his eyes at me. "Calm down there, Beowulf."

"Beowulf wishes he was me."

The sun was starting to set and that was our cue to leave. I helped pick up the arrows. Hvitserk turned to me. "Again tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." I replied happily. I handed him the arrows. "You know, I don't think Margrethe likes me very much."

"What? She just doesn't know you. I'm sure she has no ill-will towards you." He exclaimed. I wasn't convinced but I dropped it.

We walked through the woods to reach civilization. I couldn't lose the smile from my face. I enjoyed learning how to launch an arrow. I hoped I could make my father see I'm not completely useless.

"My nurse likes you by the way." I told Hvitserk.

He smirked proudly. "I might take your nurse on a proper date." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, she goes wherever I go."

"You can come too." He shrugged. We both burst into laughter.

When we reached my camp, my father noticed me with Hvitserk once again. Hvitserk didn't seem concerned, if anything he took pride in it. My father approached Hvitserk, but not so much happily.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" He growled at him, trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working.

"I just took your daughter on a walk, that's all." Hvitserk replied proudly.

"My men spot you taking my daughter from her tent hours ago. How long was this walk?"

"Father, you are getting angry over nothing." I injected. "Hvitserk and I are platonic. I asked him to teach me archery."

He turned to Hvitserk. "Is that true?"

"Yes, she's getting better, still can't make either of the two inner circles, but she's learning."

My father calmed down. "Eir, come."

"Thank you, Hvitserk." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome." He replied as my father dragged me away.

"What is wrong, father?" I asked him as he tugged my arm.

"You and I need to talk." He muttered. He basically thrown me into his tent.

I noticed my nurse, she looked so nervous. "what's going on?" I asked as my father entered the tent with his arms crossed.

"I've been told many things regarding you, Eir. And I am not happy. You have never been so disrespectful as you've been here. I don't know what has gotten into you, but it ends now. I am your father, you listen to me." He growled angrily.

"H-he knows, love." Nurse Sigrid mumbled nervously. "He knows you are a woman now."

"You told." I scoffed.

"Like she should have. This is important news. This means we can settle our claims." He stated. I wanted to roll my eyes. His claim to be king of Norway. I will be married to someone who gives him a higher advantage point.

"I want no part in your claim. I am your daughter! Not your cattle! " I have never raised my voice to my father and he seemed surprised to hear this tone from me. "I won't marry anyone of your choosing. I am not going to be apart of your scheme."

"What? You want to marry Hvitserk? You've seem awfully close to him. I've been told you've been spotted with him several time."

"I have no interest in Hvitserk. He disgusts me, I'd never sleep with him. He is just my friend. We've went on walks together and he taught me archery. We've done nothing more."

"Dancing at the feast together, you left that part out. Everyone in Kattegat knows something is between you two. I had to find out by a guard."

"I danced with him, so what? All of a sudden I want him to take my virginity from a bloody dance?" I screeched. "For once I've made a friend, I've felt independence! I'm sick of being treated like I'm too delicate for this world because I'm not! I don't know if my mother was, but I'm not her!"

"I know you're not your mother because she'd never speak to me this way!" He shouted back.

"Because she was a _slave_!"

I felt the impact hit my face, I was dazed. I fell to the ground with a throbbing cheek. I hadn't realized what happened until I heard my nurse screech.

I didn't feel tears forming, I wasn't scared, or sad, I was only angry, I felt rage burning in my chest. I had never felt such a feeling of anger. I got to my feet to face my father who wore a fearful face, he was guilty for what he had done, he tried to reach for me, to apologize, but I gather all my saliva and I spit in his face before walking out of his tent where curious eyes fell on me, knowing what had happened. I stomp to my tent and started punching my pillow, pretending it was my father's face.

I was just angry, so angry. 


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with pain in my cheek, it was painful to form a sentence. My nurse put a cold cloth to my cheek, trying to help with the swelling and inflammation. But I could see the redness changing to a deep blue and purple.

I grabbed the paste I made and grabbed a small bit from the jar and massaged it into my cheek, heat raised into my cheek, instantly numbing the pain and making talking bearable again. Oh how I missed talking incessantly.

I refused to speak to my father though. My nurse understood, but she tried to tell me that he loved me, hard to tell by the mark on my face. But I shouldn't have spoken about my mother. It's still a sore subject.

When Hvitserk came by, I noticed his smile fade from his face. "What happened to your face?" He asked curiously, he seemed to be upset at the sight.

I raised to my feet and approached him. He tried to gently lift my face for him to see the mark. "My father and I had an argument. He thinks we are...intimate and he knows about me. Its honestly a long story. But I dont think I can go train today. I don't want questions to raise. This won't make my father look good."

"It shouldn't!" Hvitserk screeched. "He put his hands on you."

I didn't think he'd be so bothered. My nurse put a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe it'll be best if you leave for a bit and cool off."

Hvitserk looked to me for an answer. I nodded my head and grabbed my cloak and put my hood up. We made our way pass the crowd of people to a rural path to his part of the woods.

"So… do others think I'm sleeping with a princess?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Uh gross. I don't want to think about that." I scoffed.

"Hey! I'm a great lover!" He protested.

"You certainly had lots of practice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, he seemed a little hurt.

"You should be happy I don't want to sleep with you. I'm the annoying girl, remember?"

"I just don't see how you don't want to be with me." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "Not everyone wants to bone Ragnar Lothbrok's sons. I want no part in your story. You bring nothing but trouble."

"Then why befriend me?" He smirked.

"Because, who wouldn't want friends?" I stated. "Besides, you're kind to me."

We arrived to the clearing. He helped me aim properly. I still couldn't make the arrow go where I wanted it to go. I shot the arrow so close to the center once and then the others struck the outer circle.

"You're doing great, Eir. Soon you'll be on the battlefield." Hvitserk praised.

"I don't wish to fight, I want to help the wounded." I replied proudly.

"Then why learn?"

"Why not? I love learning new things. This is just another skill I'd like to master."

We heard someone approaching. We whipped around to see Ubbe, Sigurd and Ivar on the eldest's back.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Princess and the frog." Ivar laughed.

"What are you doing here with Princess Eir?" Ubbe asked his younger brother.

"He's teaching me archery." I explained.

"Why not get a a fool to teach you how to fish." Ivar replied playfully.

"Shur up, Ivar." Hvitserk spat back.

"Perhaps, you should have a better warrior teach you." Sigurd said approaching us.

"Then why are you going up there?" Ivar questioned. "I think we both know I am the better fighter, Sigurd."

Ubbe sat Ivar down on a stump. He pulled out his newly sharpened axe. With one throw it landed right in the center.

"Woah." I gasped with amazement.

Ivar smirked cockily. But Hvitserk rolled his eyes.

"I thought you guys weren't training today." Hvitserk injected.

"We decided to enjoy one last session before we go to England." Ubbe explained.

"The day is approaching so fast." I added.

"What happened to your face?" Sigurd implored. I raise my hand to my face, I almost forgot the bruise on my face.

"Hvitserk clearly hasn't played fairly." Ivar teased.

"Ivar," Ubbe warned.

"What?" Ivar asked him innocently.

"It wasn't Hvitserk. I-it was an accident." I shrugged.

"Maybe, I should walk you back." Hvitserk suggested softly.

"Oh, okay." I shrugged.

"Oh Hvitserk, why don't you share." Ivar taunted his older brother.

"No one wants to be shared by you." Sigurd mumbled.

"Who told you you could speak? Shut your mouth!" Ivar hissed at his brother.

I could tell who Ivar liked the least. I felt Hvitserk's hand on my back. I complied and walk towards the woods.

"It was nice meeting you both and seeing you again, Ubbe." I said looking between Ivar and Sigurd before my eyes fell on the eldest.

"I'm sorry about them." Hvitserk finally said after a few paces into the woods.

"They don't bother me. They seem very interesting to grow up with. It must be great to have siblings. I wish I had brothers like you do." I smiled sheepishly.

"They are definitely interesting. That's for sure." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I look forward to seeing them more in England."

"Your father is still letting you go?" Hvitserk seemed to perk up.

"He has no choice, he feels bad for smacking me in the face." I replied.

"I wished I was there…" He really was upset.

"There's nothing you can do, Hvitserk. You shouldn't worry about it."

"How are you so composed?"

"I provoked him. I brought up my mother and I degraded her, I called her a slave and my father got angry." I explained calmly.

"He should never lay his hands on you. No matter what you said." He replied bitterly. "Was your mother a slave?"

"Yes, she was a Frankish slave. My father was taken by her beauty. He got attached to her and got her pregnant. He was heartbroken when his favorite slave died giving birth to something horrible, a daughter." I scoffed. "I've heard him tell my uncle that he was cursed to never be happy. That I am a girl because he's cursed."

"I don't think it was a curse. I would have loved Ivar to be my sister." Hvitserk teased. I chuckled at him. "Harald is an asshole. You are great."

"Stop being nice to me, I don't need your pity." I waved him off.

"Its not pity, it's the truth." He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes at him as we carry on with our journey back. I don't know why he wants to be my friend, I am nothing more than an eccentric girl. Perhaps this is all a giant joke, or I'm a distraction, I just don't know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sail to England

It was the day I have been waiting for, the night before the departure. I hoped to have peace and quiet to myself back at the camp, but my father had other plans. 

I was dragged to the sacrifice that would be the big attraction for the night. I didn't want to see it, but father insisted that I did. He had tried to apologize, but there was nothing he could do to fix the tear between us. 

My bruising faded to a gross green and yellow color. I hoped it'd soon fully disappear. Rumors circulated, everyone wanted to know who laid their hand on a princess, but many knew it was my father who had done it. 

Nurse Sigrid joined us. She insisted I do not go without her. But I didn't want her gentle heart to be in distraught like mine would be. 

There was hundreds who came to watch. Drums and rattles filled the silence. Two gentlemen approached the platform. The man in the white tunic, seemed to be the one who would be sacrificed tonight. 

"Brother! I envy you! Tonight you will die and feast with the gods. You will see Odin and Thor face to face." The brother tells the poor man.

"Thank you, my brother." The sacrifice victim said putting a hand on his shoulder. The two men hug and it made my heart break.

The victim walks upon the platform and wraps his knuckles around the pieces of rope. He looked like strung up meat. But he looked so proud to be apart of it. 

Lagertha approached him with a painted face and a servant gives her a sword. Her eyes go to the sky and the rest of us follow. Something white flies by in the sky. Everyone gasps and assumes it's the gods.

 

"So, Earl Jorgensen, are you ready to sacrifice your life to appease and honor the gods?" Lagertha asked the man. She didn't seem concerned at all. Why would she be?

"I am not afraid." The man said proudly.

"The gods are ready." She replied. 

She embedded the sword into his chest. He lets go of the rope and pulls her closer to dig the sword deeper within him. I felt my stomach twist in disgust. I wanted to vomit. 

I watched as his body fell, lifeless in a matter of seconds. Everyone cheered, thanking him. 

After there was a party to celebrate the night. I was in no mood to enjoy the festivities. I noticed Hvitserk dancing drunkenly with Margrethe. I noticed Ubbe watching with a close eye. I wondered if he ever felt jealousy, or maybe that was a foreign feeling to him, allowing him to share the woman he's supposed to spend his life with. She seems more interested in being with Hvitserk. He must have known that, and it must hurt somewhere inside him. 

I felt so sick to my stomach. I looked at the platform where only a blood puddle remained. I wondered if that man regretted it the moment he felt his life slip from him. Perhaps not, he is with the gods and they will be happy to receive him. 

I don't think I could ever fully forgive Freya. But why should she care when she has other worshippers. She doesn't need my blessing, she's a goddess, and I am only human. 

It's silly to be angry at what she's meant to do, bless women with fertility. She just was doing her job, but I didn't want her blessing. I didn't need it. 

I felt like my life was just a leaf drifting through the wind, not sure where my destiny lied. Perhaps the gods could help me find where I'm supposed to be. Maybe this is what I deserve for being unkind to Freya. 

I walked back to the camp that was mostly packed away for our journey. I entered my empty tent and laid down on my bed. Soon I will be in England. I wondered what Saxons were like. I heard they believe in only one god and he got a virgin pregnant without penetrating her. I don't believe that's possible. I hoped none of our gods tried to impregnate me. 

I eventually was able to drift off to sleep, but my peace didn't last. I was woken up by my nurse. Loud noises took place outside the tent. Everyone was getting rowdy. My father had thralls take our tents down and store them for the new destination. 

I collected herbs and some items to help me take care of wounded warriors. I wanted to prove to my father I could help people- or maybe I wanted to prove to myself that being a viking didn't mean I had to pillage and claim. I could help my people and make sure disease or infection didn't spread. I've read my book through and through, I know I can help. 

I grabbed my bag for what I wanted to hold onto. My father guided me and my nurse to the boat we would be riding in, it was twice the size of the boat I arrived in. It was marvelous. 

I took a guard's hand and boarded. I noticed Prince Ivar sitting down by himself. He was watching me. I flashed him a polite smile before joining my thralls. I had a small area with a few fur mats and a canopy to keep the ocean mist from damping us.

I looked to see who would be on the boat with us. All the Ragnarssons decided to board our boat. Hvitserk gave me a smile. I reciprocated one back. I watched as we were being prepared to leave. 

Hvitserk made his way through the crowd of warriors to join my side. "I am sad that I didn't get to see you yesterday." He said softly, not wanting others to hear him. 

"I decided to retire for the night. But I saw you dancing." I gave him a small smirk. "You seemed like you had a few drinks in." 

"I definitely did." He chuckled. "At least you will be joining us. I'll keep you close as a personal healer." 

I couldn't help but blush. "I'd be happy to assist, your royal highness." I jested. I gave him a playful bow. "If you get sea sick, I have ginger. It will help." I ate a lot of it to prepare for this journey. 

"I don't get sea sick, but Ivar does. I'll let him know you have some." 

"Good." I replied happily. 

"What will you do after we win?" He asked curiously. He leaned against the edge of the boat, he seemed like he wanted an excuse to inch closer. 

"I will do whatever my father does." I shrugged. It was an obvious answer.

"What if you stayed back with me." He suggested.

I let out a scoff, but he didn't laugh or crack a grin, he was serious. I quickly sobered up. "I-I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because," I tried to come up with a reason. "I'd never be allowed to stay and my father would want me home. This is my only adventure and it's out of pity for striking me, or it's to show me off to the highest bidder." 

"Hvitserk!" I heard my father say. He clasped his grip onto his shoulder. I looked down at my hands, not wanting to face my father.

"King Harald," He greeted back with a fake grin.

"I hope you know your bed won't be near her's." 

"Actually, I was hoping to share a bed with her, you know for warmth." Hvitserk taunted. I widened my eyes at his bravery. Why did he want to make my father angry? 

"Of course, but I think you can do that with a thrall." He leaned closer to Hvitserk's ear. "I know they are more your type." My father gave him a firm pat before walking away. 

Hvitserk seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek. He wasn't happy. And I felt greatly uncomfortable.

"I-I'm going to work on my embroidery." I said softly. I turned away to join my thralls, at the same time, the horn blows and I felt the boat began to move off from shore. 

Being off at sea was still new for me. I felt like a baby deer trying to walk. But I noticed after a day that Ivar was by far the most troubled. He seemed to try and fight the feeling within him. He'd lift his body up to vomit off the side of the boat. 

I gathered a piece of ginger I had left. I tried my best to approach him. He was surprised to see me approaching him, but he tried not to show it. 

I leaned closer to speak softly. "Prince Ivar, I noticed you're sick. Please eat some of this." I handed him it, but he seemed hesitant, glancing at warriors who weren't paying him any attention. "It doesn't make you look weak trying to deal with the sickness. You just look stupid not trying to help yourself." 

He gave in and ate the piece of ginger, trying to keep it down. I could tell he didn't like the taste.

"Do you want me to thank you?" He asked abruptly.

"You don't have to, I know you're thankful." I felt my impulsiveness coming up again. "May I ask a personal question?"

"No," He said flatly.

"I've noticed you wince at your legs when you don't think anyone is looking and I can help lessen the pain. I have a paste that helps a lot. It works wonders." 

"I don't need your pity." 

"Its not pity, I want to help you. If it's worth anything, I think you are a skilled fighter." I tried to give him a smile. "Definitely better than me." 

"Anyone is better than you." He taunted.

"Not true, I don't think a blind man is better than me." 

He didn't have a smart reply so I decided I should leave him to think about my offer, but I'm persistent and I don't want a great fighter to be in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

I heard talk that we were coming closer to our destination and I was happy to get out of a cramped space, listening to men speak foul language. It was mainly how they had sex with a pretty slave or fair maiden they ran into. Some times it was how they killed a man.

As I worked on my embroidery, it kept me distracted from my surroundings and I got lost in my head. But I was pulled out of thought by my thralls talking amongst themselves.

"He keeps looking over here." One whispered.

"Do you think he'll make advances?" The other asked.

"I heard he has. But he is sharing his brother's wife. These Ragnarssons get whatever they want, he surely will claim her."

"Who are you taking about?" I questioned my thralls.

They looked up with fear. "Er… nothing, ma'am." The first one replied.

"That's a lie, I know you are speaking about Hvitserk, what about him? Why are you whispering about him?"

The girls looked at each other before the second one spoke up. "Other thralls spoke about Hvitserk, they say he likes you."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "He doesn't like me. He has a thing for Margrethe, you two clearly know that."

"His brothers have been teasing him over his affection for you. When you spoke to Ivar, he didn't seem pleased. Everyone knows about his feelings." The second one said again.

"But that's ridiculous. I'm not like Margrethe."

"I think that's the reason." She quickly went back to her work, scared from speaking so much, out of habit.

I reached out and put my hand over hers. She looked up nervously. "What should I do?"

"Do you like him?"

"Not really." I replied flatly. "His reputation really puts me off. I'm not interested in a man that is into anything that moves. He's known for sleeping with his thralls and many women. How could I possibly like that?" I suddenly thought of something. Thralls would know all the secrets, because people act as if they are invisible. "Do you know if my father has any plans for me? Regarding… anything."

"He mentioned to Halfdan that he doesn't like Hvitserk around you, but recognizes the advantages. But he also had thought to marry you to a Danish Prince for an alliance." The first one said.

They quickly went back to work as Hvitserk approached me. He seemed suspicious of the girls, but decided to give them no notice.

"We will be in England tomorrow. What do you think?" He asked giddily.

"I'm looking forward to it." I replied.

"Ivar seems to like you. Whatever you've said had gotten him in high spirits."

"I'm sure it's just excitement for the battle." I suggested.

He looked down at my handy work. "That looks beautiful."

"Thank you. Soon my lavenders will be fully done and I can stop the cramping in my hand." I went back to sewing designs into my work. "You must be excited, do you think it will be as beautiful as the Mediterranean?"

"I don't know." He sighed in thought. "The Mediterranean was beautiful. But I'd like to see what England has for beauty."

"You'll soon know enough."

"But nothing beats the beauty in Norway." He replied softly. His eyes lingered too long and I noticed my thralls suppressing a grin.

"The flowers you showed me were beautiful." I mentioned.

"Er, yes they were." He rubbed the back of his neck and I prayed this conversation would end.

He eventually let me be. I liked him better when I thought he just wanted to be my friend, but it seems it was just a scheme to warm my bed, but I will never allow him in.

The next day was the day, I heard people shout that they see land up ahead. When we disembarked, the warriors cleared the area for any valuables, ransacking homes for anything they could.

I helped set up a tent. Many others quickly set up camp, there were a sea of people setting up a temporary camp.

I entered mine where my nurse and thralls would be sleeping along side me. My father had his tent all to himself, a selfish thing.

I noticed my paste and remembered, Ivar. I grabbed the small jar and walked around until I found Ivar's large tent. He was sitting down and having a drink.

"Princess Eir." He greeted.

"I know you didn't want it, but here. " I handed him the jar. He grabbed it and analyzed it. "You rub it into your skin, it will numb the pain and help heal if there needs healing. I believe it's a life saver."

"Thank you." He finally said.

"Please use it. We need Ivar the Boneless to be able to think clearly."

He gave me a brief grin.

"Ivar- Eir?" Hvitserk entered, he seemed surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"She came to see me." Ivar replied. "She wanted to see who her options were."

I gave him a displeased glare. "I'm not searching my options."

"Hvitserk, why don't you give us some privacy." Ivar suggested, wanting to anger Hvitserk and by his death glare, Ivar was succeeding.

"I'm going to leave." I tell Ivar plainly. "See you two later." I gave them a brief wave before exiting.

"You can't have every girl." I heard Ivar tell his older brother.

I couldn't help but admire how Ivar was willing to push the envelope to see how far he can go without an outburst.

  
**Hvitserk's POV**

  
"Ivar, you know I like her." I tell him sternly.

"You like every girl." Ivar brought up.

"But this time it's different. I don't just want to have sex with her."

Ivar rolled his eyes. "Oh poor Hvitserk," He started to smirk. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I gave my little brother a stern glare.

"She isn't interested in you." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "She said she'd never be with you. She doesn't like your _reputation_."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I had an edge in my voice.

How could she not like me? She said she didn't, but she was joking, she must have been.

"You finally have a girl who isn't interested in mounting you." He looked at me darkly. "How does it feel?"

I exited his tent, I had nothing to say to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. She has to like me. Right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Eir's POV**

The sun had started to set and everyone used the time to drink to prepare for tomorrow. I could hear moaning of people in tents. I hated it.

I sat on a log, warming myself next to the fire. I could hear men howling and laughing at something I imagined wasn'tthat funny. I saw in the corner of my eye, someone sitting down beside me.

I looked over to see Hvitserk. He had a drink in his hand and I could tell it wasn't the first.

"You should drink some." He suggested.

"No, I rather not." I replied civilly.

"Can I ask you something?" He slurred. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. "Do you want to have sex with Ivar?"

I let out a dry scoff. "No, of course not."

His eyes looked bloodshot, a sign he had more than just alcohol in his system. "I most likely won't remember this night, but I want you to know that I think about you constantly. All I want to do is be with you, be on you and just hear you talk about nothing. I heard you don't like me and I just want you to know that I'm crazy about you… and I've never felt this before. I don't want you to go back to Norway, I've heard Harald mention a Danish Prince. I want you with me instead."

I couldn't help but be flattered. Seeing him spill his heart, I wasn't really sure if I completely found him repulsive.

"I-I do not want to be with a Danish prince." I replied in a small voice. "But I cannot give myself to you. I don't trust you as a partner. You have been the greatest friend I could ever ask for, but I've never even kissed a boy before and you've done so much more… I-I don't know what my feelings are… I'm sorry Hvitserk."

"How can I prove to you that I don't want to hurt you?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I stand up quickly. "Goodnight, Hvitserk." I left before he could say an other word.

My heart was racing and I didn't know why. I felt sick and I felt lost. I hated myself because I kind of wanted him to kiss me, deep down, I really wanted it. But I was a lady and I couldn't be with a man like him.

The next morning. I said goodbye to my father as he was suit up in armor. I hugged my Uncle Halfdan goodbye as well.

"Hey, er, Eir." Uncle Halfdan said nervously. He pulled me aside, out of my father's earshot. "I've heard that Hvitserk likes you and I think he genuinely wants to be with you."

"I can't be with someone like him, father says Ragnarssons are cursed and I know they are unfaithful and play by their own rules." I replied fiercely.

"But what do you feel?"

I hesitated. I don't know how I truly felt. I just know what I'm supposed to feel, disgust.

"I don't know." I admitted.

He nodded his head and pat me on the shoulder.

I noticed Hvitserk in the distance, he was laughing at something Ubbe said. I can't ignore the things he has done, it disgusts me, but did he disgust me? Perhaps he says this to all the women he pursues, he says whatever he has to, to sleep with them and then ignores them the next day. I've known it to happen to women, but it wouldn't happen to me.

I decided against going up to him, I wasn't sure if he remembered and I wanted to be saved from the embarrassment.

Soon the men and women were off and only the families of warriors and the help remained. I sewed as a pastime, but I couldn't ignore the knots in my stomach. What if Hvitserk died and I can never know if I felt anything romantic towards him. What if my father dies? What happens to me then?

Eventually the crowd comes back, but not my family or the Ragnarssons, their absence made me extremely uneasy. But I saw helping the wounded in the meantime as an opportunity. I helped clean and seal wounds with fire or honey, I helped set peoples arms or legs back in place and I helped stitch up wounds. For the severely injured, we could only pray to the gods they recovered.

I wore an apron to protect my clothes, but my hands were covered in strangers blood. I used herbal poultices to draw out infection if there is any in wounds and I made pastes to take away the pain. I've noticed the ones on the verge of death smoking opium to help with the pain. I gave them a fixed amount, not wanting then to get attached. I've known men who have, it is a nasty thing to witness.

I kept myself busy for the entire night, checking on the wounded. I got many thanks, and I hoped I could be recognized as someone to rely on. One dying man asked if I was a Valkyrie before dying. I closed it his and some men took him out of the tent of the wounded. We didn't need others to worry about their eminent death. It was better for the ones on their death bed to have false hope. Some asked to be killed to be dead with some dignity left. I couldn't be the one to do it. I just couldn't.

The next day, everyone came back. It seemed like morning came so quick, the breaking of dawn was surprising, I didn't think do many hours past by. I had little rest and little to eat. I wondered how I could feel somewhat lively.

I locked eyes of the men, they were celebrated and didn't seem to be injured like the others. I was relieved to see my father in one peace. But he noticed blood on me, he knew what I've been doing, it's what I've always wanted to do, help my people.

I go to my tent where I had a basin left with some water. I washed the blood from my hands that remained, the water turned to a horrid color. I could see blood on my face in my reflection, I looked like I was on the battlefield as well. I quickly wiped the crusted over blood from my skin. I scrubbed my skin until it turned a deep red. I had a thrall wash my apron for me. I eventually was able to have little rest and a change of clothes.

As I sterilize some of my utensils, Hvitserk entered my tent, I didn't I want a boy in my tent longer than necessary, so I wipe my hands on my gown and approach him.

"Where have you all been?" I asked curiously.

"We took King Aelle and strung him up where he killed my father " he replied, with anger still in his voice. When he noticed it, he tried his best to soften his glance. "But I've seen you've been busy with patients."

"Yes, I have." I replied, nodding my head awkwardly.

"Can you have a look at something?" He asked curiously, he had a small smirk playing on his lips.

I nodded my head and he instantly took his shirt off. I had little to prepare for the sight, I'll admit it wasn't disappointing. He had a cut on his ribcage, but it didn't look severe.

"Its not too severe, but sit down, I'll rinse it and seal it with honey." I stated. I quickly grabbed a jar of honey I had left for medical purposes.

"Honey?" He questioned, he looked at me as if I was insane.

"Yes, it can protect from it from getting infected and draw infections out. It also will help it heal." I flashed a quick grin as I take a washcloth and dab at his cut. I could feel his eyes on me, he seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

"I bet you do this for all the men." He jested.

I smiled up to him before reaching for the jar of honey. "I'm afraid I do."

"No one as handsome or charming as me, right?"

"Oh, of course not." I smirked. I use an utensil to spread the honey across it. I finished it off by putting a clean piece of cloth over it. "All done."

"What the hell!" I heard my father shout.

I just realized I'm on my knees and from behind it probably looked like I was doing more than medical attention.

I quick stand up. But Hvitserk had a proud grin. "I was helping him!" I shouted. As Hvitserk twisted his torso to face my father to show the bandage, he calmed down.

"Get out of my daughter's tent." My father ordered darkly, a threat lingered in his voice.

"Of course." Hvitserk stood up and put his shirt back on. He looked over at me. "Thank you for your assistance." He walked passed my father, exiting the tent.

I crossed my arms. "I didn't do anything." I was strangely defensive.

"Hmm." He father replied bitterly.

His eyes burned into me like ambers in a fire. I couldn't understand how he could be angry at me still, I didn't do anything wrong. Was he mad at himself for not trusting me? Or mad at Hvitserk for exposing his naked torso to me?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted sexual assault

We went farther down a river stream. There was another battle to win. It seemed like you could never get too comfortable in one place.

On a really warm day, I decided to go a little distance out to a lake. It was a decent size and perfect for a quick bath. I felt gross and I needed some alone time.

I look around me and strip my clothes, I take a piece of soap and go into the cool water and rid my body of filth. I groomed myself and washed my hair. It felt so good to clean myself up.

**Sigurd's POV**

I go out to the woods to go hunting with Hvitserk and a few other warriors. I was hoping to get a deer, version sounded so good to have, I was sick of vegetable stew. We separate a little and I go farther away. I could hear splashing of water and a distant hum.

It was a woman, I wondered if it was a Saxon, I thought she could be easy prey, it had been a long time since I've been with a woman. The last woman I've been with was Margrethe and that was many months ago, basically a distant memory.

I hide behind a tree and peeked out. I was surprised to see Princess Eir. I could see her breasts, and it was quite a sight. I couldn't help but stare at her. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little turned on.

I heard a twig snap behind me and saw Hvitserk coming closer, he looked confused, I put my finger to my lips with an evil smirk. He quickly came over to see Eir. His eyes lit up and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me away.

"What the hell?" I hissed. "Don't you want to see your girl wet and naked?"

His face turned bright red with anger. "Leave her alone. Don't go trying to look at her again." He shook his finger at me like a parent did to a child.

The Hvitserk I knew would be happily watching her from afar. Once he got in with a girl and had sex with her.

"Want to be the only one to see her naked?" I questioned. "All for you?" I had bitterness in my tone.

"Shut your mouth." He growled.

"I've never seen you this angry over nothing. What's gotten into you?"

"Just leave her alone." He ordered.

I didn't care for his attitude. He was never like this before, what changed?

We went back to camp and I sat around a fire with my brothers. I noticed Eir had returned, her hair was still damp from her time at the lake.

I thought it'd be a good time to get a rise out of Hvitserk. Nothing like some good ole entertainment.

"I quite enjoyed our hunt." I spoke up.

"But you were too unskilled to kill anything." Ivar added to bug me.

I could see Hvitserk's face turning into a snarl. "Hvitserk can vouch for me, can't you brother?" He ignored me as he used his knife to cut pieces off an apple to eat. "We got to catch Eir naked."

My brothers perked up but Hvitserk wasn't having it. "Shut it, Sigurd." He demanded.

"What? She's very curvy, I might take her for myself." He rolled his eyes at me. "Underneath that dress-"

"I told you to shut up!" Hvitserk shouted, drawing eyes from all directions. I couldn't help but smirk.

Slowly the eyes fell off us. Ubbe starts to inject. "What's your problem? It's not like she's yours."

"I think you should forget about her and let me take it from here." I shrugged.

"I plan to make her mine." I heard Hvitserk mumble.

"Good luck." Ivar laughed.

Hvitserk narrowed his eyes before getting to his feet and stomping to his tent. He was becoming soft and was changing and I didn't like it. That girl was making my brother weak. But I wanted to know what about her made men change, I wanted to see her charm that had heavily influenced my big brother.

**Eir's POV**

We all will be making our way towards Wessex. My father looked forward to tearing into the Saxons. He was confident that they didn't stand a chance against us. I don't know if it's true, I just hoped less men were wounded. I hoped it would be a quick win. I think anyone could hope for that.

I wasn't looking forward towards our trek the next day. We all would be marching towards helheim. I hoped to not get in the middle of a fight.

At breakfast, I noticed Sigurd smirking at me, it made me feel greatly uncomfortable, what did he have planned? What did he want? He never had a conversation with me before. I barely know anything about him, other than he rather play music than fight. He also had sex with Margrethe, I found out by my thralls that she had been with all but Bjorn. Gross.

I noticed Sigurd walking towards me, behind him at his table was Hvitserk who didn't look happy. He stared holes through his brother's head. Was Sigurd going to tease me? Make fun of me? Would Hvitserk enjoy it and laugh or stand up for me?

He sat down beside me, facing the other way, leaning his arms against the table nonchalantly. "I heard your a healer." He stated, quite obviously. Was this how he chatted up women? Because it was a lame starter.

"Yes," I replied. If he had a serious wound, he would be bleeding out, or his small wound would have scabbed over.

"Perhaps you could help me with something." He said ambiguously. He nodded his head forward, he wanted me to get up and follow him. I felt something in my gut tell me that I shouldn't.

"What is it?" I questioned sternly, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need your healing powers." He jested.

I stood up and hesitantly follow him into his tent. It was nicer than mine, his bed looked incredibly soft and he had a small table with a candle on it and a chest that I imagined was filled with his belongings. But I was cornered and there was nothing indicating he needed a healer.

I turned around to face him, where he stands smugly. He takes off his shirt to reveal a tiny cut, nothing that should cause much of a problem.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's nothing. You will heal fine. It's already scabbing."

"I want you." He said flatly.

I was confused. He wanted me? To do what? What was I here to do? But I had a sickening feeling in my gut as he stared at me longingly, a stare I've seen men give slaves before forcing them into a private area. He was cornering me like a slave.

I flatten my dress with my hands. "Sigurd-" I tried to laugh, as if this was a joke, but my stomach twisted.

As he approached me, I had chills running down my spine, I was frightened. If I screamed surely someone would save me. Everyone saw me enter, someone must save me.

My heart began to race as he took his hand and tucked my hair behind my ear. I was startled, stuck in place. I wished to move, but my body was frozen in fear. Like if you saw a bear in the distance, you hold still, hoping it won't come after you. I hoped this predator wouldn't come after me.

"I know my brother wants you too, but I want you more." He said with a grin. "Let me take care of you." I was unsure what he meant, but he reached for my dress, trying to put his hand where I didn't want it.

"Sigurd, stop." I grabbed his hand, trying to stop him.

"You won't want me to." He said softly. "Trust me, you'll beg for more."

Was this how all the Ragnarssons acted around women? They just supposed you wanted their hand inside you. They thought they were entitled to whoever they wanted. He thought he was entitled to put his hand up my skirt, to force me into submission.

I used my leg and swung up, hitting him straight in the groin. He groaned and fell to his knees in pain.

"Oh will I?" I spat before I stopped out of his tent. I noticed his brothers laughing, but I was heated, what if they were laughing at me? A stupid girl falling into another Lothbrok trap.

I stomped up to them "You Ragnarssons are nothing but pigs!" I spat, trying not to cry. I marched away to my tent but I felt a hand grab my arm.

"What's wrong? What did he do?" Hvitserk questioned, he seemed deeply concerned.

My eyes stung as tears started to well up. "He tried to put his hand up my skirt." I tried to rip my arm out of his grip, but I couldn't. "I bet you just loved him humiliating me!"

"What? No!"

"You all think you're entitled to do whatever you want to people, but you can't! You're not excluded from rules, you think you're all high and mighty but you are nothing but human. Stop acting like you're a god." He let me go and I was free to cry in my tent with my nurse by my side. 


	13. Chapter 13

I was able to sit on the back of a wagon as we marched towards Wessex. I could tell the men were eager to fight. I heard one warrior mention how they slaughtered a Saxon and after they stomped on his head until everything spilled from his skull. I felt sick to my stomach from that story.

I hadn't spoken to any of the sons of Ragnar. But I could tell Sigurd didn't get away with his behavior by the fat lip he had. I suspected it was Hvitserk's doing.

My nurse held me close as we slowly approached our destination. I was surprised when we came to a sudden stop. I perked up and peeled over the storage to see a man approaching Bjorn on horse back.

Their exchange was short. But a man behind the brothers turned to us. "Set up camp!" He shouted.

I hoped off the back of the wagon and noticed Ivar leaving with Bjorn. I noticed Hvitserk helping unload some stuff.

I hesitantly approached him. He noticed and stopped what he was doing. "I should apologize for my rude behavior towards you. What happened wasn't your fault." I only had anger in my heart towards Sigurd.

"It's okay." Hvitserk responded, he dusted his hands from mud. "But I promise you no harm will come near you again. Sigurd and I had a little chat."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Did the chat consist punching?"

He playfully shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

I grabbed his hands, he seemed surprised, but didn't pull away. "Thank you." My father would tell me to kiss noble hands, but his were dirty. I dropped them and went to help unload some luggage.

Hvitserk seemed to smile for most of the day. I discovered that Ivar and Bjorn went to see the battlefield, I imagined Ivar had came up with a clever idea. And I was correct. Before nightfall, Bjorn and Ivar had a meeting with the large crowd of warriors on using the terrain to their advantage. To act like a cat playing with its dinner. At the end of the session, Ivar got recognition for his bold idea and we prayed to the gods that it worked.

The night was another drunk night. Warriors were prepared to die, they hoped to go in Valhalla, I wondered what Odin would be like, I hoped he was kind. I wondered how good the food tastes, it must be magnificent.

"Eir, you okay?" I heard Hvitserk ask.

I snap out of thought, I had been staring at a fire intensely, I wondered for how long. I rub my hands over the skirt of my dress, flattening it in my lap.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking." I replied, my voice came out scratchy, I cleared my throat to the best of my ability.

"Here," Hvitserk said handing me his drink.

I put it to my lips, but once the liquid hit my tongue, I spray it from my mouth, making him laugh. It tasted so strong, it was like fire.

"That's awful!" I screeched, I pushed it back into his hands.

"Its the good stuff, you're so wasteful." He teased as he took a gulp as if it didn't burn. He smacked his lips contentedly.

"That's not good." I argued. "You won't catch me drinking it."

"Have you ever been drunk?"

I thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "No."

"You haven't lived!" He exclaimed. "Getting drunk is fun."

"Not when you have a splitting headache the next day."

He nudge my shoulder. "That's when you drink more." I rolled my eyes at him. He only chuckled at my response. "I hope you prayed to the gods for a win."

"Of course you know I did." I gave him a quick smile. "I know it's an honor, but I hope a Valkyrie doesn't take you just yet."

"Oh." He smirked drunkenly and seemed intrigued, he gave me a smug look. "And why's that?" He wanted me to say it.

"Because I'd miss you." I replied honestly. I would miss him, it's no lie. But I don't know if it was because he was my friend… or more.

I'd admit he looked handsome with the warm fire light hitting his face. I think he knew I noticed. He slowly leaned in, I held my breath, I wasn't sure if I was ready to kiss a boy. But I would never know, he pulled away as Bjorn drunkenly pat him on the shoulder to get his attention. I could tell Hvitserk was slightly annoyed.

I looked down at my lap with mixed emotions. I was hoping he'd kiss me, but I didn't want to fully admit it to myself.

"Don't drink too much, we have a battle to win!" Bjorn laughed as he set of to bother a thrall. Poor thrall, was all I could think. She's forced to pretend to be interested in him at the very least, but she can't say no.

I glance over at my father who was far too occupied on something my uncle was saying.

"Do you really think he's going to sell me away to a Danish Prince?" I asked out of the blue. I looked over to see a still annoyed Hvitserk.

"I wouldn't put it passed him."  He admitted.

"Me either." I sighed. "I don't fancy being Queen, but if I was, it would be over my home. I don't want a foreigner taking over."

"What _do_ you want?" Hvitserk asked.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked back.

He smirked. "I want to be a great warrior, what about you?"

"I just want to help people. I want to help the wounded and possibly save mothers from dying. I want to stop children from dying before their first birthday." I replied, just letting it flow from my mouth. "Power is dangerous, power corrupts people and makes them monsters. I hope my father isn't one of them, or you."

"I think giving you power would be the smartest thing in the world." I smiled over at him, thinking this would be a joke, but he had a serious look on his face. "You are kind, caring, understanding, and persistent." He smirked at the last word.

"And I have a big mouth. That's what my Nurse tells me. 'A lady must be seen, not heard'" I mocked.

"Then nothing interesting would be said." He replied.

"You're too kind, stop it." I blushed. "Call me something mean."

"Why?"

"You've given me too many compliments."

"Then give me some!" He protested.

I thought for a moment. "You are a great warrior, a good friend, world champion eater, you are a good listener, and you listen to a silly girl, so you must be the most patient."

"Thank you." He said, enjoying being thrown compliments. He showered in them happily. "Tell me how handsome I am! And how I'm a good kisser-"

"You're pushing it." I warned.

"How about, the funniest human being."

"You're funny, but you're no jester." I replied.

He pretended to be offended. "You are not kind, I'm taking that one back."

"Then I'm taking away good friend." I teased.

"Can't take away the truth."

I rolled my eyes at him. We spoke a little bit more but I eventually headed in to rest. I was tired and needed to recharge. But I couldn't stop imagining his lips on mine.

**Hvitserk's POV**

Even in my dreams I couldn't escape Eir. Her body fell into my mind. The thought of her and I in bed, it was something I longed for. The feeling on my hands running through her hair, her moaning my name. I wanted to so badly be with her.

I wake up suddenly from my slumber, I was soaked in sweat. I was breathing heavily. I tried to fall back to sleep but I couldn't.

I wished it was real, her by my side, sleeping peacefully with her long waves sprawled out against my pillow as she lightly snores.

But instead she was far from my bed, she would be dreaming about sunshine and rainbows instead of me. Her father would make sure no one disturbed her slumber.

I couldn't understand how she wasn't lying there at night, thinking of me, thinking of my touch. She's the first girl to overlook me. I thought she wanted me to kiss her by the fire, I wondered if she thought about it. But I didn't have my hoped up, I didn't want to get them up only to be disappointed when some man waltzes over to her and swept her off her feet.

I noticed one of the Earl's sons bothering her. I had to make it clear to him that I claimed her. It didn't take much threatening for him to cower in fear. I know I can't threaten every man trying to court her, but I can try. And try is certainly what I'll do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eir's POV**

Once again, a lonely morning. It was empty without the warriors around. But it wasn't quiet, the help spoke amongst themselves and children ran around, teasing each other. I've seen wives swapping recipes or marriage advice for the ones in an arrangement.

I tended the fire, but I heard whispering behind me, I heard my name on someone's tongue. I turned my head around to see a huddle of girls talking to each other, when they noticed me, they quickly turned away and acted like nothing was said.

I turn back to the fire, on edge, I tried to convince myself that nothing was said. A raven haired woman approached me, she looked quite young, I knew that she was recently married off to a rich nobleman.

"Ignore them." She said softly. "They are just envious."

"Of what exactly?" I questioned.

She looked surprised by my inquiry. "Well… you and Prince Hvitserk of course." She let out a dry laugh. "Everyone knows he has eyes for you. One of the girls he regularly visited, hasn't spoken to him since you entered his life. She suspects you bewitched him."

"W-we aren't… I haven't-" I stuttered.

"You haven't had sex with him?" She gasped. "Why not? I hear he's good with his mouth."

"Uh yuck." Was all I could say without vomiting. "Look, him and I have no relationship. He's my friend."

"Friend?" She laughed. "Hvitserk doesn't hang around you for a friendship. He must really like you if he isn't running off to his concubines."

I felt my cheeks burning up. A tall and slender woman walks up to me with her golden locks flowing behind her. Another girl stood behind her, cowardly.

"Is it true?" She asked abruptly, knotting her arms across her chest.

"What?" I asked.

"Hvitserk wants to be with you." She was clearly bitter.

"Believe me, no one is more surprised than me."

"Stop jesting!" She ordered. She was really upset over this. I found it amusing, being like this over some man. "We were happy until you came along."

"He's been fucking Margrethe too, he couldn't have been that happy." The raven haired girl replied savagely.

"What would he see in you anyways, your father is barely a king, he rules a petty kingdom." She was trying to get under my skin by making fun of my status… but here she was, clearly a daughter of a peasant by her clothing.

"If you're so upset, talk to him, I cannot do anything about his feelings. You can't be angry at me for his actions. I didn't ask for any of this." I replied, trying to be calm and collected.

"Halle, she's not fucking him. You are angry for no reason." The raven haired woman spoke up again.

The blonde, Halle seemed surprised by that response. "You haven't slept with him?"

"No, nor do I want to." I responded with. I had some attitude in my voice. I wasn't sure if it was true, but anything to get this wench off my back.

"Good!" Halle replied before turning away in a hurry.

I turned to the woman to my side. "Thank you for your help. My name is Eir."

"I know who you are, I'm Helda" She replied with a smile. I take her hand and shake it. "You should give Hvitserk a chance."

"Why?"

"Because I saw you last night, you clearly like him, regardless of if you'll admit it or not. A blind woman could see that you feel something." Helda stated.

"But he's a pig, he goes through women like waves of an ocean. Why should I ever give him a chance?"

"Because he's not an entire pig. Its proof in the way he treats you. A pig would try to pull at your skirt without your permission. Hvitserk hasn't tried to make his way into your bed. He respects you, which is rare with the sons of Ragnar."

"He should treat everyone will respect. Even Thralls."

"Those men are powerful in many ways, I doubt he'll ever do that." She pat me on the arm. "I have to go work on my embroidery, I'll talk to you later, alright." I nodded my head as she walked away.

The eyes on me didn't fade. They remained, until later that day a man came back to round up the people and escort them all to the city of Wessex. I knew it wouldn't be long until we moved again, but it would be nice to see a Saxon city.

As we entered, I was amazed by the buildings. I loved the stone work. I loved how big the king's fortress was.

But before much settling, a group of men escort an old man forward, towards Bjorn's eye view.

"This is King Ecbert! I order you to spare him." Bjorn ordered. Everyone listened and dropped their blades. He quickly escorted the old king with his brothers. They went to a more quiet place to speak with the king.

I looked around homes as others ransacked, I grabbed herbs left behind. I waited until I could ask questions.

When the men came back, I noticed the boys rounding up certain men, including my father. I see Hvitserk eye me. I walked towards him, he grabbed my hand and I let him.

He led me to a study where the lucky few were allowed to remain. I had still written in my diary and I hoped to capture every word to write down once I can.

the old Saxon king was legally transfers the land over to the boys. I was amazed by his willingness, was this really happening?

"Bjorn Ironside, son of Ragnar. I, King Ecbert, give you the right to settle the lands of East Anglia. And I pray you succeed. And now I have a final journey to take." The old king said with a smile. He walked away, along with Bjorn.

The young brothers checked the legitimacy of the document. I looked at my father who couldn't help but smile. He must be so happy. As am I.

But as we walk out, my father grabbed me by the arm to pull me to the side. "We will be leaving soon. You better get your goodbyes out of the way. Bjorn wants to go back to the Mediterranean and Halfdan will be joining him. We will soon be back home."

"We're leaving? Already? W-what about Hvitserk-" I didn't realize what I was saying before it was too late.

"What about him?" He asked roughly.

I pulled my lips into a straight line. "Nothing, Father."

"Good," he replied before leaving me in my thoughts.

A lovely feast was prepared, lots of rows were set up while the Ragnarssons were plastered on a platform.

I sat beside my father where Helda sat near with her husband. We were able to speak to one another. We cracked a few jokes.

It wasn't long until drunk Bjorn stood up. "Friends No one will ever be able to doubt what we have achieved! An army of all our peoples, and we have defeated not one, but two English kingdoms!" The warriors cheered for him. "For us, the sons of Ragnar, our first duty was to avenge our father's death. And that we have done. But we have achieved my father's dream. We have the legal right to the land, and to farm here! It is up to all of you to use this opportunity to send over new settlers and young families! Unfortunately, I will not be here to see this new settlement grow and thrive. My fate will take me elsewhere. I always knew I had to return to explore the Mediterranean Sea. And now I feel free to follow my destiny. But, my brothers will be here for you."

I couldn't think straight, how could I leave. I missed my home, but I was developing feelings for Hvitserk.

"I will be here but not to settle down and plow! Who wants to be a farmer now? We have a great army and we should use it. There are many other places that I want to attack and raid! And those of you who feel like I do, you should come with me. And those of you who don't, ask yourself, Who can stand in our way now?" Ivar said. "So, who among you will follow me? Who will follow me into battle? For the love of fame and for the love of Odin, our All Father?" People cheered him on.

"Don't do this, Ivar. We are all the sons of Ragnar. We have to stick together." Sigurd said softly.

"Frankly, dear Sigurd, I don't care what you say. The truth is, I wouldn't even piss down your throat even if your lungs were on fire." Ivar spat. There was laughter in the air.

The brothers were getting at each others throats and the alcohol wasn't helping. Eventually Bjorn tried to stop the arguement by asking what the people wanted to do.

"I would like to stay. But my daughter and I have other plans. Skol." My father shouted. I tried to avoid Hvitserk's broken look.

"As for me I want to go with Bjorn. I want to see the Mediterranean." My uncle injected.

"Then it seems, the only thing that really kept the sons of Ragnar together was the death of their father." Bjorn smiled.

"Poor Bjorn! It is you who doesn't want to keep the army together. It is you who wants to go away to sunny places. Everyone else can follow me." Ivar shouted out of anger.

"I do not want to follow you, Ivar. You are crazy. You have the mind of a child!" Sigurd blurted.

It grew more and more hostile until Ivar angrily gripped his axe and buried it into Sigurd's ribcage. He rose but and pulled it out, he almost made it towards Ivar before falling to his death. His brothers shouted his name and ran to his side, but I could see the horror on Ivar's face. He couldn't believe it either.


	15. Place Called Home

I hesitated to go up to Hvitserk's temporary room inside the castle. I was nervous to go and see him. He may not want to talk. I haven't seen Ivar either, he didn't dare show his face.

There was eventually a sweet funeral for the fallen brother, they put Sigurd in a boat with his oud, his sword and a few other belongings before shooting it with a fire arrow.

I reached down and grabbed Hvitserk's hand and gave it a small squeeze. He tried to give me a smile. I wished I could bring his brother back to stop the hurt. I didn't want to see him sad. I didn't like the look on him.

After there was a big feast. I used it to approach Hvitserk. He was drinking his worries away and I couldn't blame him. I noticed Halle try to comfort him, but he shrugged her off. What if I'm embarrassed in front of everyone like her?

I swallowed my pride and walk up to him, Halle watched me closely with hatred. "Uh, Hvitserk." I said softly. He turned around to see me, he hadn't shrugged me off yet. I didn't like talking in front of a crowd of people and the noises were filling my head- I couldn't think. It was happening! "Can I talk to you somewhere quiet." I spilled from my mouth.

He stood up and tried to give me a grin. I wanted to cover my ears. It was hurting! I took his hand and we exit the feast to a quieter hall.

I was able to catch my breath and think clearly. I was breathing heavily and I felt my heart beating fast. I felt a hand on my back. "Are you okay?"

"Its the noises." I turn to him, trying to calm myself. "But I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?"

"I will be. He's somewhere better. Perhaps he's with father and mother." He replied with a half-shrug

I grabbed his hand in mine, they were cleaner. "I am here for you, anyway I can be. If you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to just talk to-" I stopped as his lips clash against mine. I didn't want him to leave my lips. I was filled with warmth, I liked it. I liked him.

I kissed him back, I tried to keep up with him, but I couldn't. I broke the kiss and gave him an awkward grin. "I don't know… I never…" I couldn't form a sentence.

He chuckled. "I'll show you." He pressd his lips against mine again. I tried to follow his lead. I felt him pull me closer. I didn't mind it until he grabbed my bum, I raised his hand back onto my back, I could tell he was smiling into the kiss. When we pulled apart he was frowning. "Don't leave."

"I have no choice." I admitted. "I wish we could stay longer." I stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry for the things I've said."

He gave me a confused look. "What did you say?"

"I told your concubines that I didn't like you and I called you a pig and a few other names."

"I have concubines?" He seemed more concerned about that part.

"The group of girls who warm your bed."

"Oh, they are nothing. Have they been bothering you? Because I haven't slept with them in awhile."

I smiled. "I know. They love you and they thought you loved them."

"I don't love them. They don't hold a candle to you." He wanted to kiss me again but I turned my head.

"Perhaps you should. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. It's best you find someone who can be here with you. I will be back in Norway and you'll be here." I didn't like the thought of him with anyone else. I pulled my arms around him. "My father won't let me stay with you."

He grabbed my face to look up at him. "I'll make sure we meet again. Ivar will want to avenge our mother and we'll need help." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"You'll join him after what he did?"

He sighed. "Yes, Ivar didn't mean it. He regrets it. It was just from pure anger. I don't fully forgive him, but Sigurd taunted him. And I know he's sorry- or at least I hope." He let out a nervous laugh. "But we will meet again."

"Promise you'll visit me? I can show you my favorite woods."

"I had other things in mind." He had a smug look. I slapped his arm, making him laugh.

"I'm a lady!" I exclaimed.

"That's kinda one of the reasons I like you." He pulled me closer, he had a look in his eye that I didn't care for, it was lust.

"We're not having sex."

He pouted like a child. "Fine." I pulled away and flatten my dress. "But can I see you naked just for later?" I slapped his arm again.

We went back inside to the feast and acted like we didn't just makeout. I tried to avoid his gaze. It felt awful that I'd be leaving.

I started having my things packed and loaded on a boat, but my father didnt seem to be having his stuff loaded on the same one. I quickly rushed to where he was sharing a drink with his brother.

"Father!" I called.

He turned to face me and gave me a big smile. "Yes, Eir?"

"Why isn't your cargo loaded onto the boat?" I asked firmly.

"That's because you are going home with your nurse and some guards. I have some business to attend to, but I will be home soon." He said softly.

I wanted to protest, but he wouldn't let me in public. I hug and kiss my uncle goodbye. I go over to Ivar who was wallowing.

"Goodbye, Prince Ivar." I said kindly.

"Goodbye, Eir. Have a safe journey." He gave me a brief grin. I didn't think twice when I wrapped my arms around him. He reluctantly hugged back.

"Take care of Hvitserk for me." I begged.

"I'll see what I can do."

I gave him a soft grin before noticing Hvitserk standing back, not looking happy. I slowly approached him. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but he couldn't- not in public at least.

But he didn't care and the rules because he was quick to grab my face and press his lips against mine. He pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I didn't mind looking unladylike for this small moment. I was saying goodbye to the only friend I've ever known.

I pulled away and look up at him sadly. "Be good. I hope to hear word of you in the future and I hope we meet again."

"Don't go." His voice was soft and sad. It broke me.

"I wish I didn't have to." I admitted. I knew his concubines were watching me and I knew they would be unhappy.

Hvitserk walked me to the boat, my thralls, a few guards and my nurse were already aboard. I hesitated. I turned back to face Hvitserk. I notice behind him, my father's disappointment.

"I'll see you again." Hvitserk said, smashing his lips on mine once more. I struggled to part from him, as I started to cry, I board the boat. I hug into my nurse. I couldn't believe I was leaving.

The journey was long and sad. I was unhappy and didn't want to eat. It could have been from the motion of the boat.

When we made it home. I was greeted by commoners. They all seemed happy to see me. I smile and waved at them, trying to act happy to being home. But I was not.

I eventually made it to my home, where I ran to my room, it was like a stranger's place. I took a bath to wash the journey off from me. I kept thinking of Hvitserk and it was the worst thing I could do, but I missed him.


	16. Chapter 16

It felt strange being home, I felt different. I felt like I grown more into a woman. I sat on a rock in the middle of my woods and just listened to the birds sing. But I could only imagine Hvitserk beside me. I could still hear his laugh.

I eventually returned to the great hall, but I go to the armory and grab a bow and some arrows. I go down to the training grounds and line myself in front of the target and let my arrow fly, but it whizzes passed the target.

I mumble under my breath and grab another. I tried again and again just like in Kattegat. I'd be able to land on the outer ring, but wasn't able to go farther in.

I decided to practice everyday, it kept my mind busy. It kept me occupied. Even if warriors were training, I'd join on the grounds, they wouldn't dare to tell me no, I was from a higher rank after all.

I hoped to become good. I hoped to make my father proud. Within consistent practice, I managed to land it on the rim of the red circle. I did a small happy dance, I was so proud of myself. For a split second, I wanted to go find Hvitserk to tell him, but then I'm reminded that I'm back in Norway.

For days, I trained, slowly improving on my ability. I didn't stop training. Why would I if I was finally distracted.

One day, as I collect my arrows, I heard a horn blow. I stood still for a moment, who could it be? But my Nurse rushed towards the grounds and I knew it was Father.

I quickly picked up my things and run over to my nurse. Thralls took the bow and arrows from my hands and my nurse straightened my gown and I stood in the great hall beside my father's throne with my Nurse. I stood tall, waiting to be reunited with my father.

What I wasn't expecting was Astrid entering beside my father. I tried to mask my surprise and smile kindly.

"Welcome home, father." I give him a curtsey.

"You know my lovely daughter, Eir." My father gestured towards me.

"Yes, it's very nice to see you again." Astrid said softly. I wasn't convinced.

"Like wise." I replied.

"Eir, Astrid agreed to be my wife." My father said with a huge smile.

"What?" I questioned, I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly, but I straightened my back. "Congratulations, father. You deserve love." I forced from my mouth.

"You can go carry on with your day." My father waved me off.

"Actually, father I'd like to shadow you. I want to learn to be a great ruler like you." I replied, trying to remain polite. "I-I was hoping you'd see that I am capable just as much as a man."

"I think that's a good idea, Eir." Astrid injected. Why would she back me up?

"If Astrid thinks it's a good idea, then so be it." My father gave me a quick grin. "But for now, Eir, you may carry on with your studies."

"Yes, father." I exit the room with my Nurse. I go into my bedroom and sit at my desk as my nurse tells me what to write about.

I only had one thing on my mind, but I knew romance was not a topic to write about. My nurse didn't care about romance. I was to write about my day, what it means to be educated, what it means to be a princess.

"Why is Astrid here? She doesn't belong here." I scoffed.

"That's no way to speak about your stepmother." Nurse Sigrid injected.

"She isn't my stepmother yet." I corrected.

"I think you should be happy for your father, he's finally happy."

"He has me, that should be enough." I mumbled.

"He needs love, and not just love of a daughter. You should understand, you want to be with Hvitserk."

"Please don't bring him up." The thought of him broke my heart. "I wish to go back and be with him. But he's there with his concubines, doing gods know what."

"He's only a man." She stated. "Men have needs."

I rolled my eyes. That statement was stupid, everyone had needs, need to eat, to drink, to be loved, men aren't special.

At the feast, my father flaunted his new soon-to-be-bride. I left early and got ready for bed. I checked one of my chests to unpack and I find a necklace of Mjölnir, Thor's hammer. I knew it wasn't mine. It must have been Hvitserk's.

I put it around my neck. I kept it close. It was like he was here with me. But it made me sadder to know the truth. He wasn't here. I was alone.

My father had a wedding and I joined, I pretended to be happy for him. At the feast, my father had his arm around her proudly.

I wondered what it was like, to be married, would I be married ever to someone I actually liked? I hoped so. Does the married life suck? I imagine it can, but that's what divorce is for.

I left the feast, I was unable to eat anything. I wished that I never left, my life would be so much simpler, and I wouldn't be lovesick.

During my training, Astrid approaches me, I didn't want to be bothered. I finally made a bullseye but I tried to act calm about it when I really wanted to do a happy dance.

"Eir, I know you aren't happy that your father and I are married-" I cut her off with a dry laugh.

"I don't care that you married my father, it's just not fair that he gets to be happy and I don't!" I spat. I didn't know where that anger came from, it scared me.

"What can I do to make you happy?" She asked kindly.

"I want to forget Hvitserk ever existed, just to make the days easier to bear."

"You will see him again, your paths will meet again." She replied.

"My father doesn't want me with him. He wants me with a Danish Prince." I sighed heavily. "I don't want anyone other than Hvitserk. I don't want to be raped by a man I must call husband."

She didn't know what to say, and I didn't blame her. I just pick up my bow and walk away, I couldn't practice with tears forming in my eyes. 


	17. Chapter 17

The days never got easier, but they past by fast. It felt like over night, I was accompanying my father on his business quells. I got to sit during Thing and see the drama of the village, it was quite exciting when a woman coming in demanding she'd be granted to divorce her husband for cheating. Often the answer is yes, even if there was no cheating involved.

I got to see how business is handled and how we collect taxes. My father got Thralls to collect money to not deal with tax farmers taking majority of the money that should be going to the state.

I enjoyed every moment of it. I got to see how my father ruled and it distracted me from my heartache.

All was well until one meeting. It wasn't like the typical ones before. No, my father had arranged a meeting with a King of a petty kingdom in Denmark. I hated where my father was going with it.

I wanted to scream in protest, but my father often shut me down, telling me not to worry, but all I did was worry.

I instructed thralls to make the feasting hall look lovely for our guests. I wanted the stones scrubbed, candles lighting up the room and our finest tapestries on the walls. I was always quick to praise them for their hardwork which made me popular among them.

It was the night that our guests would be arriving. I imagined a gross fat king and an ugly son. Or worse, someone attractive, they are dangerous beings, lacking in personality. But not my Hvitserk, he actually had a personality, but his actions were sickening to any proper woman.

I put on my best gown (one I stole from Wessex) it was velvety and had beautiful embroidery work, it put mine to shame.

I wore my diadem, it wrapped tightly around my head, not to fall off. My nurse braided my hair and made sure I took a long bath with floral oils coating my body. I didn't like how heavily I was bring pampered, but she kept telling me not to worry.

When I went to the great hall, I noticed my father and Astrid were pampered as well, maybe this isn't what I think it was. I will be okay, I kept telling myself, I'll be okay.

An older man with a round belly entered with his son, he was older than me and possibly older than Hvitserk. He could have been Bjorn's age. I gave him a false smile along with Astrid. My father's was the only real one.

"Welcome King Dag! Welcome!" My father clasped his hand on King Dag's forearm and he exchanged the act.

"Thank you for having us. It's an honor." He said happily.

"This is my wife, Astrid," My father gestured a hand at each of us. "And that is my daughter, Eir."

I gave a curtsey and Astrid smiled at them as her name was announced.

King Dag put a hand on his son's shoulder. "This is my son, Sindri." The man gave a small bow.

"We shall feast!" My father clapped his hands together.

"Good, I'm starving." King Dag laughed.

We sat at a table where delicious food was laid out. I gave a thrall a smile, I knew she helped make the feast tonight. I tried to silently tell her "well done!" She seemed to understand by a happy grin.

"So, King Harald, I understand you joined the Great Heathen army, I sent my men, but I couldn't join. I had other matters to tend to." King Dag mentioned as a thrall filled his cup with mead.

I tried to eat, but it was hard when I noticed Prince Sindri eyeing me intensely. I could see lust in his eyes, but I was not interested.

I tuned out the conversation, I stayed quiet and tried to seem interested in the feast, but I was bored, and I could tell Astrid was as well. I wished I didn't have to sit through the unbearable polite conversation.

"Eir, she worked as a healer, she even tended Prince Hvitserk's wounds." My father gloated. I was surprised he wanted to mention his name, he refused to discuss what I did in England as if it never took place. But he wanted to make me sound important, like I had value.

"You got to speak with the sons of Ragnar." Prince Sindri perked up with interest, I couldn't help but think it was false. "I've always wanted to be in their presence. I hear they are like gods."

"They are just men. Men who don't follow rules. I befriended Prince Hvitserk, he taught me archery. I'm still quite poor, but I hope to get better." I couldn't help but lighten up at the mention of my love.

"Oh you're too modest, she's quite talented with a bow." Astrid injected. Why was she trying to help me? Why was she complimenting me?

"I would like to see you in action." Sindri grinned.

"I don't like eyes on me." I replied. I tried to keep him at bay. I wasn't interested in his attempt at flattery.

"My daughter is quite shy." My father lied. I was certainly not, but I guess a quiet woman is more appealing than admitting I have a loud personality.

The conversation turned off from me thankfully. I wanted the night to end and eventually it did. My nurse escorted me to my bedroom. She seemed pale in the face.

"Nurse Sigrid, What's wrong?" I grabbed her hands in mine.

"I'm afraid my time here is up." She replied softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You have grown up, you no longer need a nurse to look after you."

I started to cry and she kissed my temple.

"Don't leave me." I begged. I hugged her close. "I don't want you to go."

"You don't need me anymore. I'll be in the kingdom, just not here as your nurse. Your father has me well taken care of." She let out a brief laugh. "I'll check up on you, okay?"

"Take care of yourself. I love you." I tried to hold back my sobbing. "You are like my mother. It's hard to not have you here."

"I love you too, my little Eir." One final kiss on my forehead and she exited my room, exiting my life. I was truly motherless now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hvitserk's POV**

I helped overtake York shortly after Eir left. There was a fight as Ivar have took control of the army. But I remained to stay with Ivar while Ubbe left to Kattegat. There was nothing left for me there, it wasn't like Eir was there waiting for me.

I heard no news of her, I hoped she was well and not with another man. I use alcohol to deal with her gone. It helped a little. I'd blow off steam by sleeping with Halle. I guess I am using my concubine as Eir called her, to cope. I switch between her, a shieldmaiden named Ingrid and a girl with long Auburn hair. From behind she looked just like Eir, making it easier to pretend it wasn't a whore.

I didn't like when it was over, because then I'm stuck with a girl I don't love beside me, the fun was over, but they didn't understand that. The Auburn haired girl, Frikka, she just wanted to please me. But her words twisted in a way that she said what she thought I wanted to hear. She kept calling me 'Prince' and would barely say a word unless I spoke to her first. She always had a smile on her face and it seemed so fake. No one can truly be happy all the time. Not even bubbly Eir was.

After sex, I laid down beside Frikka. She hugged into my chest. I needed to talk, about anything, I needed to see if this girl was a real person.

"I once knew a person who loved the woods, they often said the woods were alive and sung beautiful songs." I loved to think of Eir's words. "Do you like the woods?"

"Do you?" She asked me with a fixed grin.

"I don't know, you?"

She seemed confused, she thought for a moment and then let out a fake giggle. "I don't know either."

Of course.

"What do you think of songs?" I was desperate to get anything out of her, but it was also funny to watch her try to form an answer.

"They are lovely, but not as lovely as you." She stroked my cheek and gave me a stare I often gave Eir. But her's was insincere.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I asked her.

"Of course," she tried to kiss my neck but I push her back, she seemed confused.

"No, like, do you want to be here, in this bed with me? What do you want?" I asked her, she was frustrating me. I never would ask a woman this, I'd assume she'd be grateful that I was sleeping with her, but now, everything is different. Eir made me see things differently.

"I want to please you, Prince Hvitserk." She replied sweetly.

"No you don't." I said flatly. "What would you rather be doing right now? If you had one day to live, what would you do- I'll go first, I'd send a messenger to Norway."

"I-I…." Her brain was broke. "I don't understand… you don't want me to please you?"

"I just want to know what you want to do, just be human." I sighed desperately.

"…I'd want to go to home." She finally said.

I was relieved to hear an answer, I leaned back, but she was still tense, like she did something wrong.

"Where's home?" I asked.

"Denmark." She replied softly. "I was born there, I haven't seen it in years, but I'd love to go back." It was like her obeying brain finally snapped and she was more human again.

"Is your mother and father there?"

"My mother was a thrall, I was a bastard child of a king. He made me a thrall with my mother and sold us to different people." She replied sadly.

"I'm sorry." I sat up and looked over at her. "Can I free you?"

She looked confused. "Free me? You'd free me?"

"You're free, you don't have to be here."

She nervously got out of bed and put her dress back on. "You love Princess Eir, don't you?"

"Yes," I replied honestly. "I love her with all my heart."

"I'm sorry, Prince Hvitserk." She sighed. "I've heard from some nobles say that my brother, Prince Sindri plans on marrying her."

"She wouldn't marry him."

"The way I heard it, she has no choice. King Harald has agreed to the offer."

"I'll kill him." I growled.

" I'm so sorry." She exited my lodging.

I was pissed. The woman I loved, the woman I've only ever loved is being sold. She will be unhappy. If he hurts her, I'll kill him. But the unwanted thoughts of her giving herself to him willingly crept into my mind. What if he got to touch her skin, made her make sounds I longed to hear?

It only made me angrier. It made me wish I could leave in the middle of night and save her. I didn't want her with anyone but me.

I tried to sleep, but instead I go and pour myself a drink until I wake up the next morning from being blackout drunk. I wake up to find myself no longer inside my house, but beside the road. I slowly rise to my feet, I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I groggily walked towards the tavern. I throw some coins at the man behind the counter and I get a dark drink in return.

I sit down at a table and enjoy my drink. I decided to get drunk again, why not. There's nothing stopping me.

Ivar's crutches annoyingly tap against the floor, causing my headache to worsen. He approached me with a stupid smile.

"Hello Hvitserk!" He greeted loudly before sitting across from me.

I rub my temples, I need to get drunk quicker. "What do you want?"

"Where has your necklace gone?" Ivar asked after he analyzed me.

"What?"

"Where is your necklace? You never take it off."

"I gave it to Eir." I replied in a hoarse voice, one from lack of water.

"Do you think you really need another drink?"

"Yes." I start chugging my glass.

"Well, you have a job to do today, so put the glass down." He got back on his feet and stared at me to follow. "Come on, dear Hvitserk."

I rolled my eyes and stood up to be taken away from my drink. I'd rather be drunk or asleep than help Ivar. But he's giving me no choice, he'd just send his guards after me. I'd never be free to my own sorrows.

**Eir's POV**

I have been wallowing in my sadness. But I had to join the feast. I sat at the table, unable to utter a word. I just picked at the food on my plate.

My father rose to his feet and shouted to get everyone's attention. Ever person went silent to hear their king.

"I have great news tonight." My father started. I was worried he had gotten Astrid pregnant and my claim to the throne would be shattered by the being growing in her stomach. "Eir, could you stand up?" I hesitantly did. I got to my feet and flattened my gown. "My daughter will be soon married to Prince Sindri."

Everyone clapped happily, but I was in utter shock. I felt like I was going to vomit. I looked to Astrid, who seemed to be shocked as well.

"Its an honor to be betrothed to Eir." Prince Sindri said happily.

"Excuse me." I quickly got up and rushed out of the room. I run over to a vase and vomit into it. My hands shook and I wanted to cry.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see my father storming my way.

"What is a matter with you?" He hissed. "You are embarrassing me."

"I'm embarrassing you?" I felt anger blister in my chest. "I've done nothing but try to be the perfect daughter and here I am, rewarded with an older man putting his prick in me!" He was shocked by my outburst. "I am so sick of you thinking of me as nothing but a burden! I am just as capable as any man! If I was a boy, you wouldn't do this to me, you'd let me marry a whore if I wanted to."

"You will marry this man, we get connections to bigger markets and better products. You will marry that man because it's better for our kingdom."

"Better for our kingdom, or better for you?" I questioned.

"Watch it girl." He threatened.

"Or what? You'll hit me? I do not care if I get lashings, he will not be fucking me."

"The arrangement is that he's not allowed to touch you until your first night as a married couple."

"And when's that?"

"A months time."

That means I have a month to break it off. I have a month to get rid of him. So be it.

**Hvitserk's POV**

I was finally done following Ivar around, I got a moment to myself and I spent it outside a pub with a tall tankard of strong ale.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head to see Halle. She gave me a soft smile and sat beside me.

"I've been looking for you." She said sweetly.

"Why?" I asked boredly as I took a swig of my cup.

She grabbed my hand. Her hand was so soft and thin, I could see the bones in her fingers. "I am worried about you, Hvitserk."

I pulled my hand away from hers. "You have no reason to be."

"I'm afraid I do. You've not been yourself, not even in bed. I want to know what is wrong, and how I can help."

If I tell her, she'll be mad and no longer will warm my bed, it was best she doesn't know I'm still in love with Eir.

"I still miss Sigurd." I supposed it wasn't a complete lie.

She gave me a soft look and got up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Is there's anything I can do to help make you feel better?"

I give her a smug look as I've started to feel flirty. "Perhaps there is." I whisper in her ear for what I wanted. She started to blush and nodded her head. I got up and she led me to her hut for us to be alone. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Eir's POV**

I went to my room, unable to enjoy my night. I put on my nightgown and take my braids out. I was hoping for a quiet night.

There was a sudden knock at my door. "Come in!" I shouted. I see my visitor through my mirror. I could see his face, Prince Sindri. I put down my brush and turned to face him. "Oh, hello."

He walked up to me and I stood up to greet him. I was expecting kind words, but I was met with a hand across my face. I dropped to the hard ground. He slapped harder than my father. I hold my jaw that I sure was broken.

"Don't ever embarrass me like that again!" He hissed. "You _will_ respect me."

"I could tell my father what you've done and you'll be done for." I threatened.

He lunged towards me and grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. I tried to push him away but he held a knife to my throat. "And I could kill you right here for disrespecting me. If you say that I've laid my hands on you, no one will believe you and you'll just be stuck with an angrier husband. Do you want that?" He let go and nearly threw me to the ground. "I can be kind if you act right."

He exited by bedroom. I wanted to tell on him, how could he do that. But I also feared him. When the blade was presses against my neck, I believed he could slice it, he could just blame it on the thralls or leave the knife and say I killed myself.

I didn't think this would be routine, but he had other plans. After a night of drinking he found his way into my bedroom. It had been a few days without an incident, making me think he would treat me better, he wouldn't bother me if I acted happy in public. I let him take my hand and kiss it and I let him put his arm around me at feasts, but that wasn't enough.

He came towards me and I expected him to hit me, but he ran his hand through my hair. I relaxed under his touch. Did he want a kiss? I didn't want to kiss him.

He pressed his lips to mine. His kisses were rough, like he was hungry. He went to my neck and ran his hand up my thigh.

I caught his hand. "No," I tried to tell him firmly.

"You can't tell me no." He replied. He force me onto my bed. He laid on top of me and held my hands down as he pulled his pants down.

"No! Please! Help!" I screamed.

He starts to choke me, I couldn't breathe and I began to panic. "What did I tell you?" While his hand was on my throat, I felt him thrust himself into me. I felt tears in my eyes. "You'll learn to like it." He let go of my throat, letting me breath. He pressed his lips to mine and forced me to kiss him as he rapes me.

I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face. I couldn't say anything, I was so scared. I didn't like it, I didn't want him! He slapped me when I was whimpering too much.

"P-please." I sobbed.

"Did Hvitserk feel this good?" He growled in my ear. He pressed farther, making me weep more. "Tell me no again and I'll beat you to death, got it?"

I wanted this to stop, I nodded my head. I started to black out and try to dissociate from my body. I pretended this wasn't happening to me, it was happening to someone else. It wasnt me. It wasnt me. I repeated those words in my head.

When he was done, he rolled off me and pulled me close, whispering gross things into my ear. I wished I was dead. Why didn't I fight back? Why didn't I fight harder? It's my fault… I let him rape me. It's all my fault. 

Sindri started to tell me that no one will believe me, that Hvitserk won't love me, I was a used up whore. And sadly after constant harassment, I believed him.

In public I pretended to be happy and pretend to love his touch, then at night I'd be beaten because I did something wrong. I would be raped because he needed me. He started to like me crying, he would deliberately hurt me, he started to get off at it. He'd dig his teeth into my shoulder until I screamed. When he made me bleed from his abuse, he lapped it up like a dog, I wanted to vomit.

I wanted to kill him. I needed to kill him. As he laid against me, I try to slowly get out of bed, his pants laid on the floor with a dagger in them. I could stab him through the temple. I could kill him right now. But as I slipped out, I felt a hand grip my gown.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked through the darkness.

"I-I have to pee." I lied.

"No you don't, lay back down." He ordered. I listen to him and lay down, his grip on me tightened. "I love you, Eir."

No he didn't. He wouldn't do this if he loved me. Hvitserk loved me.

"I love you too." I lied. It was just words, they had no meaning. Words started to grow to have no meaning. My life grew to have no meaning. I wanted death, it was easier than another second with a monster.

I took a long bath that morning. I refused any of the thralls to enter as I was bathing, I didn't want them to see the marks that humiliated me. I poke at the bruise on my knee, it was just one of many.

As I got out and got dresses, I noticed in the mirror, the hand marks around me neck. I added a bunch of necklaces on to cover up the monstrosities. I practiced a fake smile and when I deemed it good enough, I left for breakfast.

It hurt to walk, but I tried to act as if everything was okay. I wasn't supposed to lay with him, but he couldn't wait. If my father found out, perhaps he'd make the marriage ceremony tomorrow.

I sat beside Sindri and kissed his cheek. I picked at my meal, it was hard to feel hungry when my abuser was caressing my thigh.

I would glance over at him, the only thoughts that came to me was if I put my dining knife right through his skull, his blood spraying my face. Oh how badly I wanted to do it, but I turned away and looked at my plate with disappointment.


	20. Free

I started to wear dresses that covered much of my skin, not only because of the bruises, but because he liked it better when no one saw my flesh. He'd get angry, telling me I wanted men to stare at me, to piss him off. He told me a proper wife listens to their husband, but I didn't know if Astrid listened to every word my father said.

Sindri didn't like me going out on the training ground anymore, he said princesses aren't supposed to be strong, they must be small and dainty.

He started to control much of my life and I listened so I didn't get beaten. My father looked so happy and I was envious. How had he not noticed my changes? My lack of voice, my clothing, my submissive demeanor… perhaps he never cared. He longed for the day he could rid me. I wished he him death if he knew and didn't care. Did Astrid know? Perhaps Sindri was right, no one cared at all. 

I shut myself into my room, I take the knife from my drawer, I stole it from the kitchen. I press the blade against my heart. I try to push it deep into my skin, but I couldn't, blood dripped to the floor, but I couldn't push it far enough to kill me. I pull it out, only the tip was covered in blood. I throw it across the room and scream. 

I dropped to my knees, I was a failure. As a thrall entered my chambers, I felt all my anger come out. "Get out!" I screamed. 

She panicked and quickly fled. I wanted to punch the ground. But I got to my feet and change my gown. I cleaned the blood up. I looked in the mirror, I looked paler and more broken.

I wanted to punch my reflection. I hated my face. Why didn't I tell? Why don't I tell? What do I have left to lose? I could do it. But will I? I'm not so sure. I'm weak, I'm everything I said I wasn't.

I fought my way through myself and faked a grin and went to the feast. I sat with Sindri. He kissed my cheek and I pretended to be happy. My father grinned at me and I prayed he'd see me pleading, but he looked away, unable to care. 

The night came to an end and I took off my gown and felt Sindri press himself against me. He moved my hair out of the way and kissed my jaw. 

"You were so good today, maybe you'll make a good wife afterall." He said softly. 

"Thank you." I replied. 

His lips trailed against my neck. He pushed me to the bed and I knew what would take place. I grew able to pretend it isnt happening, even when he got aggressive. 

I told myself he'd die eventually, I'd make sure of it. I wanted him dead. I just laid still, letting him do what he wanted, I started to feel numb by his touch, I was losing feeling. He finally fell from me, he was breathing rapidly, I barely noticed him hovering over me.

At breakfast, I eat my toast. I try not to make too much noise to anger him. I wasn't sure if I could taste my food. I felt like there was no sensation at all. I was just existing.

"Eir, would you like to join me today?" My father asked. 

I glanced at Sindri. I knew the answer. "Not today, father." I no longer cared. I just said what he wanted me to say.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged, he seemed a little surprised by my answer.

Sindri gave me a quick grin. He was proud of me, but that just meant I wouldn't be hit yet. I didn't care anymore though, I'll let him hit me.

"So, I heard news from York." King Dag spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "It seems its strictly under Ivar's control. Hvitserk had remained with him." 

"And Ubbe?" My father questioned.

"Went back to Kattegat. I think that cripple plans to overthrow Lagertha. I'd happily assist." He laughed.

"As will I." My father grinned. 

"And why has Hvitserk stay behind?" Sindri asked.

"I don't know, maybe for all the whores." His father laughed. Everyone else joined in, I faked a grin. 

After breakfast, Sindri pulled me to the side. I tried to act innocent and happy to be with him. But I felt the total opposite. "What's wrong?" I implored.

He slapped me across the face, but not hard enough to leave a bruise. Bruises were for other parts of my body. 

"You are still his whore, aren't you?" He questioned.

"N-no." I staggered. "I do not want him. I want you." I lied. 

This time, he hit me hard enough to knock me against the wall, dropping me to the ground with blood dripping down my face.

"Just wait for tonight. Now go clean yourself up." He growled before stomping away. 

I looked at the blood from my head. I wished he killed me, I just wanted him to kill me. Why didn't he push my harder? Why didn't he push his sword into my heart? 

I longed for that night. I waited in my room patiently. I prayed to the gods that I'd be lucky and he'd take me out of my misery. I prayed to Hel, hoping she would collect my soul. Maybe I'd meet my mother on the otherside. I wondered how beautiful she was. She probably didn't look that much older than me when she died. 

Sindri got drunk and became angrier, he didn't care anymore and neither did I. He hammered punches, he kicked me and screamed at me. I couldn't feel the compact, but something snapped in my brain, I felt myself grow mad. I spit up blood and start coughing. I look up at him, I needed him to stomp on my head, do something more. But he stood there, looking at me, like the coward he is. 

I watched as his eyes filled with fear. But I filled with anger. I couldn't understand why he was stalling. Was he a warrior or a wimp? He was barely a man!

"Kill me you coward!" I screamed at him. 

He looked down at his hands and slowly backed up before dashing out of the room. I called him names as he fled. I just wanting him to kill me, why was he acting like it was so hard? He threatened to kill me so many times, why won't he just do it.

I felt my sanity break, I felt like I was going mad. I walked down the narrow hallways with blood on my white nightgown and in my hair. Blood dripped from my face to the stone floor. My face throbbed with bruises, I imagined I didn't look good. My eye felt like it was starting toshut on me. 

I walked to my father's door and banged on it. I didn't feel human, I felt numb and ready for death. I was ready for Sindri to kill me. Will he do it now? Or would he continue to cower?

"Come in!" I heard my father holler. 

I walked in and I saw Astrid and father in bed, they looked like they were ready to have sex, but not now. Astrid let out a scream at the sight of me. 

"I think he'll kill me." I said emotionlessly.

My father started to grow upset and ran towards me, Astrid got out of bed too, she led me to sit on the ottoman. 

"Sindri did this?" He asked, he knew he did, he just needed confirmation before going into a full rage.

I look up blankly. "Almost every night he rapes me and beats me. He says he'll kill me if I tell you, I want him to kill me. I tried-" I showed the several marks on my chest. "But I fail. I'll finally be dead…" I nodded my head to myself. "I'll finally be dead."

Astrid pulled me close. "No, no. He'll pay for what he had done!" She looks at my father. "I want them gone!" 

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him for doing this!" My father shouted. 

"No!" I cried. "No! He's supposed to kill me, you're supposed to be angry with me!" 

"I am so sorry, Eir. I'm so sorry… I did this to you." My father looked sad. 

"I just don't want to be here anymore." I admitted in a small, broken voice.

"I'll make this right, stay with her Astrid." My father turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Astrid held me close and I started crying into her. "Why did he rape me? Was it my fault?" 

"No, it's never your fault." She replied softly. "He's a monster. But he'll be gone. It's okay. You're safe now. You're safe." She pressed her lips to my head. 

She wouldn't let go of me. Not even when thralls cane in to tend to my injuries. I let them take care of me. I lacked the ambition to fight back. Astrid's voice became cancelled out of my head.

I was watched for the rest of the night. Astrid walked me into my bedroom and tucked me in like a child. I had thralls and guards nearby to watch me and protect him. 

The next morning I got to see them exit, he tried to say he didn't hurt me but my bruises proved him wrong and thralls even vouched for me. 

Soon I was free from him. I was free once again.


	21. Chapter 21

My father had me under surveillance at all times. I kept having reoccuring nightmares and night terrors, I'd wake myself up by screaming at the top of my lungs.

I had to change rooms, I couldn't sleep in the room where it often happened. My wounds began to heal and my bruises started to fade, but I remained broken.

I tried to find my voice again and see a point worth living, but finally, as I stared at my father's favorite sword be shown off at the feast, I knew what I needed to do. I needed to kill Prince Sindri and his father. I'll kill them and take their throne. I know the ins and outs of their kingdom and I could easily penetrate their weak spots and take what I deserve after the torture and humiliation I've endured.

I was well liked, meaning that my father's warriors would fight for me. They will do what I need them to do. I want King Dag to be killed quickly, but Sindri's death with be slow and painful, I'll make sure of it.

Knowing one day he will be dead, kept me occupied. I started to eat and I finally spoke, but only because I knew I'd get the justice I deserved and not just gold my father received at the Thing. I needed more compensation, he took my virginity and beat me repeatedly, I will not take that lightly.

**Hvitserk's POV**

I joined Ivar the next day for breakfast, leaving Halle and Ingrid to sleep. When I entered, Ivar was being entertained by his followers, but when he noticed me, he decided to infuriate me.

"Well good morning Hvitserk, did you sleep well?" He greeted.

"Yes," I replied dryly and I sit down and began to pick foods to fill my plate with.

"I don't think that's true, the entire city knows you're up all night with a whore." He said, the last word rang in my ears. I just rolled my eyes at him. He wasn't satisfied. "I wonder what your sweet Eir is up to, probably being humped by a prince."

"Shut up, Ivar." I warned.

"Why do you care? You are humping a whore, you are mad only because she has higher standards."

The room filled with laughter, it boiled my blood and I was ready to jump over the table, but a rugged man entered, Ivar's interested seem to peak.

He whispered something in his ear and rushed out. Ivar rolled his eyes as if his fun was over.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Its your lucky day, brother. Prince Sindri and Eir's marriage has been cancelled."

I didn't understand why he had a messenger keeping tabs of Eir, it made me angry to know he had Intel on her and I don't. He doesn't even like her. Right?

"Why do you have a man telling you that?"

"Because I'm a good brother." Ivar shrugged. "Don't you want to know what the love of your life is up to?"

Yes I did, but not from Ivar. I didn't want him knowing what she was doing. That was only for me.

I suffered through breakfast and I occupied my mind with work but it kept falling back on Eir. Why was the marriage called off, did she decide she loved me and was waiting for me?

I overheard thralls talking about Eir. I listened closely, hoping to capture every word.

"My master was talking about Princess Eir, the daughter of King Harald Finehair. Apparently, the man she was promised to had beaten her. She tried to kill herself-" the first thrall was cut off by another.

"I heard she was caught trying to stab herself in the heart, claiming she only loved Prince Hvitserk."

"Prince Hvitserk clearly doesn't love her." A third thrall snickered.

"Poor thing, I heard she was kind…" the first chimed in.

I could no longer bear hearing more. I tried to avoid conversation to my best ability. But as supper came near, it became harder.

I sat across from Ivar who seemed to be brooding as he often did. It could be over his Christian prisoner, or what our next move should be. Either way, I didn't really care.

I looked up as a man approached Ivar. "The Saxon army-or what remains of it, has abandoned their camp and left." The man quickly scattered off as Ivar flicked his wrist.

My little brother looked to me. "I know you are still very strung up about sweet Eir. So listen here." I leaned forwards as he caught my attention. "We must look to Kattegat. What if Ubbe kills Lagertha, or persuades her to crown him king? The loss of our home base would be a devastating blow. We must kill Ubbe and Lagertha, and I must be crowned king of Kattegat, before Bjorn returns." I nodded my head, I liked this plan so far.

"Where does Eir come into this?"

"I remember that King Harald has an ambition of invading Kattegat. We will leave York, though leaving a big enough garrison to keep it safe until our return. You can pursue your love while we do business, what do you think?"

"I think it's an excellent plan." I gave him a big smile of approval, he seemed quite pleased with himself as well.

I couldn't help but perk up. I would see Eir again and find out what happened. I missed her dearly. I pictured all the things I'll do to her when I see her. I missed the sound of her voice and the way she smiles and the way she knits her eyebrows together when she's focusing on something. I miss her bragging and I miss her wild imagination.

But I was forgetting something, I had to tell the Halle that I'd be leaving. Ingrid would be joining, she is one of our best warriors, but she must understand that our casual sex must stop. I am not interested in anyone but Eir and I've only been interested in Eir. She has been the only girl I've ever loved. What I felt for Margrethe was not love, it was lust. And lust gets old. It dies quick.

I noticed Halle at her spinning wheel. She seemed so occupied with her work. I hated to disturb her and share the good news for me and bad news for her.

When she noticed me, she stopped what she was doing and beamed at me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I knelt down and I grabbed her hand. "I bring bad news."

"What is it?" She grabbed the sides of my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"I… I am going back to Norway with Ivar." I spilled from my mouth.

"What?" Her face dropped. "Can I come with you?"

"No, you must stay here with your father. You must stay here and find someone else."

"But all I want is you, why are you saying this?" She was on the verge of tears, but then she gritted her teeth. "Eir is there isn't she, she's where you're going."

"Yes."

She let out a dry laugh and dropped her hands. "I was so stupid to think I'd be enough. I thought you cared for me."

"I care for you, just… I love Eir. I want to marry her."

"Why?" She sounded so hurt.

"Because she is a good person, she has a big heart, she's weird and goofy. She's the most beautiful person I've ever known."

"Then you should be with her." Her voice croaked, as she was trying to hold back her tears. "Just know, I've always loved you and always will."

"You deserve someone better than a stupid prince like me." I smirked. "You deserve someone who can be there for you."

"Please… just go." She brought her hands to her face.

I wanted to try and comfort her, but I didn't. I stood up and left her to silently weep. I felt like a monster. Maybe Eir was always right about me. I am a pig.


	22. Reunion

**Eir's POV**

I started to practice archery again, I was starting to grow better. I almost hit a bullseye every time. I glanced behind me at the thrall assigned to babysit me. I haven't hurt myself, and I didn't plan to, but my word didn't satisfy my father. She was sewing something, possibly my father's trousers.

I was about to collect my arrows when a male thrall approached the training grounds. When he reached me, he was greatly out of breath. I found it funny, we weren't that far away.

"Princess Eir, your father sent word for you to meet him at his throne." The man said through heavy breaths.

"I'll be there soon, thank you." I gave him a brief smile as he turned around and slowly walked back. I motioned to my babysitter. "Collect my arrows, please."

She nodded her head and went to do as I asked. I rushed up towards the great hall, when I reached there, father was indeed on his throne. He gave me a bright smile.

"Eir, I bring you great news." He chimed.

"Do you?"

"Prince Ivar and Prince Hvitserk are on their way with their fleet. They have business to discuss with me."

I couldn't help but let out a squeal. I was so excited to see Hvitserk… and Ivar of course. "That's more than great news!"

"They bring a Christian prisoner with them. I guess he's a good fighter." He shrugged.

"When will they arrive?"

"A few days time, I hope."

"Do I look… good?" I asked curiously, trying to flatten my hair.

"You look beautiful."

I started to blush. "Thank you father. I should go pick out a beautiful gown to where to the feast!" I quickly ran off to my bedroom. I could hear my father laughing behind me.

I thought over and over on what to say to Hvitserk, perhaps start with 'how are you?' Or 'I missed you' is that too strong?

For the first time in awhile… I was genuinely happy and not thinking about my abuser. But then dark thoughts crept into mind, what if Hvitserk turned out to be an abuser? What if he hurts me too? He couldn't… right?

The days were passing by and I grew more and more anxious. I tried to stay near the great hall, and I tried to look good everyday. But I grew more and more disappointed as the days grew to an end. There was no fleet coming.

But when I heard the horn blow, I was practicing archery, tuning out my surroundings, but the loud noise sobered me up and I dropped everything and ran to the great hall where my father and Astrid were.

I tried to flatten my gown and Astrid fixed my hair. I stood beside their throne with my heart racing. I felt Hvitserk's necklace that I refused to take off.

Then the doors opened and there they were Ivar with crutches and Hvitserk beside him. He looked even more handsome. We locked eyes and I wanted to run in his arms, but I stayed still and composed.

"Ivar and Hvitserk Lothbrok. Why did you not return to Kattegat?" Father greeted them.

"You don't need the Seer to know that Ubbe and I fell out. We disagreed about many things. But in the end, Hvitserk agreed with me, and Ubbe sailed alone to Kattegat, and that is why we're here." Ivar explained flatly.

"A good choice. Surely you both remember Astrid? She's my queen now." He said gesturing to my new stepmother.

"I am happy for both of you." Ivar replied politely.

"Oh, thank you, Ivar." Astrid said. It sounded slightly condescending. She looked over at me and smiled. "You both remember Princess Eir."

"Yes, you look very beautiful." Hvitserk responded with a grin. My face burned red.

"You look well yourself." I replied. I turned to Ivar. "You too, Prince Ivar."

"So, do I understand that you and your warriors will support me when I attack Kattegat?" Father asked Ivar and Hvitserk.

"Straight to it. I like it. Yes, we will." Ivar replied with a smile.

"But only if Ivar is made king." Hvitserk injected. I was surprised that he wouldn't want to be king.

"You know that I have my own plans for that kingdom." Father stated.

"Of course, of course." Ivar responded. "And that is why we are here. What I think my dear brother is trying to say is that in the long term, what is to stop you from ruling Kattegat when I am dead and gone? How long can that be? I'm not a healthy person. I'm a cripple."

"But your brother Hvitserk?" He questioned. Hvitserk eyed me and smirked. He just wanted to be with me. I smiled back at him.

"All that matters to the both of us is to reclaim the kingdom that was torn from us by that murderous bitch, Lagertha. We want to be in an alliance with you to make that happen and soon."

"I will need a little more… promising actions for our alliance." My father said vaguely.

"What do you have in mind?"

Father looked at me briefly. "My daughter was promised to a prince and he turned out to be a terrible man. I would like one of you to claim my daughter then we can further our alliance."

I was in utter disbelief. Did my father really say that? I thought he saw me as more but no. This proves it and I was having flashbacks to Sindri and his hand across my face, around my throat and him on top of me. Me screaming.

"I'll claim your daughter." I heard Hvitserk say. I looked up, I felt like I was going to faint.

Before I could think I got off the platform and walked off. Of course a thrall followed suit.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, I started to hyperventilate. I felt the thrall put a hand on my back.

"You're okay, princess. You're safe." Her voice was soothing. But I still kept thinking of the violence towards me. I should be happy, why am I not happy. Instead I feel like I'm dying.

I try to pace my breathing. The thrall's gentle touch was comforting. We walked around a little as I tried to calm down. I couldn't join the meeting any longer.

I decided to sit outside and watch the warriors train, it was surprisingly calming and was the distraction I needed. A thrall stood off to the distance, but watched me closely.

I hear someone approach, I turn my head to see Hvitserk. I felt embarrassed. He sat down beside me and I felt like I needed to explain myself.

"I-I'm not upset over being claimed by you." I tell him. He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not right, Hvitserk." I finally looked him in the eye. "Prince Sindri beat and raped me often. He liked hurting me and he liked calling me your whore. I tried to kill myself several times, but failed to complete it. I have nightmares and night terrors. I was… I remembered being promised to that monster and I started to panic. He made it difficult for me to trust."

"I-I'm sorry he hurt you and I wish I could kill him for what he did to you, but I promise I won't hurt you. I don't think I ever could." He replied. He took my hand into his. "I've missed you like crazy and I never stopped thinking of you."

I couldn't help but smile. "I never stopped thinking about you too."

He stroked my cheek with his thumb. I eagerly leaned in and pressed my lips to his. It was soft and gentle. I felt him lean forward and deepen the kiss. I felt him pulling me closer and closer, wanting more. I finally pulled away and he looked disappointed.

"When is our wedding?" I asked curiously.

"Your father's terms were that the wedding would be in a few days." He sighed irritably for his next words. "And I'm not allowed to have sex with you until our wedding night. He's making sure of that by guards at your door."

"I heard you have a Christian prisoner. What is he like?" I questioned with beaming curiosity.

He smiled at my change of subject. "He's a great fighter and Ivar had given him a choice, fight for us or die."

"Sounds like Ivar."

"Can I kiss you now?" He seemed fed up with waiting.

"I haven't seen you in forever and all you want to do is kiss?"

"I want to have sex but I have to narrow it down to just kissing."

I scoffed at him. "I've want you to tell me everything about York and Christians."

He reluctantly agreed to tell me all of his adventures. Starting with overtaking York. He didn't go too in detail about the invasion. He spoke about Ubbe leaving and him staying behind. Ubbe was on Lagertha's side surely. He told me about battling for Saxons and I listened to every word. I wished I could be there and tend to the wounded. I longed to help with the wounded. But I listened more to Hvitserk's tales. He never lost his smile as he retold his adventures. And I never lost interest. I just missed the sound of his voice.


	23. Chapter 23

The great hall filled with loud music and loud voices. I clap my hands to the beat while I watch a young man move his feet around on the dance floor. Everyone cheered him on and then a little girl wobbled and started to bounce up and down in the small clearing. Everyone cheered the toddler on and even the young man stopped to admire the girl.

She eventually runs to her mother. I turn to Hvitserk, who I just noticed had draped his arm around my shoulder. I watch as he sipped his strong drink.

I felt him press his lips to my temple. "I could give you a baby if your father let me in your room." He jested. I rolled my eyes and nudged into him playfully. He then slammed his drink down and stood up. He reached out for my hand, I grinned like an idiot and grabbed it. We join the many couples on the dance floor.

We danced together as we once did in Kattegat, but he seemed more flirtatious. My cheeks turned bright red and he pressed his body closer to mine. I felt like he was showing off a little too much, it could have been because he got some liquor in his system.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

He was so kind to me, I loved how sweet he was. I felt like I could trust him more. Like I didn't have to fear him.

"Thank you." I replied shyly.

He kissed my head again and I wrap my arms around him happily. I looked over to see my father watching us closely, he didn't seem very pleased. I don't know why he'd ask for one of the boys to claim me only to be angry when they do. Maybe he didn't like us openly happy about the arrangement or Hvitserk's flaming confidence and gloating.

When it started to get late, Hvitserk offered to walk me to my bedroom, I was hesitant, but I allowed him to.

We walked down the narrow passageway, hand in hand and met the guards at my bedroom door. Hvitserk seemed slightly disappointed, but I pretended not to notice.

"Well, tonight has been lovely." I said with a grin.

"Yes it has." He agreed. We stopped at my door and I watched his eyes dart to the guards behind me.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" I asked curiously.

"Will your father's guards tackle me?" He seemed nervous, it's funny to see a viking nervous.

"Not unless you try to put your hand up my skirt."

"There goes my plans for the night." He teased.

I gave him a light chuckle before he pressed his lips to mine. It felt like the world melted away and I was just with him. I could tell he didn't want to leave, but he would have to eventually.

I break the kiss when it was clear he wasn't going to. "Goodnight, Hvitserk."

He gave me a sweet smile. "Goodnight, Eir."

I entered my chambers for the night and couldn't stop smiling. I jump onto my bed and giggled like a child. I felt generally happy. What a strange feeling. I missed it.

The first few days have been lovely, I got to know  Hvitserk again. I decided to take him around the village, it was a day before our marriage ceremony and I was greatly nervous. I felt like part of me was still a virgin, I haven't given myself willingly to a man yet and I don't want to count the rape I've endured as sex. It was abuse, strictly abuse.

"That tavern always has women wondering around, looking for a bed to warm for a coin." I announced to Hvitserk as we walked by a rundown tavern. As we walk by a home, I pointed at it eagerly. "A woman in that hut just divorced her husband, she caught him cheating on her with her sister. The drama is riveting."

"You make a wonderful guide. Do you know where the blacksmith's is?" He asked curiously.

"Hold your horses, we are getting to that." I grabbed his hand and we walk up to a mostly open hut for all of the equipment for forging swords. "You can do all your manly- warrior stuff in there- but be careful, the blacksmith can be an arse sometimes. You'll have to tiptoe around him."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Now, the grand finale to the tour." I replied with a giddy grin. I led him into the woods, to my favorite spot, where there's a cliff that meets the ocean. "This is my safe space. I used to come here often. But stopped shortly after…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I turned around to face him with a smile. "What do you think?"

He sat down on a log, to look off to the landscape. "I think it's beautiful." I sat beside him and he grabbed my hand in his. "But not as beautiful as you."

I shoved him playfully. "Shut it."

"You know… no one is out here." He had a smug grin on his face.

"We're not having sex in the woods. You can wait one more day."

He sighed. "Fine."

We sat there shortly together, but we eventually had to go face reality. There was another feast to attend, but this time business would be drunkenly brought up.

"So, when do we attack?" Ivar asked abruptly as he picked meat off a bone.

His words caught everyone at the tables attention.

"I will summon my jarls. And my ships still need to be repaired and made ready, as do yours. But when all this is done, we should have a fleet of at least 70 ships." Father responded with a drink in his hand.

"There's a full moon tonight. Let us say that we will attack in two moons' time." Ivar suggested. He turned to face Hvitserk. "My brother also will need to get used to the married life, as there's no more whores to hump."

Hvitserk wore a displeased look towards his brother. I squeezed his hand to silently tell him to stop.

My father didn't sense the tension and chuckled. "I agree." Father turned to Astrid. "It will be strange for you to return to Kattegat as a queen." He looked back to the people. "And here's to our sacred agreement. Which if any man breaks, he will deserve to die. Skol!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

I thought that was over kill, but I guess you have to be with a man like Ivar.


	24. Wedding

I was forced out of bed early in the morning and put into a warm bath with floral oils to coat my skin. I was groomed and I had my hair and body washed thoroughly to prepare me for my new husband.

I had put on a beautiful white gown and had my hair done in extravagant braids. I felt overly dressed, surprising, knowing that it is my wedding.

My dowry has been given to Hvitserk, he was paid handsomely, very handsomely. We will be able to live very comfortably and possibly with a few thralls to our aid.

I felt my stomach twist as the hours past by and I was dressed up like a doll. I felt so sick when I started to have jewelry placed on me.

"You look so beautiful, Princess Eir." A thrall said kindly.

"Thank you." I gave her a brief grin. "But I feel sick."

"I'll fetch you some ginger." Another thrall ran off.

"Bring back something fruity!" The first thrall shouted. She turned to me. "We want your breath smelling lovely."

I nodded my head. I felt out of place. I never wanted to be married and here I am, a bride.

It was finally time. I walked down the isle as thralls hold my dress in the back. I noticed father and Astrid and even Ivar with a strange man by his side, but what helped was the sight of my former nurse. Then there was my going-to-be-husband and the priestess. I finally put my hands in his, they were shaking vigorously.

Hvitserk was smiling ear to ear. I occasionally glanced at the people gathered and give brief smiles. The family sword was also given over to Hvitserk as a sign that our two families will merge as one.

Who gives princess Eir away to her new husband?" The priestess asked the crowd.

My father raised a hand. "I do." He gave a brief smile, but it didn't seem so sincere. I don't think he anticipated how much he hated Hvitserk as my partner.

The priestess picked our rings out of the bloody bowl and hands them to us. They were made of gold, but my ring had rubies embedded within it. It was so beautiful. I slipped Hvitserk's ring on his finger first. He then takes my small hand and slips my lovely ring onto mine. I almost forgot that my finger was covered in blood. Hvitserk gave me a warm grin and we silently exchanged how inlove we were. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"And so I name you man and wife. And may the gods bless you, and give you children, and may they keep the wolf from the door." The priestess said. "You may kiss the bride."

Hvitserk looked quite excited for this part and grabbed my face and pressed him lips to mine. There were flower pedals rained upon us as everyone cheered.

"I've been waiting to kiss you all day." Hvitserk whispered in my ear. 

My father and Hvitserk were called forward for the bridal race. I cheered Hvitserk on as they run around the course. The man beside Ivar seemed confused, he must be the prisoner. Everyone knows this tradition, unless you are not Norse.

Hvitserk won the race, meaning we were served by my father at the feast. Loud music played, everyone drank and danced. It was funny watching a king serve drinks. Hvitserk took pride in it and so did Astrid as he fills her horn.

Ivar's pet sat at the table, allowed to eat. He didn't look do different from us. He had blue eyes and jet black hair. He had scars on his face as a sign that he didn't live a safe life, but one of a warrior.

"He's a Christian, right?" I asked out of the blue.

Ivar glanced at his pet. "Yes, he's given the title Bishop and is a great fighter for a Christian. He will be joining us."

"What's a Bishop?" I questioned. Ivar shrugged his shoulders. "Is it true sex is bad to them?"

Ivar grinned and spoke to the Saxon in his tongue. The Bishop replied. Ivar turned to me. "Sex out of marriage is a sin."

I can read in English, but speaking it was too difficult. It was hard to pick up the words as their tongues run rapidly.

"Even if the couple love each other?"

"Yes."

I smiled at Hvitserk. "Hvitserk has committed many sins then." I teased.

Everyone laughs, but Hvitserk was clearly annoyed. But he allows me to kiss him.

"Tonight, Hvitserk will finally have sex with Eir, skol!" A warrior shouted. Everyone cheers and laughs, but I was greatly embarrassed and Hvitserk could tell. He wrapped his arms around me as comfort.

"I've never seen Hvitserk this happy to be stuck with a woman." Another man laughs.

"It's because I'm stuck with the best woman." He grinned.

I loved hearing him say those words. It was so foreign, having a man you love and him showering you in sweet words. It filled me with confidence.

"And I'm stuck with the best man." I chimed in.

"I think you're forgetting about me." Ivar piped in.

"You are a good man too, Ivar." I grinned.

The Saxon speaks up, trying to talk to me. Ivar rolled his eyes and responds in the same tongue.

"He's asking if you were forced into this arrangement." Hvitserk whispered in my ear.

"I couldn't really be forced into marrying someone I love." He seemed pleased to hear me say that.

As the night dragged on, we danced to music and I drank a little, but as soon as I felt tipsy, I stopped. I ate the dishes and I enjoyed myself. I almost forgot it was my own wedding.

Hvitserk and I did goofy dances, trying to see who could make each other laugh the hardest. I won.

But I noticed a certain shield-maiden join the wedding celebration. I recognized her, she was a well known fighter, she was strong as bricks and was amazing on the battlefield, but she didn't seem happy to see me dancing with my new husband, matter in fact, she didn't seem happy at all.

I whispered in Hvitserk's ear as we sat down. "Did you sleep with Ingrid?"

"What?" He questioned, he looked very irritated.

"I mean, ever. I am not trying to start an arguement, I just am asking."

He seemed to calm down. He let out a sigh. "We messed around briefly in England- but I love you."

"We weren't together, it is alright."

He grabbed my face. "It was only sex, I only love you and only have. What I did was just pure sex."

I gave him a soft grin. "I'm only asking because she's staring daggers into me."

"What? Why?" He turned his head and found her, she gave him a brief grin before turning her head away. "Why would she be doing that?"

"Maybe because it seems your prick is magical and everyone you sleep with falls in love with you." I muttered.

"More likely my mouth." He admitted.

I scrunch up my face in disgust. "Ew, didn't need to know that."

"Oh yes you did." He gave me a cheeky wink and I nudge him.

"Stop being gross or I'm divorcing you." I teased.

"Do I get the house?"

"You get nothing."

"Then I'll stop being gross." We shared a chuckle before changing the subject.

It was finally the end of the night and we all knew what was to happen next. We were paraded and cheered on as we approached Hvitserk's temporary room in our fortress. The doors shut on us and there were candles lit everywhere. It looked romantic but also hazardous.

I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I jumped slightly as Hvitserk pressed his lips to my neck. I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know what to do.

He turned me around and he had a look in his eye that a hungry animal has. "I won't ever hurt you, Eir."

"I know." I replied without thinking.

He presses his lips to mine and he starts pulling at the strings of my dress. We break the kiss to undress.

I took my dress off to reveal my undergarments. When I turned around, Hvitserk was completely naked. I tried to keep my gazes up.

He smirked and took off my undergarment. I was completely exposed, I've never been fully naked in front of a man before. I felt insecure, as I try to cover myself with my hands, Hvitserk presses his lips to mine.

"You're beautiful." He breathed.

He walked me over to his bed. I laid on top of it, nearly shaking to death from nerves. He pressed himself on top of me and I felt him wanting more. He so badly wanted more.

I let him continue, he grabbed my sides and thrusted his hips. I learned quickly why so many women were obsessed with him after sleeping with him. He was charming and attentive. He made me feel like he loved me and he cared.

When we were done, we were breathing rapidly and I tried my best to catch my breath. Hvitserk smirked and pressed his lips to mine.

"I understand why all the girls hate me." I replied.

He had a smug look on his face. "But you fell in love with me before you knew how good I was in bed."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over my shoulders and hugged into him. I was glad I was finally with the man I love.

He played with my hair and tried to drift of to sleep. I was very tired, the day has been incredibly long.

**Hvitserk's POV**

I woke up at a strange hour of the night. I couldn't understand why. I rolled over to my side, facing Eir. I was about to close my eyes when I heard her mumbling.

"No." She whimpered. "Please." It sounded like she was crying.

I pulled her close and I kissed her head. "You're okay. He can't hurt you. You're with Hvitserk, you're with me."

She looked up, half awake. "I'm with Hvitserk." She repeated to herself before laying into me. "I'm with… Hvit…serk... " she started to breathe deeply, clearly back to sleep.

I held her close all night, hoping she sleeps better. It pissed me off that someone hurt her. I wanted to kill Sindri for hurting my wife.


	25. Chapter 25

**Eir's POV**

I was still learning of my new life as a wife. I was scared I'd fail him but he always reassured me that I was a great wife. I barely do anything and Hvitserk praises me, this is what it should be. This is what a relationship should be.

While Hvitserk went to have a bath, I went in the great hall to prepare for the feast for tonight, but I was surprised to see the Bishop and Ivar playing chess.

I approached them with curiosity. The Bishop was the first to notice me, he had a sad look in his eye, like he was silently saying "I feel sorry for you" as if I'm trapped with these heathens when I am one myself.

"Hello, Ivar." I greeted.

Ivar turned to face me and smiled big. "Ah, come to watch me win?"

"I guess so, but I must warn you, I don't know how to play."

"Its all about strategy, I don't think you could play it." He taunted.

I tap him on the shoulder with the back of my hand, he only gives me a playful smirk. But the Bishop seemed surprised by our exchange, he must have saw Ivar only as a ruthless fighter, nothing more. He is ruthless, but he always just had the desire to be loved.

"The war is approaching and I'm greatly nervous. But I know the gods will watch over you. Just be mindful, my uncle has joined Lagertha's side." I sighed.

Bjorn made it to Kattegat safely, but he has joined his mother's force and so did my uncle Halfdan and my new brother-in-law Ubbe.

"He's a traitor to his own blood." Ivar snarled.

"I think he just wants to differentiate himself from my father. He wants to be his own person." I sit down beside Ivar and watch his game.

"How is the married life? Hvitserk has been in high spirits lately, too high for my liking." Ivar replied, changing the subject.

"It doesn't feel different than normal life. I just have a ring now. I hoped to feel different, but I don't." I admitted. "But Hvitserk has been kind to me and respects my wishes." I had something plaguing my mind for awhile. I put my hand on Ivar's forearm. He seemed surprised by the gesture. "I need to ask something of you, you cannot tell Hvitserk."

"What is it?" I got his full attention.

"I want to kill Prince Sindri." I replied flatly.

Ivar snickered, but then he noticed I was serious. "You? You can't kill anyone." He laughed.

"When you're king, I'd like a small portion of your army to help me destroy his Danish kingdom. You don't know what it's like knowing that my abuser walks free. The things he's done to my body… I need him dead and I need his death to be slow and painful."

"I like the sound of that, I like this kind of Eir." Ivar gave me an evil grin.

"Then, will you help me destroy him?"

"I'll assist you yes, but how will you get a hold of the kingdom successfully?"

"I know the ins and outs of their kingdom thanks to my fathers almost alliance. I know their weak spots that they don't even realize are weak spots. I think I still have a map somewhere of their kingdom, with your help, we can come up with a game plan." I explained.

"What happened to you?" He asked curiously, he wanted to know where the darkness came from.

"He killed the person I once was and created a vengeful one." I admitted. "But Hvitserk can't know, I don't want him trying to stop me."

"I think you married the wrong brother." Ivar teased.

"Oh please, you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Well now I'm considering it." He shrugged.

"Its not going to happen."

I noticed the Bishop, wanting to understand what we were talking about. I heard Christian women were weak, perhaps he thinks I'm weak too.

I heard footsteps in the distance, I turned to see Hvitserk walking our way with a plate of food. He seemed surprised to see the trio in front of him.

"Watching the match?" Hvitserk asked as he stuffed his mouth before sitting beside me.

"Yes and she keeps interrupting our game." Ivar complained, turning back to the match. He spoke to the Bishop, possibly catching up on the game.

"I probably should find something to do. Perhaps I'll go to the market and pick some things up, would you like me to get you anything?" I asked around the table. I tried to think of a way to communicate with the Bishop. I tried to best ability, try and translate my sentence, but it must have came out funny by the way Ivar and Hvitserk laughed.

The Bishop liked the effort and told me he wanted nothing in his native tongue.

Hvitserk grabbed my hand before I could leave, I gave him a smile and leaned down to press my lips to his. I left to great hall to run some errands.

**Hvitserk's POV**

I watched as my new wife left. I loved calling her my wife. I loved her so much. Ivar caught me smiling at her.

"What?" I asked him, trying to sound tougher.

"What is she like in bed?" Ivar asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's for me to know." I would have told him if it was any other woman, but this was Eir we were talking about.

"Perhaps I should have married her." He wanted a rise out of me.

"No, we were meant to be."

"What about Margrethe?"

"What about her?"

"You said the same thing about her."

I scoffed. "That's different, I was younger and didn't know what it's like to love someone other than for their body."

"She seems nice." Bishop Heahmund said in English. "Did you know her prior?"

"Yes, king Harald brought her to Kattegat. It wasn't love at first sight but then she started to ramble on about nothing and I knew I needed to marry her. She's like no other. She always has something to say and she is beautiful which is a bonus." I couldn't help but grin.

"She is also a healer, meaning I'd like it for her to join us in Kattegat." Ivar piped up.

"What?" I screeched. "No, she's staying here until we've claimed Kattegat."

"It wasn't up for debate." Ivar spat. "She doesn't need your protection. She is a fantastic healer! You saw the amazing work she did for our men in England. She is blessed from the gods, we shouldn't ignore their blessings."

"She is a great healer, but I cannot have her in dangers way." I sighed.

Ivar rolled his eyes. "She's coming with us. She isn't some boring housewife, she has a talent that isn't going to waste. You can have guards watch over her, but you aren't keeping her away from the battlefield."

"She isn't your wife, Ivar."

"And she isn't your property."

I got up and left. I didn't want to discuss this anymore. I went and finished my plate elsewhere. I waited for Eir to return. When she did, she had a basket in hand. It looked heavy, but she didn't seem bothered.

She smiled when she saw me. But her smile faded when she saw my stern look.

"What's wrong?" She asked, she seemed nervous.

"Ivar wants you to come to Kattegat with us." I sighed. I noticed as her eyes lit up, but she tried to hide it as she waited for me to finish. "I don't want you to go and get hurt..." I couldn't ignore the eagerness in her face. She loved medicine, I can't be selfish when she can save a life. "But I know you have a great talent." She showed her smile and ran into my arms and I leaned to kiss her.

"I can't wait to go. I can help! That's so wonderful." She said softly.

"You will have a guard watching you at all times, I don't want anyone trying to hurt you."

"I don't care. I am just so excited to go. We will return to Kattegat as a married couple." Her smile made my heart melt. Her excitement made me excited.

"I know. Soon we'll have a big house and some thralls. We will be able to be alone without any interruptions." I trailed on.

"Maybe a cat to catch mice." She suggested.

"Good idea."

"I know." She smiled happily.

I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her and hopefully even in death. I don't want to ever be without her. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Eir's POV**

Hvitserk had some holes in his clothes, I decided to mend them, I needed something to do. I didn't have my Nurse directing my life anymore, I was lost without her, without her telling me what to do.

She never told me what I should do as a wife. She never taught me what my wifely duties really were, other than learning to sew and be a good person. What do normal wives do? But I am no normal wife. I've never been normal.

I mumble songs my Nurse used to sing to me. It was a good distraction as I did my mending work. When I finish, it was hard to tell that it ever had a hole in the first place. I place it on the desk and went to find something else for me to do.

I decided to practice archery. My father would just be making sure our boats got fixed up. I could tell everyone was growing anxious, they were ready to battle. I got things prepared to help the wounded.

When I approached the training grounds, I noticed Ingrid battling a man I recognized, as I walked closer, I noticed it was Hvitserk. I wasn't jealous, but I wasn't happy to see Ingrid being a show off.

I trusted Hvitserk, but not Ingrid. I knew her to be one of the type of women who never knew when to back down. She just didn't know when to quit.

I tried to shake the thought of her and him out of my mind. I wanted to pretend they never were intimate, but knowing that they were, I wondered who else he was with. Who did he sleep with? And how soon after I left? Did he move on quickly only to realize he missed me when he saw me? Does he really love me?

I must have been so in my own head because I didn't notice Ivar beside me until he spoke. "Jealous?" He sang evilly. He liked getting Hvitserk in trouble and getting under his skin. I wondered if he would be willing to tell me about the parts Hvitserk wasn't quick to share with me.

"Who has he been with in England?" I didn't mean my tone to be so upset, but it was.

Ivar took out his hand to count. But he smirked over at me, he was only jesting. "Three women. Ingrid, and two whores."

"Did he… love them?" I asked, I tried to sound neutral, but I don't think it came out that way.

"No." Ivar sighed, like he wished he did, just to get his brother in more trouble. "He was still very much obsessed over you."

I tried to hide my grin. But when I noticed Ingrid touch Hvitserk's arm, I grew tense. "Does she know that?"

"I won't worry about her." Ivar shrugged. "You are better."

I smile over at him. "Did you just compliment me?"

"I always do, just not to your face." He admitted. "I don't want you getting all gushy." I gave him a hug and he groaned. "Like that."

"You love it." I replied.

When I pulled away, I noticed Hvitserk coming over, he must have saw me hugging his younger brother. When I glanced up at Ivar, he had a smug look on his face, he wanted to get under his brother's skin once again.

Hvitserk was quick to bend down and kiss me. I tried to pull away quick, he was all sweaty. He smiled down at me. "What?"

"You are soaked." You stated. "You need a bath."

"Will you give me one?" He flirted.

I rolled my eyes. He was only being flirtatious to show off to his brother, as a silent reminder that I am his.

"Stop it." I warned. I knew what he was doing, and he knew that too.

"Having fun with Ingrid? Bringing back old memories?" Ivar taunted.

Hvitserk didn't seem so happy. I grabbed his hand, drawing his attention back on me. I hoped to cool the tension. "The feast tonight will have apple pie, just for you."

My husband's eyes lit up. "Really?" He was so easy to please.

I nodded my head. "I requested it. It will be one of our last nights here, I thought I could make sure you have one of your favorites before you're on the battlefield."

"You are the best wife. When we overtake Kattegat, I promise you will get whatever you want." He pulled me close and his hands started to travel around my body. I caught his hands as they begin to caress my bottom. I pull them to my back.

"What I want is a pet cat." I beamed. "Or a dog!"

"Anything you want, I'll get." He pressed his lips to mine once more.

"You boys should get busy." I replied, looking between the men. "I'm going to practice archery." I tapped my love of the shoulder and I gave Ivar's arm a small squeeze before walking over to one of the many targets.

They eventually went to practice for the battlefield. I could hear them taunting each other while they joined the others.

I lined my body up with the target and let my arrow fly into the center. All my arrows flied into the center, one cut through the other. I smile to myself proudly. I was so much better than when I first started. I hoped to have my arrows fly into the eyes of King Dag. Each eye being stabbed into. I will then scoop his eyes out for his son to swallow.

I went to collect my arrows once again, when I turned around to walk to my spot, I saw Ingrid standing with her arms crossed. She was broad shouldered and so muscular. I felt like a squishy being beside her. Her cheeks were chiseled and mine were full. I felt like her total opposite. Did Hvitserk even have a type?

"Well done. Not bad." She praised. But something in her voice told me she was analyzing me. She was processing who I was as a being. Possibly trying to figure out why Hvitserk likes me. Why he wanted to marry me.

"Thank you." I replied in a small voice. I held my bow tight. I was intimidated by her, she looked so strong and so aggressive.

"You are Prince Hvitserk's new wife, are you not?" She walked closer and I used all my strength to not take a step back.

"Yes, I am." I tried to sound confident, but my voice cracked instead.

"He is a great man." She smiled, but it didn't look kind. "You are very lucky." She was being very false and I was waiting for her to get to the point of this conversation. "He's so… sadistic in bed, isn't he? Aggressive, he knows exactly what he wants and how to get it." She smiled at the memory of their time together, but it made my stomach turn more than make me jealous.

"Sadistic?" I questioned. The thought of him in that manner disgusted me. Was he even who I thought he was? Is he even real?

She pulled back, but she had a dark grin. "Oh, he never… nevermind. You probably wouldn't be into it anyways." She shrugged. She was right, I wasn't into it, but the idea of him being a liar, made everything worse. He was a stranger. "I'm sure it is nothing."

"I'd love to further this conversation, but I have a feast to prepare for." I walked away from her, almost in a hurry. The thought of him… a sadist… the thoughts of Sindri crept into my brain. I almost made it inside when I bent over and hurled up my guts.

I leaned my hand against the wall. I tried to get the thought out of my head. But I couldn't.

The thoughts of Sindri tying my up to hurt me. The thoughts of him licking my blood and humiliating me for his own pleasure. My brain imagined Hvitserk doing that to me. I felt a hand on me, I push the person away.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. I looked up to see Astrid. I started to shake and I wanted to cry.

"What's wrong, Eir? Are you thinking about him again?" Her voice was soft.

I started to cry and I hugged into her. She stroked my head. "That bitch Ingrid ruin everything for me. I was trusting again and that bitch!" I growled.

"What did she do?" She pulled away to look at me. She seemed concerned.

"She told me…" I started to sob. "Hvitserk is more like Sindri than I thought."

She wrapped her arm around me and guided me inside. She took me to a private area and I retell my conversation with Ingrid. I brought up the things Sindri did to me. I told her my fears.

She grabbed my hands. "He loves you and knows about your past. He clearly understands he can't do that with you."

"But what if I'm not enough because I can't endure it. What if the person I sleep beside is more of a stranger?"

"I doubt the person he shows you is a stranger, he just doesn't share another part of him with you."

"But I am his wife, shouldn't I know the good and the bad?"

"Ingrid could just be stirring up trouble, you should have a conversation with him instead of taking what she says to heart."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I don't think I should go to the feast. I can't look him in the eye yet."

"No, you will go and you will enjoy yourself. This could be what Ingrid wants." Astrid kisses the side of my head. "You shouldn't listen to Ingrid until you've spoken to Hvitserk."

"I wish I never met Sindri." I sighed.

"Me too." She replied in a small voice.

I tried to build up the strength to go to the feast. I stood outside in the hallway, I couldn't find the courage to enter. I pace back and forth.

"You can do this." I told myself. "He won't hurt you." I stood at the door and finally walked through it, I was greeted by hot air, the smell of sweat and alcohol. There was a small hint of the food, but the alcohol was so overwhelming. The voices were loud and laughter filled the air.

I noticed Hvitserk talking to his brother and another man. They seemed to be talking about something regarding fighting by Hvitserk punching the air.

I walked over to a thrall with a tray of alcohol and I grabbed a tall glass of something dark and forced it down my throat. If I was going to face my husband, I was going to be tipsy, filled with drunk confidence.

My father caught my attention as he stood up from his chair. He grabbed Astrid's hand and she stood up as well. I feared what I'd hear.

"Friends! I bear great news!" My father announced, drawing in everyone's attention. "Astrid is with child!" Everyone erupted in cheers.

I clapped with one hand. I had more of a reason to throw alcohol down my throat. I might lose my seat on the throne. My father may receive what he has always wanted, a son. The love for me will be no more, I will be a distant memory. All my right to inheritance out the window.

It didn't take long for me to start to feel something, being small and not a drinker helped the effects to hit me. I was flirty and confident. One of them is what I needed.

I went to grab another drink, but someone took it away from me. "No more of that." I turned to see Hvitserk taking my drink from me.

"You are no fun." I replied irritably. I tried to grab it from him, but he held it over his head. I barely came up to his chest, making my attempts a huge failure. "Whatever, we need to talk anyways." I said, I felt so free, like I could say anything and not care. No anxiety whatsoever.

He looked around, as if he was embarrassed. "Lower your voice."

"No!" I shouted. I started to giggle. "I'm going to get food." I went to walk away at the sight of a turkey leg. I lost my train of thought, I was more concerned over getting food.

I analyzed my options, but then I realized what I wanted to do. I turned back around to see Hvitserk talking to my father. My father nodded his head and Hvitserk approached me.

"I think we should call it a night." He suggested as he guided me towards the exit.

"Whatever." I scoffed as we exited to the much quieter hallway. I was starting to grow angry for some reason, possibly because I remembered why I needed to talk to him about, why I cried today. "Don't touch me!" I growled. I moved out his touch. I hugged myself as if I've been violated.

"What is wrong?" He asked, growing impatient with me.

"You are what is wrong with me!" I shouted. I was growing heated. He was taken back at my outburst. "I got drunk so I could face you."

He no longer looked angry, he looked hurt. "Why?"

I stomped towards out bedroom door and yanked it open, I walked through it first. Hvitserk followed and shut it softly. My drunkenness was fading and I was sobering up. I didn't want to say my words anymore.

But I face him, he had his arms crossed and he was waiting for my answer. "I don't think you are who you say you are." I admitted.

"What?" He let out a small laugh. "Why would you think that?"

"I think you are more like Sindri than you're admitting." I frowned and so did he. He dropped his hands and tried to walk up to me, but I took a step back. "Ingrid could me about your time in England."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever she said-"

"She called you sadistic." I replied quickly. It just spilled from my mouth. I couldn't help but just get it out in the open. I just needed to know. "I need to know if you are."

He seemed nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck and I knew it was true. I sat on my vanity chair, I needed to sit down before I fell to the ground.

He walked up to me and knelt in front of me. He tried to grab my hands- but I pushed his away. I turned my head away, I couldn't look him in the eye. "Look, Eir... please look at me."

"No." I spat.

He sighed. "I am a little… but I couldn't do anything you aren't comfortable with. I don't want to hurt you, that's the truth. Ingrid, she liked it, so I could be that part of myself but-"

"I am your wife, I should know every part of you good and bad… do you even enjoy being with me?"

"What? Of course I enjoy being with you. I have so much fun with you." He grabbed my head for me to look him in the eye. "Eir, I don't need that part of me to enjoy our time together."

"What if I'm not enough or you get bored with me?" I asked, I was so scared he'd cheat on me because I'm not fun enough.

"That could never happen-"

"You say that now, but what if you try to choke me and I have a flashback? I can't do that with you. I-I'm boring. I'm so traditional- I'm a prude."

"Shut up, Eir." Hvitserk responded. "You don't have to worry about being boring, whatever you do, I get turned on. You making sure there's apple pie at the feast turns me on." I couldn't help but grin. "You just caring about me, turns me on. I'd rather have sex with you than any sex freak out there." I stifled a laugh. "I just want to be with you. I don't care what we do, it's going to be fun and amazing regardless."

"Do you mean that?" I asked in a small voice.

He smirked. "Oh I mean that." He started to press his lips to my neck. "Get that dress off." I grinned at him and nodded my head.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Hvitserk's POV**

Before the ships were ready to sail, I went to find Ingrid, I had a few words to say. It wasn't hard to find her, she was training with another shield-maiden.

She noticed me and she happily left her opponent to greet me. She must have not noticed my displeasement, or she just didn't care.

"Hello Prince Hvitserk." She greeted.

"Ingrid, I thought we agreed that what happened between us was casual, nothing more." I couldn't help my voice to ring roughly.

"We did." She shrugged innocently.

"Then do not speak to my wife again." I ordered.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what this is about? I was just messing with her. I didn't know that she is so sensitive."

"Don't speak to her again." I growled.

"Yes, sir." She replied smugly. She walked back to her opponent.

I didn't need my past to ruin my future. I would make sure of it.

**Eir's POV**

The ships were being loaded with warriors and cargo. I board with my small group of thralls. Hvitserk was waiting for me on the boat, he lend a hand and I gladly took it to board the ship.

"Are you excited?" I asked him as I straightened his armor.

"Yes," He beamed. "I hope this goes by quick."

"I just hope you come back in one piece."

"You know I will." He replied with pure confidence. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled happily at him.

It wasn't long until he was called away. When the ships sailed away, I sat down beside my thralls. I allowed them to talk amongst themselves. I turned my head to the sound of Ivar vomiting off the boat.

I went to my pouch and grabbed some ginger, I knew our leader will need it. I approached him, beside him was Bishop Heahmund, he had his sword in his hand, Ivar must have gave it back.

"Prince Ivar." I greeted. I stuck my hand out. Ivar gave me a weak grin and grabbed it roughly from my hand. I pat the Prince's head lovingly.

He seemed annoyed by my touch, but allowed me to pet him. I walked back over to my thralls. I looked over and met eyes with Hvitserk, he was drinking ale with some warriors, he had a displeased look on his face, he looked away without a gentle grin. He wasn't happy with my interaction with his brother. I looked at my lap, I felt ashamed, I didn't mean to make him upset.

It didn't feel like it took long to arrive to Kattegat. We quickly sat up a temporary camp. I had my trunk unloaded to Hvitserk's tent. It was quite nice and large, a clear sign of his status. But my father's and Ivar's were much larger.

There would be celebration today, but tomorrow would be all business. I had nervous butterflies in my stomach. I just hoped nothing bad happened.

I was drained by the voyage and was ready for bed. I changed into my nightgown and as the warriors got rowdy, I went to bed.

I started to hear laughter, I squint into the darkness to see Hvitserk taking his clothes off. He practically jumped onto the bed, making me roll into him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. His breath was strong with liquor. I was ready to fall back to sleep but I felt him press his lips to my neck and grab my breast.

"Hvitserk…" I muttered through the darkness. "Its too late for that."

"Come on." He sang.

"No." I pulled the blanket over my shoulder and rolled away. "Go to sleep."

I heard him huff angrily and roll over. I was too tired to care, I quickly drifted back to sleep.

When morning came, it came quickly. The men grew rowdy outside my tent. I was upset to be forced out of my dreamland.

I throw the covers back and quickly change into my day gown. My thralls were up and preparing stew for Hvitserk.

I walked out to see my husband sitting with some warriors while eating a meal. I kissed his head and sat beside him. A thrall put a bowl in front of me. I gave her a smile of appreciation.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Hvitserk asked.

"No, I'm so tired." I stretched my back before putting my spoon in my mouth.

"I hope you aren't getting sick." He replied softly.

"It sounds like you might be with child." The shield-maiden at the table injected.

Hvitserk choked on his stew, coughing loudly. "What?" He managed to get out.

"I used to get very tired in the beginning of my pregnancy." She shrugged.

"I'm not pregnant." I said with slight hostility.

I couldn't be, I really don't want to be. I didn't have too much time to think on it. I had to say goodbye to my husband as he goes into battle.

I pressed my lips to his. He cupped my face, soaking in all my features. "I'll be back, don't worry."

"I know," I sighed. "Just be careful."

He kissed my head before heading with the others. I was nervous for him, he seemed too excited to think of the worst outcome of today. He had too much confidence.

I tried to distract myself, I worked on a gown, I crocheted a blanket, I paced the grounds, I did all I could to not go insane.

I nearly fell over when I saw the mass of men coming over the hill, all seemed intact. I noticed my father and beside him was Uncle Halfdan. I was confused. Had he joined our side?

But as I scanned the men, I couldn't find Hvitserk. I rushed up to Ivar who wore a displeased look.

"Where is Hvitserk? Where is my husband?" I questioned frantically.

"Don't worry, he is with Bjorn's army as a prisoner." Ivar waved off.

"And why shouldn't I worry over that?"

"Because, he'll be returned in one piece, hopefully." The madman said.

I followed the leaders of the army. I needed to understand what is happening. My uncle Halfdan saw me and smiled. I returned one weakly. He approached me and hugged me close.

"You look so much like a woman, little Eir." He greeted.

"Thank you uncle." I replied.

He sat down on a stump and a thrall filled a horn for him. "This is madness." He said as he had a drink in hand.

"Is it? You are here where you belong. Don't deny it. Why would you fight for Lagertha or Bjorn? They are not your folk." Father told his brother, I could sense the tension.

"Bjorn saved my life. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Not really." Ivar injected, drawing everyone's attention. "We all choose to live a dangerous life. That is part of our way. So I think that you give what happened between you and Bjorn too much importance."

"Family has a greater claim." Father stated. "I don't want to fight against you. I don't want to have to… kill you. The world would make no sense."

"I suppose none of this makes any sense to him anyway." Uncle quickly gestured towards Bishop Heahmund, I almost forgot he was here, he was so quiet.

"He's a great warrior. He doesn't need anything to make sense." Ivar defended.

"By the gods, Ivar, you are just so cynical. You just don't care, do you?"

"I care about winning this war. Halfdan, you have to choose between a friend or a brother. To me, the answer is obvious." Ivar got down and crawled away.

I looked down at my hands. There's the saying, blood is thicker than water, but I never knew if it was true. Family can be terrible and friends could be loving.

The warriors were gone as quick as they came. They would be meeting the others face to face. I only hoped Hvitserk was in one whole piece.

When they returned, it was in a bloody rush. Everything was quickly packed and loaded onto the ship with little care.

Hvitserk grabbed my hand and quickly put me on a ship. There were men, bleeding everywhere. I could hear the cries of agony clear as day.

I quickly tried to grab what I could and whip something quick up for the wounded on my ship.

I walked over to a man with a giant gash in his leg. I grabbed a knife and cut away his pant leg. I poured water to clean the dirt from the wound. I could sew it.

I grabbed some pure alcohol and sterilized my hands and a needle from my embroidery work.

I looked up at the crazed man. I looked up at a random man. "You! Pin him down!" I ordered.

He did as I said and I pour alcohol onto the man's wound, he let out a blood curdling scream.

"You bitch!" He growled viciously.

"Hey!" Hvitserk shouted, he was ready to beat up the man.

"Hvitserk stop it!" I bellowed, his eyes widened and he listened. I turned to the man and start sewing up the wound. He eventually passed out, meaning him more complicit. I put some honey on it and wrapped it in a bandage.

A few other men called me over. I resetted a man's arm and I sealed some wounds. I went through the wounded men until all were well.

I finally was able to joined Hvitserk's side. I was about to rest my head on his shoulder when I noticed the wound on his tricep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him as I analyzed his wound.

He shrugged. "It will heal."

"Take your shirt off." He smirked smugly. "Just do it."

He took his armor off and his shirt. He was stabbed with an arrow. He was lucky it didn't hit anywhere important.

I just noticed his new heavily designed tattoos across his chest and arms. He had some scars that I sure had a detailed story behind them.

I poured alcohol onto a cloth and then pressed it onto Hvitserk's wound. He let out curses under his breath. I was able to just wrap the wound up, it wasn't severe enough to need stitches.

"Thank you, I love seeing you at work." He grinned.

He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. He started to deepen the kiss and I felt him tugging at my gown. I broke the kiss and pulled away, he didn't seem happy.

"Not in public." I muttered as my cheeks turned bright red.

"You are no fun." He taunted.

I roll my eyes at him. I had him put his shirt back on. It was chilly out at sea.

When we returned to my father's kingdom, I helped as many warriors as I could. When I returned to my shared room with Hvitserk, I had blood soaking my hands and gown. I walked over to my basin and washed the blood from my hands. I tried to scrub all of it off. As the water turned crimson, I could only hear the sounds of the wounded crying out for help.

"Eir." I heard Hvitserk say ever so softly. I turned around and his eyes grew wide. I looked down at myself, I looked like I was in battle as well. He slowly approached me and grabbed a washcloth and wiped my face, I didn't know I had blood on my face. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You're covered in blood." He stated flatly.

"I was helping others."

He turned me around and I felt him pulling at the strings of my gown. I took my arms out and let it fall to the ground. I was left in my undergarments. I put on my nightgown while Hvitserk goes to run my gown to a thrall.

I stared at my reflection. I imagined it was Sindri's blood, all of it draining from his corpse. We would then find out if blood is thicker than water. I imagined what his cries were, what his plead sounded like.

"Eir… you okay?" I heard Hvitserk ask.

"Yes, I am just thinking." I looked over at him and grinned. "I saved lives today." I beamed as I crawled under the covers.

Hvitserk sat on the edge of the bed and started to undress. "You are a great healer, Ivar is impressed by your work."

"Of course he is." I replied cockily.

He crawled under the covers and pulled me close. He kissed my cheek and rested his head on mine. "I will be traveling to Frankia."

"Frankia? When?" I sat up and looked over at him.

"Tomorrow, I'll be back as soon as I can." He replied softly. He grabbed my hand. "I'm going to visit my uncle and ask for his assistance in the war."

"Do you think he will?"

"Yes."

I nodded my head and laid back down. He cuddled close to me again. It didn't take long for us to drift off to sleep. I wasn't pleased that he could be gone for a long time, but it was for a good cause. 


	28. Chapter 28

I walked Hvitserk to the dock. He gave me a big kiss before boarding. I watched the ship leave until it was completely out of view. I would miss him greatly.

I was met with relief when blood started to flow from between my legs. I thankfully wasn't pregnant.

I remembered when I first menstruated, I was so scared, I cried nonstop. I learned that it lasted longer than I expected and would visit me as often as once a month. I still believe it is a curse. It was a waste of good cotton.

I made that magical paste and put it on my lower abdomen. I was in so much pain. I hated it. I would sneeze and I felt blood gush from between my legs

I liked it when it started to lessen and I felt like I was less restrained to my bed. When I felt much better, I joined Ivar in the empty great hall. He sat at the table, just staring at his chessboard. Bishop Heahmund was left behind in Kattegat, he was possibly dead.

"Hello, Ivar." I greeted.

He turned back and gave me a grin. "Come to join me?"

I sat down across from him. "I don't understand chess still."

"We don't have to play." He replied. He picked the queen up and analyzed it. "I haven't forgotten about our arrangement. I still plan to assist you."

"That's good because I think we both have one thing in common." I rested my elbows on the table.

"And what's that?"

"We want the people who have wronged us to suffer." I shrugged.

He grinned darkly. "Yes," he placed the queen back down. "You will become queen of that kingdom am I correct?"

"Yes,"

"If I help you, you must remember you are indebted to me." His voice was low and commanding.

"Of course, what do you want?"

He gave me a shrug. "Time will tell."

"I've thought of all the things I want to happen to Sindri, I could force him to eat his father's eyes, or skin him alive, burn him, break each and every bone, I could have men rape him. I want him to suffer terribly. I want him to fear me. Can you make sure that happens?"

"Of course. I could make sure nothing but the worst happens to him."

"I want to be the last thing he sees before he dies."

"I can make sure that happens too."

I gave him a crooked grin. "Good."

"Queen Eir, that rolls off the tongue nicely, doesn't it?"

"It does, just like King Ivar."

He gave me a pleased grin. I didn't waste much of his time, I went to my father's study and checked his trunks for a map of Sindri's kingdom.

"Eir!" I heard my father call. I straightened up and tried to look innocent. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing." I replied hastily.

"It looks like you're going through my things, want to tell me why?" He crossed his arms and slowly approached me.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"The truth, Eir." He ordered. "What is all this about?"

"I plan to kill Sindri." I replied flatly.

"What?" He acted as if he feared he heard me incoherently. "Kill him?"

"Ivar and I have an arrangement. When he become king, he will help me invade his kingdom. I will kill King Dag quick, but Sindri will be tortured. I will become queen of that kingdom. There's nothing you can do to stop me. Your men will join me. I helped heal them, they owe me."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You can't stop me, he raped me and beat me- he deserved to be tortured." I growled. "He'll never hurt another woman again, I'll make sure of it."

My father walked past me and pulled a map from a drawer and handed me it. "The map to their kingdom. After the incident, I circled their weak spots."

"Thank you, father." I replied with a small grin.

"Eir, I know I haven't always been fair to you, but I never doubt for a moment that you wouldn't make a fantastic queen. I guess I just wanted you to be my little girl a little longer, but I see now you are a strong woman, just like your mother." He kissed my head. "Draw out his death."

"I will." I replied.

He pat me on the shoulder and exited the room. I opened the map and scanned it, it was exactly what I was looking for. They have great markets, I'll be able to make strong alliances with this kingdom, it's small but very valuable.

I imagined myself on the throne. I imagined I looked well. I'll soon have a real crown, not one made of twigs.

  
I tried to find a way to busy myself. I joined the Thing and helped rule cases. One man had raped and killed another man's slave, he will have to pay the owner what the slave was worth. If he couldn't come up with the money, he would become a slave temporarily.

A woman divorced her husband and got some money to get on her feet as a single woman. Another was a young woman who claimed an older gentleman raped her, it was ruled she be paid for what he has done and he will be punished for disgracing her and her family.

But the one that stood out was two older men fighting over property. It resulted into screaming matches, and then a holmgang, they would battle until one of them dies. They could have done it until the first one drew blood, but they were so passionate over the property.

I watched then fight each other, swinging their swords around, letting out battle cries. A guard tried to keep me away from the action, but I watched intensely. I wanted to know who would die.

Eventually the eldest out of the two falls to his death. His dull eyes looking into mine. He was no more, he was with the gods. I was called out of my thoughts as a wailing widow sobs onto the corpse. She called his name, wanting him to hear her wails, as if a miracle would happen.

I was directed away from the brokenhearted family members sobbing over their loss. I thought of Sindri once again, I hoped his family cried when he died, they would only be joining him soon after. I will have no mercy when I have my way. I'll be on that throne with blood at my feet. I'll make sure of it.


	29. Chapter 29

I heard the horn blow, I was quick to run to the dock. I smiled giddily at the large stretch of warriors coming on many ships. It was like the great heathen army once again. This time with Frankish soldiers. I wondered what it was like there, what my mother was like. Did I look Frankish? Or do I look like a Viking? 

I scanned the crowd looking for Hvitserk, I smiled big when I noticed him disembarking from one of the ships. He looked slightly tanner, but that could have been a trick of the light. 

He gave me a big grin when he spotted me. He rushed my way and I met him halfway. He lifted me in his arms and spun me around before placing me on my feet. 

I presses my lips to his, unable to get enough. "I've missed you greatly!" 

"I missed you too, the weeks were unbearable." He replied pulling me closer. 

"Welcome back Hvitserk." We heard Ivar greet. 

I turned around to see the leader standing proudly on his crutches. The blue soldiers started to flood into the village like a steady river. 

"Good to be back." Hvitserk grinned happily. 

Where is Rollo?" Ivar asked abruptly. 

"Rollo couldn't come. He had too many responsibilities." Hvitserk kept his arms clasped around me like he was too afraid to let go.

"Mmm-hmm." Ivar didn't seem very convinced.

I watched as Hvitserk's grin grew wider. "But he also told me that he would come back and celebrate with us afterwards."

"Mmm-hmm." He repeated as he scanned his new soldiers. 

"He only asked for one thing." He suddenly sobered up.

"And what was that?" Ivar asked as his brother grabbed his full attention.

"That we spare Bjorn's life."

"Perhaps we will." Ivar shrugged before turning away. "Have fun." 

Hvitserk looked down at me and I could see what he wanted to do. He grabbed my hand and we quickly made our way to our shared room. He seemed too excited to walk with a steady pace. He couldn't get us alone fast enough. 

After out passionate time together, he leaned back in bed with a smile while he played with my hair. 

"Is it beautiful in Frankia?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it's much warmer there too. They are all Christians though, the only downside." I leaned my chin against his chest. 

"I wonder if my mother was a Christian." I replied thoughtfully. 

"Maybe she was, but then that means Harald fell in love with a Christian woman." 

"I hope she got to be with her god, but then that means she won't be with me." I sighed sadly. 

"She could have believed in our gods while she lived here, I think our gods would accept her." 

"I hope so. I'd like to meet her one day." 

I felt Hvitserk wrap his arms around me. "What did you do while I was gone?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I went to the Thing and witnessed a holmgang. I also spent time with Ivar, I mainly bothered him." 

"You witnessed a holmgang?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, a poor man died, but the dispute was settled." He gave me a look that showed that he saw me as too delicate to witness such a thing and be alright. But I can handle almost anything now. "What? Surprised I could endure it?" 

"Yeah, a little." He admitted.

"I'm not a wimp, Hvitserk. I'm not scared of witnessing deaths." I replied a little roughly. 

"I just don't want you to have to." 

"Because you think of me as dainty?" I questioned. 

"N-no." He staggered, he tried to take back his words. "I just t-think-"

"Hmm." I replied, I kind of enjoyed watching him panic. 

My entertainment was cut short as the door was abruptly opened. Hvitserk was quick to lift the blanket to cover my body from the invader. 

"Sorry to disturb, Prince, but Bjorn Ironside has arrived." The messenger quickly left. 

Hvitserk mumbled under his breath as he threw back the covers, revealing his body. He grabbed his pants and started to wobble as he forced his leg through a pant leg. 

I followed his lead and find my undergarments. I was quick to put my clothes back on. I followed closely behind him to the great hall. 

I met my father's eyes, they looked angry, perhaps because he clearly knew Hvitserk and I just had sex. But what did he expect? My husband just got back from a long trip. 

Before us was Bjorn Ironside. Ivar didn't sit far from him. I noticed Hvitserk trying to hide his excitement to see Bjorn again. 

"…But where is Rollo? Where is my uncle?" Bjorn asked, looking around as if Rollo was to pop out of no where.

"I went to meet him. He sends his love to you, Bjorn Ironside, and hopes you're not willing to fight against his forces." Hvitserk responded, trying to sound tough. He sat down near Ivar and was quick to gesture me beside him. 

"Then why would he commit his forces to you?" Bjorn quizzed. 

"He didn't tell. That's the truth. Only that he was prepared to do so." Hvitserk shrugged his shoulders before grabbing my hand and pulling it into his lap.

"I can tell you." Ivar spoke up. "Rollo sees justice in our cause. Lagertha murdered our mother and usurped her kingdom." 

"All that is in the past now, Ivar." Bjorn said irritably.

"I must avenge my mother's murderer and I think you would do the same if it was you."

"For the sake of our father's legacy and everything he believed in, I am asking you, Ivar, do not put our people's lives at risk." Bjorn had lots of passion in his voice, I could tell he didn't want to fight his little brother.

"The only reason why you are saying this is because you see all the might gathering against you. If you still thought you could win, you would not be here, Bjorn. The fact is, you are afraid." 

"I'm not afraid. This changes nothing." 

"Well..." Ivar waves his hand and warriors stand up with weapon in hand. 

Father stands from his throne. "What is this? You know as well as I do that this is not our way. It's not our way!"

"It was worth a try." Ivar waves his hand again and his men creased. I was shocked that Ivar would even attempt a foolish thing. 

"I'm sorry Rollo had to involve himself in our quarrel. Doesn't he have worlds enough to conquer?" Bjorn said, looking at father before getting up and leaving the hall. 

 

I locked eyes with Hvitserk, I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I just realized what this all meant. The brothers could die, or sever their ties even more. 

"You have a glow." Ivar teased his brother. Hvitserk looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. "The sex must have been good." 

My father groaned. "Do not say that again." He got up from his throne and stormed off. 

My cheeks were burning red. I was super embarrassed, but Hvitserk seemed to have a little pride as it caused my father distress.


	30. Chapter 30

It wasn't long and we were going overseas for the second battle. I wasn't looking forward to it. I had a bad feeling in my gut. I just hoped Hvitserk wasn't killed. I didn't like the idea of siblings fighting each other, they should be on the same side, but the water is murky when someone related to the family kills another. It will strike outrage.

I had trained some girls to help me. They were my best thralls. I trusted them. I knew they'd make great helpers.

The journey to Kattegat was like any other. When we arrived we quickly set up a temporary campsite.

I watched Hvitserk slowly growing antsy. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't want to bother him while he speaks to his fellow warrior friends.

I decided to approach Astrid. She gave me a warm smile but she looked far from okay. "Tomorrow is the big day." I sighed.

"Yes." She grabbed my hand. "I am glad you're here. You are very popular amongst the warriors." She smiled big. "You are a great healer."

"Thank you, Astrid. I hope you do not go to Valhalla just yet. It will be ashame to lose you."

She tried to smile, but it was forced. "I don't think you should worry about me. You should spend tonight with your husband, he will need your support."

"He knows I support him."

"Have you told him of your plans?" She questioned bluntly.

My eyes widened. She knew. "Father told you?"

"Of course he did. But did you tell Hvitserk?"

I flattened my dress. "No, he doesn't have any idea."

"You should tell him, I'm sure he'd support you."

I rolled my eyes. "He sees me as weak, he won't let me fall through with this plan. When it's far too late for him to stop me, I'll tell him then."

"You should tell him now, Eir. He will only be angry if you wait to tell him." I looked over at Hvitserk drinking with his friends.

"I will. I will." I replied. I didn't know when but I would. But how could I begin to explain myself to him? I know his darker side, perhaps its only fair he knows mine like Ivar knows it- he also likes it, making me certain Hvitserk wouldn't.

The night drew on and eventually Hvitserk wanted us to retire for the night, but we weren't sleeping.

As he laid down, my feeling of guilt hit me. He had a smile on his face, I couldn't wipe that away. I would tell him after, no matter what happens, I'll tell him.

"What will you do after the battle?" I asked him, trying to clear my head of my inner voice.

He sighed and looked to the ceiling as if it had the answer. "I don't know. Help Ivar if he needs it. You and I will have plenty of down time to be together." He intertwines our fingers. "Perhaps get us a cat for our big home."

"I'd like that. I'd also like to become a healer for Kattegat." For the small time I'll be there. "If I ever got a kingdom, would you move with me?"

He gave me a confused look. "Of course I would. Would I become king?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Then certainly." He pressed his lips to mine. "Are you concerned that you'll have a brother?"

I sighed. "Yes, obviously. But I'll usurp him if I have to. I am the eldest, no matter my gender, I deserve the throne."

"I like this kind of Eir." Hvitserk started to kiss my neck.

Maybe he would understand, maybe he wouldn't be too mad. But what if he hated me? How could I fix it?

Eventually the night drew to an end and we fell asleep. But even in my dreams I was filled with anxiety. I must have had another night terror because I woke up in a pool of sweat and Hvitserk was holding me, trying to calm me.

I looked up at him, he seemed relieved that I woke up. I just laid back into him. When would I no longer have night terrors? When Sindri is dead?

The sun finally came up and I got Hvitserk dressed in his armor, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. It distracted me from my thoughts.

"When it's over, I'll get us a huge home, a room just for us, a room just for the thralls and perhaps one for any future babies." He grinned as he drank from his horn.

"You can see us having children?"

"If course I do. What a dumb question. You will be the most beautiful mother in all of Kattegat." He stroked my cheek.

"And you'll be the most handsome father." I got on my tippy toes for him to lean down and kiss me.

The tent flap opens and Ivar enters on crutches. "Good you're up. Come on." He then exits to give us privacy.

I started to frown. "Come back in one piece, okay?"

"I will, Eir. Don't worry. I promise I'll be back." He cupped my face and gave me a sweet kiss goodbye.

I hugged myself as I watched him exit to join the large crowd of men. I can't imagine myself remarrying if he dies. I will remain without a husband for the rest of my life, hopefully on a throne.

"Don't worry, my lady. The gods will watch over him." Brit, one of my thralls said reassuringly.

"I know, but perhaps the gods want him early." I sighed.

I sat outside for hours where blue soldiers started near, no doubt protecting the camp from any attempts of destruction.

If we win, we will have a large celebration. I will drink beside my husband and perhaps get that cat I was promised.

I couldn't distract myself, I had to watch the hills for my husband to return. My father and Astrid were out there as well. Would they return as well? I hoped so. I needed them to. If my father died, I could try and usurp Astrid and take my father's throne and Sindri's. I don't need to be the queen of Norway or Denmark to be satisfied, but it would help.

At first I could hear something in the distance and then I was met with a great mass coming towards me, cheering happily.

But why? Did we win or was it the other army taking vengeance?

I had my answer as I saw men of blue. I nearly fell to my knees, Ivar did it. He is king. I tried to run towards the group of men. I searched for any familiar faces. I spotted Ivar in his chariot and my father… I search and searched for Hvitserk, I was relieved to see him with his arm wrapped around another warrior.

They were all covered in blood, which meant I would be needed for someone's aid but first, I jump into Hvitserk's arms, not caring if I was covered in blood of our own.

"We did it!" He chanted.

"I am so proud of you!" I screeched.

I would love to stay with him but I was called away to a tent filled with the wounded. They must have left the severely injured to die because the ones I tended were not as gruesome as I expected.

I had my helpers do the less severe ones while I did resetting of bones or sewing up larger wounds.

Soon we paraded into Kattegat where Ivar made his announcement, he was their new king. And now it was time for me to become queen.


	31. Chapter 31

I went to find my father in the great hall, I just noticed that I haven't seen Astrid. I went up to him and tapped on his shoulder. He looked like he has seen Helhiem.

"Where is Astrid?" I asked.

He gave me a saddened look and grabbed my hands. "Eir, there is something I should tell you. We lost Astrid and Halfdan."

I wasn't sure if his words were true. "No," I gripped my hands from his grip. "No, you're lying." But my anger turned to tears. He pulled me close and rested my head on his shoulder. "No, no."

"I know, I know." He replied softly.

I wasn't in the mood to celebrate. I went to my temporary stay in the fortress. I couldn't be around people. I just sat down and cried.

I eventually heard Hvitserk enter. "Lagertha has fled, along with my brothers. We should find them eventually." I turned to face him and his smile faded. "No, no, what's wrong." He ran to my side, trying to fix what he can't.

"Astrid and Uncle Halfdan is dead." I eventually got out. "My heart is broken." I sobbed into his chest.

He held me close. "I know. But they are with the gods."

"I don't want them to be with the gods." I muffled. "I want them here."

He held me closer, like he was scared to let go. I was eventually able to go to sleep, but it wasn't a peaceful slumber.

When morning came, Hvitserk flew into the room with a smile on his face. I was in no mood for his high spirits.

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and guided me down the street until we hit a quieter road. If he was taking me to the woods, I wasn't interested. He quickly covered my eyes. "Just walk forward." He guided. I listened and slowly walked straight. But eventually he stopped me abruptly. "Okay, open your eyes."

He removed his hands and I see a beautiful home, it was a decent size, one for a lord it seemed.

I cracked a small grin. "It's...it's perfect." I gasped.

"I thought you'd like it." He grabbed my hand and we walked inside, it was warm and comforting. I loved it. "Ivar helped me get it from the owner. It took little persuasion."

"I love it."

We had men bring our belongings to the home. The thralls indeed had their own room to sleep in. We also had a spare room. Hvitserk seemed dead set on future children.

Our enjoyment was cut short when Rollo came to visit and celebrated with the men for their successes.

I would have joined the festivities, but I was still greatly effected from my losses. But what I didn't expect was Hvitserk to come home with news.

I sat in a rocking chair by the fire, I was mending some clothes. The door opened and Hvitserk entered with a nervous look on his face. He briefly looked to our thralls and signaled for them to give us space.

Did he find out about my plans? I planned to tell him- I did… I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously as he came to kneel in front of me. He grabbed my hands and he found it difficult to make eye contact.

"You mustn't be mad. It was a battle, Eir." His voice was so soft, I was frightened.

"What has happened?"

"Your father… king Harald..." He was stalling. "He killed Halfdan."

I felt like I was hit with a door. "What? How do you know? Are you sure?"

"During our meeting with Rollo, Harald said he killed Halfdan. I am so sorry, Eir. I'm so sorry." He kissed my head.

"You're lying, why would you lie?" I questioned angrily. I didn't want to believe it.

"I-I'm not lying Eir."

My bottom lip began to tremble. I tried to stop the flow of tears but I couldn't. He pulled me close as he did a few days prior.

He tried to comfort me once again. How could my father kill his brother? Uncle Halfdan wasn't like Sigurd, he was so kind. He loved us. He bought us gifts on our birthday. He cared for us and my father killed him, for what? Trying to make his own choices in life? Battle or not, he didn't deserve to die. Ubbe saved Hvitserk life, that's what a brother should do.

But not my father, he was an ass. A monster. Did he kill Astrid too?

I stared into the fire for what felt like hours, I was unable to speak. I finally looked up at Hvitserk approached me. "Let's go to bed."

I nodded my head. We entered our bedroom and took our day clothes off and changed into our night ones.

I didn't feel like sleeping. I couldn't believe what my father has done. "Would you do it?"

Hvitserk looked over at me, he nearly jumped at the sound of my voice. "What?"

"Would you kill your brother?"

He sighed at the thought. "I could see myself killing Ivar sometimes. But I'm not entirely sure."

"Uncle Halfdan was a good man, a loyal man. If he felt like Bjorn saving his life was the reason to stay on his side, so be it, he didn't deserve to go. I thought my father loved him. I was wrong."

"I know it doesn't help, but the gods wanted him. He wouldn't have died if they didn't see him ready."

"They didn't, my father did." I replied bluntly. "I can't kill my father to avenge my uncle, but it's a thought." I laid down and went to bed. The thought of me covered in my father's blood, could I do it? Maybe.

I woke up the the sound of eggs sizzling. I turned over to see Hvitserk not beside me. I assumed he was either eating or with Ivar.

I got out of bed and walked into the living area. Hvitserk was indeed eating and he seemed to be eating my portions as well.

I sit down and he tries to act innocent. "I saw you." I told him.

"Don't know what you're referring to." He shrugged.

"Prince Hvitserk," a thrall called as she entered the house. "King Ivar has called for you. He says its urgent."

I watched as he rolled his eyes and put down his fork. He leans over to kiss my cheek. "Eat up."

"I will." I replied before he fled out the door.

I took the opportunity of his absence to finally be able to make up a plan. I could write it down, Hvitserk didn't know how to read, therefore he can't find it and be angry with me.

I write down ideas for the invasion, something smart, strategic like Ivar, but I wasn't sure if it came out that way. We soon will have our first meeting. I will have to sneak out at night, what a hard task, how can I slip from Hvitserk's side without him ever noticing. Could I get a thrall to vouch for me?

I'd soon find out.

 


	32. Chapter 32

My hand was covered in ink. My desk was stained with drips of black. I wrote myself notes trying to remember everything from the meetings I've attended. I hoped Ivar would bring his brain to the table, I feared that I wasn't good enough.

My bedroom door flies open and I see Brit. "Prince Hvitserk is coming, my lady!" She exclaimed anxiously before shutting the door.

I quickly roll up my parchments and map and store them under the rug beneath the bed. I put the top to my ink bottle and tried to wash the black from my hands.

I heard the front door open and Hvitserk calling for me. What news did he bring now? I was in no mood for more bad news.

I exited our bedroom and saw Hvitserk's past in front of me. Margrethe. Ubbe's wife. She was covered in mud and smelt like manure. She looked like a wounded animal, she seemed off.

"Brit, run a bath please." I ordered.

"Yes, my lady!" Brit quickly ushered the other girls to help.

Hvitserk had her sit down at the table, she watched me closely, like she was scared that I was going to hurt her.

"Ivar found where they were all hiding, but they left nothing but her behind." Hvitserk explained as I poured her a cup to drink.

When I placed it in front of her, she coward into Hvitserk.

"Go on, Margrethe. Drink up." He said softly. She nodded her head and grabbed the cup and put it to her mouth. "Eir will take care of you."

Would I? I was feeling jealousy flare up within me, she had sex with him and I saw the way they were together. Did he still feel something? Is that why he brought her home?

"I'll get her some bread." I said softly as I went to the cupboard.

"What is she doing here?" I heard her mumble, almost in a growl.

"She's uh… she's my wife." Hvitserk stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

I cut a piece of bread off and put it in front of her. She didn't seem happy to see me at all. But she grabbed the piece of bread and ate it hungrily.

When the bath was ready, I prepared to walk her to it but she gave me an angry look. "I want Hvitserk to help me."

I looked at my husband and he looked at me, almost trying to act innocent. "Oh, okay." He was quick to help her.

I gave Brit a glance that she knew was a signal. She nodded her head, she will be watching them closely.

"I have to go into town. I'll be back soon." I walked into my room to grab my papers and cloak. I left without them noticing anything odd.

I made it to the great hall where Ivar was drinking with his guards. When he spot me he smiled big.

"Did Hvitserk take Mad Margrethe to your home?" He questioned.

"Yes." I replied flatly, trying not to sound jealous. "What do you mean mad?"

"She's crazy. She went crazy as soon as Ubbe left her for Torvi."

"Bjorn's wife?"

"Not anymore." He handed his horn to a thrall and stood up on his crutches. "But I assume you didn't come here to talk about that." He eyed my papers.

"No, I didn't. May we have some privacy?"

He gave me a small grin and nodded his head. The two of us go into a quieter room. I laid my papers onto the table. He sat down down to rest his legs.

"What is this?"

I rolled out the map with many markings. "Father highlighted their weak spots. They focus their attention towards their entrance because thats where their river is. Behind them is dense woods. I know if we go through there, we'll have the element of surprise. It has dangerous animals in there, but nothing your warriors can't handle." I looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking.

"What is their wall made of?"

I smiled big. "They are idiots and made it of wood. It might be moist, but I think some oil would do the trick."

"We could make a fire and draw their attention towards it and make our break into the kingdom."

I nodded my head. "We should go in the middle of night, their men will be tired and won't be expecting it. It's almost winter, making them even more certain no one would attempt it. Raiding season is spring. Autumn is the perfect time."

"I would love to further our conversation, but I have some other meetings. Can you come by tomorrow night? I'm sure Hvitserk will be occupied."

"Don't even joke about Hvitserk with her." I scoffed.

He smiled proudly. "My apologies, Princess Eir."

I rolled up my parchments and hid them in my cloak. "Good day, King Ivar."

As I left the room my father entered, I ignored his greeting and exited the great hall. I wanted nothing with him. I hated him.

When I made it home, the sun was beginning to set. I noticed many candles lit as the thralls made dinner. Margrethe looked nicer, she was nice and clean and in one of my dresses. They were baggy on her, she was more narrow than before, possibly from malnourishment.

She didn't seem happy to see me at all. It was like she saw me as a threat.

"I hope you don't mind that I gave her one of your dresses to wear as the thralls washes hers." Hvitserk said softly.

"No, I don't mind." I lied.

"Dinner is almost done, my lady." Dagny, my other thrall said in a weak tone.

"Thank you, Dagny. I'll wash up." I replied.

I made my way to the master bedroom, trying not to be discreet as possible, I couldn't have the papers crinkle. I was relieved to make it to my room without a sound. I hide my papers and put away my cloak. I washed my hands in my basin before returning to my husband.

When dinner was prepared, Margrethe narrowed her eyes at me. Hvitserk didn't notice, he was too busy eating. I tried to ignore her eyes, but it was kind of hard.

"Do you love love him?" Margrethe asked bluntly.

Hvitserk seemed surprised to hear that come from her. He looked at me, wanting to know the answer, even though he clearly did. "Of course I love him."

"You called him a whore." She stated plainly. "You said he was dirty. Why be with him now?"

I wanted to leave this conversation. "I-I love him. He isn't who I thought he was."

"How was everyone's day?" Hvitserk asked changing the subject.

"Good, since you saved me from that monster, Ivar." Margrethe growled. "He was going to kill me, I'm sure of it."

"I wouldn't let him." Hvitserk responded kindly.

She gave him a soft smile before glaring at me. I always knew she hated me. But now that I'm married to Hvitserk, she had an even bigger reason to.

"Mine was okay." I shrugged.

"Have you spoken to your father?" Hvitserk asked.

"Of course not."

I felt him grab my hand under the table. "He'll want to speak to you eventually."

I'd need to talk to him, I knew that, I needed his soldiers, but Hvitserk doesn't know that yet.

"I know." I just said.

When the night came to an end, Hvitserk put Margarethe to bed. I changed into my nightgown and brushed the tangles from my hair. I saw through my vanity mirror, him enter and kick his boots off. He seemed exhausted.

"What a day." He sang.

"She still hates me." I replied dryly.

"No, she just doesn't know you yet." I noticed him look over at me and smirk. He came over and started to kiss me neck intensely. "Are you jealous that she's here?"

"A little." I admitted.

"You don't have to worry." He took the brush out of my hand and lifted me out of my chair. He pulled me close. "I only have eyes for you." He pressed his lips to my neck once again and his hands roam my body. I felt a hitch in my throat as he continued his touch.

"Hvitserk…" I breathed.

"Want me to stop?"

"No." I pressed my lips to his. He backed me onto the bed. I fell back and could see the hunger on my husband's face.

"Let's have sex in our new house." He breathed as he crawled on top of me.

"You have to be quiet." I tell him with a smirk as I glanced at the door. "You were far from quiet at the camp."

"This is my house, I don't have to be quiet." He grinded his hips against me.

I started to pull at his pants eagerly. "What about Margrethe?"

"She's two rooms down." He shrugged.

"Please be quieter. I don't want to bother anyone."

"Keep being a good girl. It's turning me on." He kisses my neck roughly.

"I'm serious." I chuckled. I reached down to grab him. He smirked up at my touch. "Promise me, tonight you'll be quieter."

"Keep doing that and I'll think about it."

I smiled and continued. He smiled and presses his lips to mine. He found himself between my thighs. He didn't take time to get to work with his hips.

This time it was me trying to stay quiet. I moaned under my breath. He grabbed my hips to pull himself closer.

"Hvitserk." I heard. It wasn't from my mouth.

I saw Hvitserk's eyes widen. He quickly left between me and he grabbed the blanket to wrap around himself. I tried to hide my face.

"Margrethe, what are you doing in here?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"I think Ivar is trying to kill me." She whispered as if he'd hear her.

Hvitserk gave me an apologetic look. I nodded my head and he climbed off and found his pants. I was very embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to ever see me doing such activity but Hvitserk. I felt dirty.

Hvitserk walked her out to put her back to bed. I laid my head against the pillow. I couldn't believe she walked in on us. If Hvitserk thought I could continue, I couldn't. The mood was dead.

Thankfully Hvitserk's mood was killed too and we just laid down and cuddled. We both couldn't believe that happened. 


	33. Chapter 33

The days started to rush by and I found myself engulfed in planning for Sindri's downfall. It was the only thing keeping me from crying over Astrid and my Uncle.

My father was going to leave soon and I'd be joining a meeting with him that night. It had been difficult sneaking out without suspicion, but Hvitserk seemed oblivious to my plans. He had been busy babysitting Margrethe.

I went behind the house and practiced archery. I needed to clear my head and escape from Margrethe.

I kept comparing myself to her. She was the ideal perfect woman. Blonde hair, pale skin with no blemish or freckle, she was thin and gorgeous.

My hair was a light auburn, I was curvy and my nose and cheeks were covered in freckles. I had a small scar above my eyebrow from Sindri. I wasn't sure why Hvitserk chose me over her. Besides that fact that she had lost her sanity, she was perfect, not to mention he once adored her.

I hoped her sanity never came back, because then Hvitserk might cheat on me with her. I know its possible for her to get better, I did. I am reminded of how much I lost it, begging Sindri to hit me, begging him to kill me. I walked to my father's room, determined that Sindri would finally kill me. I had no desire to live.

But I got better, I found a reason to continue. She doesn't want to die, she just is paranoid. She was once convinced that I poisoned her meal because I knew "Hvitserk loved her more than me."

I knew it wasn't true, but maybe he still felt something, he was reminded of their times together. She was more complicit and willing to do anything to please him. She would do anything he wanted while I could not. I couldn't do the darker parts of his desires.

I wasn't getting the peace that I so badly wanted.

  
**Hvitserk's POV**

I woke up kind of late, I was busy following Ivar around, doing as he asked. I found myself wanting to find something to follow, something to do.

I had plans to have children with Eir, but my attempts were failing. Was she unable to bear children? Was I unable to give her children? Was I less of a man than I have originally thought?

I watched my wife embedding her arrows into the red dot of the target. She had improved tremendously.

I noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was Margrethe. I looked over at her as I tied up my boots.

"I thought we could go into town to…" I was cut off from the slipping of her gown. She let her dress hit the floor, revealing herself to me. "No no." I rushed over and pulled her dress back up. "No no."

She gave me a confused look. "You don't want to have sex?"

How could she ask me that? Of course I didn't want to have sex with her. I thought it would click in her brain that I was no longer hers, she no longer shared me and I no longer shared her.

"No, Margrethe. I am married." I replied honestly.

She put her arms through her sleeves and reached back to tie her dress up.

"Okay." She replied softly. "I'm hungry."

"I'll get you some bread." I said walking her out of my bedroom.

I was relieved Eir didn't walk in during that ordeal. I knew she wasn't happy with Margrethe being here, even if she said she was okay with it. I needed her to understand how much I rather have her. But she didn't ever seem convinced.

When nightfall came, I planned on taking Margrethe to the great hall, I wanted Eir to go as well. I didn't want her staying home any longer to wallow.

Before she could change into her nightgown I pulled my wife close. "You are coming to the great hall tonight." I tell her as I kiss the side of her head.

"No, father is there." She stated plainly.

"Please go, for me? You don't have to stay long." I begged.

She sighed. "Okay." I leaned down to kiss her.

"Good."

I had the girls join me with my old friends. All was well for most of the night. Ivar had his former slave beside him.

"Do you think he's good in bed?" I heard my friend ask.

Margrethe smiled at her lap. "No, he is… boneless."

There was laughter around the table, but not from Eir. She nudge me as I laughed along. I was quick to wipe my grin off my face and I cleared my throat.

"How is it being married, Hvitserk?" My friend, Erik asked. "Do you have the best of both worlds?" His eyes traveled between Margrethe and Eir.

I was quick to turn to Eir who didn't seem happy at all. I kissed the top of her hand. "I love being married to Eir. She's the best wife in all of Kattegat. I've only ever laid beside her." My last sentence was rough, trying to tell Erik to not say something like that again. With my glare, he nodded his head, understanding his mistake.

He cleared his throat. "What about you Princess Eir, keeping him in line?"

She smirks. "I try to."

We continued the night, I was having a good one for the most part, but I noticed Eir's eyes traveling to my younger brother. I wasn't so happy to see him smiling back at her and beckoning her towards him.

I felt anger raise in my chest, what did he want with my wife while he had his whore? I was jumping to conclusions and I had the image of him underneath her. It made me furious.

"I'll be right back." Eir said with a quick grin before walking up to him.

I watched their exchange closely. They said something back and forth with smiles. He gestured to his whore, Freydis and Eir shook her hand. They had a small conversation before Ivar locked eyes with me.

He knew I was jealous, and that only fueled his attention towards her. I noticed him complimenting her. She started to blush and waved him off, she could never accept a compliment.

"Jealous, Hvitserk?" Erik teased.

"No, he could never do what I do to her." I smirked evily. I typically wouldn't say that about Eir, but I was jealous and I needed someone to know how good I treated her. It was also to remind myself of what I have with her.

Another friend chimed in. He had a nervous look on his face. "Hvitserk, I didn't want to tell you, because I thought it was nothing. But I've spot her late at night going to visit Ivar. Some guards say they go to a private room together."

"I don't believe she is doing anything with him." I lied.

"I hope you're right. Just keep a closer eye on your wife." He warned.

She came back and still had a smile on her face. She didn't like the attention. "What?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "What did he want?"

"Oh, nothing really. He just wanted to introduce me to his new girlfriend. He plans on marrying her." She seemed happy for him, not jealous or bitter. "Isn't that great?"

"It's not like he can please her." I huffed.

"Hvitserk." She warned. "Be kind. Your brother deserves love."

"He's a terrible man." Margrethe growled.

"He's been kind to me." She shrugged.

How kind? Did he have his mouth where it shouldn't be? I'd kill him. I started to spiral, was she cheating on me? Was she planning something? Maybe she's not cheating, but the way they look at each other, I wasn't so sure.

When we made it back to our house, the thralls had everything cleaned up and put away. They must have gone to bed because it was dim when we made it home. But I didn't care, I'd want no interruptions tonight.

After I put Margarethe to bed, calming her paranoia that nothing would happen to her.

I entered my bedroom to see Eir in her nightgown, the thin cotton fabric let me see her body.

She gave me a brief smile as she crawled under the blanket. I kicked my boots off and take my top off. I started to undo my pants. I let her eyes roam my naked body. I pulled the blanket back and crawled near her.

"Hvitserk, tonight?" She asked.

"I want you." I tell her as I pull her close. I kiss her neck and let my fingers travel up her thigh and between her. Her voice hitched and she pressed her lips to mine. I wasn't holding back tonight. I needed to make sure she was only mine and that only I could please her. "You're all mine, right?"

She smiled. "Of course I am." I watched as she started to want more of my touch.

"Say it." I breathed in her ear.

"I'm yours." She moaned.

I went between her. I couldn't help but give all I got. The image of her with my brother infuriated me. I needed to stake my claim.

She started to say my name and I smiled as I watched her bite her lip, trying to not wake anyone. But I wanted her to.

I wanted all of Kattegat to know that she was my wife. I want Ivar to know he better back off.

I couldn't stop myself, but when I heard her say my name with less lust, I stopped myself. I couldn't hurt her, that defeated the purpose.

"Sorry." I breathed.

She presses her lips to mine as she smiled. We finally reached our end. She was breathing more rapidly than I've ever seen her before. Her legs wobbled as she smiled happily up at me.

I collapsed beside her. I hoped I proved myself tonight. She rolled onto me. "What was that about?"

"I just wanted you to know how much I care for you." I tell her.

"I know you care for me." Her smile deflated. "But I just don't understand why you chose me. With Margrethe here… I'm becoming more confused on why you should stay with me. She's a lot more… open about things."

"I chose you, because I love you. Sure, Margrethe is pretty, but that's all she is." I explained. "You on the other hand, you are beautiful, you are sweet and funny. You make me way more happy than Margrethe ever did." I intertwined our fingers together. I wrapped my arm around her naked body and stroked her long hair.

She leaned down to press her lips to mine. "You make me happy too." She stroke my cheek. "So happy. I'd be lost without you."

I needed to hear that. I moved over for her to lay down beside me. I pulled the blanket over her bare body. I loved holding her close. I hoped she loved me more than she could ever love Ivar. I hoped tonight I helped her know how good I can treat her. How much of a great husband I am. 


	34. Chapter 34

I open my eyes at a strange hour of the night. I wondered if Eir had another night terror, but as I looked beside me, she wasn't there.

I looked to my otherside to see Margrethe standing in front of the door. I could make her out in the silver light. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Margrethe, what are you doing?" I asked roughly.

"Eir is gone. I think her and Ivar are splotting against us." She replied.

"Gone?" I bolted up right and found my pants in the darkness and pull them up.

"Yes."

The two of us went to the main area of the house. Eir was indeed gone and my mind filled with unwanted thoughts.

Was I not enough? Was she fucking my brother right after we laid together? Is she moaning his name? Is she screaming it? I wanted to kill him, I wanted to march up there and slaughter him like a pig.

**Eir's POV**

It was hard to slither out of Hvitserk's arms without waking him. But I managed to find my clothes and sneak out to the great hall.

I was not happy to find my father joining us. But it was finally time. I needed his men. Our plans were almost fully complete.

"Eir, took you long enough." Ivar growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, it was kind of difficult to get out of Hvitserk's grasp." I handed him my rolls of parchment.

"Having sex?"

"Ivar." My father warned.

"Yes, we had sex and it was amazing." I replied bitterly. "I had to bite my tongue many times."

"Eir!" My father shouted. "Do not speak of that in front of me!"

"Well I didn't want to hear how you murdered my uncle but here we are!" I growled back. We stared daggers into each other. "Did you kill Astrid too?"

"Of course not!" My father shouted. "I loved her!"

"And I loved my uncle!"

"Can we discuss how horrible your father is after you're queen?" Ivar chimed in.

I turned my attention onto the king. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Ivar."

"Don't be, I enjoyed the show." He smirked. He looked down at the map. "I cannot join you, I will be staying back, but your father and Hvitserk will be joining you. Hvitserk will be standing in my place as leader in the invasion. I think it will be best if you let my brother know of our plans as soon as possible so we can brief him."

I nodded my head. "I need to tell him soon anyways. I'm certain he thinks we are having an affair." I sighed.

Ivar smirked proudly. "Really? Perhaps we should hold off a little longer."

"No, I think he's driving himself mad."

"That's why we should hold off."

"Not nice, Ivar." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

"Fine," He put his hands up in defeat.

"I am willing to give you some of my men that are still in Kattegat." Father injected.

"Thank you." I forced from my mouth.

"It seems our plan is fool proof." Ivar replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Eir, you should know that Sindri recently married." My father's tone was soft.

"Then we'll be saving her from him." I shrugged my shoulders. "Or she can die too. Her choice."

Ivar smiled proudly, but my father didn't seem so happy to hear my words. But I did not care. He better get used to this if he will he joining me.

It wasn't long until I head back home. I noticed candles were lit inside, I found that very odd.

I tried my best to quietly open the front door. I poked my head in to see Hvitserk sitting at the dining table, twirling a knife in his hand. When he saw me, his eyebrows furrowed.

I knew what he was thinking and it was wrong. I shut the door after me. I didn't know where to start to explain myself.

"Was I not good enough?" He asked me, his voice was rough, a tone he never used with me.

"Hvitserk-" he cut me off as he stabbed the table. He stood up and made his way towards me. He was furious.

"No, where were you huh?" He questioned. He was scaring me. "Answer me!" He screamed in my face.

"I was with Ivar-" He tried to turn from me but I grabbed his arm. "No! Not like that!"

"Then what was it like? Him eating you out? Or you riding him?" He growled.

"Neither." I replied. He was turning away and I was scared he was leaving me. "We're planning to kill Sindri!" I shouted, trying not to cry.

He turned to face me. "What?" He let out a cold laugh. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, because it's true. I plan to usurp his father. Ivar and I have planned out the invasion." I showed him the scrolls. He ripped them out of my hands and scanned the map. "Ivar wants you to go in his place."

"How long have you planned this?" He asked, tossing the papers to the ground.

"A few months." I shrugged. He slammed his fist on the table, making me jump. "But Ivar and I haven't planned it until he became king."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I was scared you'd stop me or see me as too weak to do such a thing."

He scoffed and looked at me. "I know you're not weak, Eir. I would have supported you. What happened to knowing each other's sides?"

"I was scared you'd leave me." I admitted. "I should have told you straight off. I know I should have. I am so sorry."

"I've been sitting here, thinking you were fucking my brother. I've imagined what you were doing a thousand times. But I didn't think you were hiding an invasion from me."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please, please, don't be angry. Don't be angry with me." I tried to kiss him but he pulled away. "Hvitserk, I love you so much, please don't be angry with me." He looked at the table. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "After Sindri left my father's kingdom, the only thing keeping me from killing myself or falling apart was the thought of him dead. I want him to he tortured for what he has done to me. I want you to be apart of it. I want you to be there when I usurp him. You will become king. We can expand the kingdom's borders together."

I let go of him and he finally turned around and I felt him grab my butt, I let him. He pulled me close.

"I just wished you told me from the beginning. I would have supported you. Don't you know how badly I want him dead too? Seeing you have night terrors and nightmares because of him, knowing he hurt my sweet Eir. I want him to pay for it." He stroked my cheek. "I wouldn't have been here thinking of killing my brother because you were naked beside him."

"I'd never sleep with Ivar. All I've ever wanted is you. I've never loved anyone but you. You are everything to me. I was saving my virginity for you, but that bastard took it. I wanted to save so many of my firsts with you, but he robbed me of so much."

He presses his lips to mine and I felt his hands roam around me once more, this time he picks me up, I wrap my legs around him. He sat me on the table and starts kissing my neck and removing my clothes.

"Hvitserk, it's almost morning." I say as he trails his lips down me.

"So what." He found him mouth between my legs.

"The thralls will be making breakfast soon." I reminded him.

He looked up at me. He got close and felt his breath against me. "this is my house, I can take my wife in any room I like."

"Not if your wife doesn't want interruptions." I smirked.

"Good point." He lifts me over his shoulder and parades me into our bedroom. He lays me on the bed before shutting the door with his foot.

He was quick to help take off my dress. He was eager to do all he wanted to do to me. I wasn't surprised as he pressed his lips below me.

I felt my nails dig into the bed. I arched my back, trying to fight the urge to moan loudly. But one slipped from my mouth involuntarily.

He trailed his lips slowly up my body. I was eager for him lips on mine.

He took his time, making us late to breakfast. I was beyond sore as I ate some toast, trying to act like we didn't do anything. But from Margrethe's anger and my thralls' suppressed grins, everyone knew we had sex.

Hvitserk had a large grin plastered on his face, he was quite proud of himself. And he should have been. He was fantastic. But if we were to one day have a family, we would have to be much quieter. But for now, we didn't have to be. 


	35. Finally, News

I couldn't believe it when I watched the boats started to be repaired for the journey to Denmark.

I felt nervous and excited. I watched from the dock, but I was suddenly swept away by nausea. I ran to a side of the nearest building and vomit. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, I stared at the ground for a moment, deep in thought. I couldn't believe I just vomited and on someone's property.

No, no. This can't be happening. Not now. I tried to stand up straight and act composed, I looked around, wondering if someone noticed. I was fortunate that no one seemed to care. I rushed to the nearest healer. It was an older plump woman.

"Princess Eir, why do you visit today?" She asked curiously.

I noticed other women inside and behind a curtain, I heard a woman screaming, she was having an abortion.

From the other women in the hut, it seemed it was four one of two reasons: checking to see if one is pregnant, or terminated the pregnancy. I noticed a young woman, she couldn't have been older than fifteen with her mother. She was chewing her nails while her mother occasionally scolded her.

I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the screams and crying. "I think I might be pregnant." I put a hand to my stomach.

"Well, let's see." She guided me behind one of the curtains where a bed lied. She nodded her head towards it.

I hesitated, but laid down, it was stiff and the hay made my skin itch. She checked my bits and poked around. When I sat up she squeezed my breast, I hissed at her and tried to nurse the pain away.

"Why'd you do that for?" I questioned roughly.

"When was the last time you bled?" She asked plainly.

"I-I don't know." I admitted. "A month o-or two."

"Well Congratulations, Eir Lothbrok, you are bearing a child."

"What!" I screeched. "No no. I can't be. I'm going to Denmark!"

"I can… abort it if you'd like?" She added softly.

"No... I'll uh." I couldn't abort it, I couldn't. Not to mention the excruciating pain and uncertainty of an abortion. It could just kill me instead. But again so can a child. What if I died like my mother? "Thank you for your assistance." I handed her some coins for payment.

I knew Hvitserk might be excited, but Margrethe was losing even more of her sanity. She has been more possessive of my husband since she heard us... in our bedroom.

I tried to rehearse what to say, but I couldn't find the right words. I ran to the great hall where Ivar was drinking with his new wife, Freydis.

Another wave of nausea hit me. I rushed just in time to the doorway to vomit beside the door. I spat and wiped my mouth once again.

One of my father's guards ran towards me to ask if I'm alright. My father intervened and looked furious.

"What is it?" He asked me.

I tried to look him in the eye. "I'm uh… I'm with Hvitserk's child." I spat one last time before fully facing my father. "What do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do?" He asked confused.

"I can't be a mother, what if… what if I die like mine?"

"You aren't going to die. The only reason she did was because you were a breech birth."

"They had to cut her open to get me." I added with a gasp. Father sadly nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"You should be excited." My father turned to the warriors, I could see Ivar looking on with great concern. "I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Ivar tried his best to smile. Freydis approached me and grabbed my hands happily.

"This is great news! You will make an excellent mother." She said kindly.

"Thank you. Hvitserk doesn't know yet." I bit my lip.

"You must go tell him the great news." She ushered me towards the door. "He's going to be so excited!"

I nodded my head and I exited, I had to figure out how to get him alone. I held my hand over my belly. I wonder what it was. Would I have a son? I'd like to name him Halfdan after my uncle.

I hesitated as I walked towards my house. How could I say it. It was hard to find the words for it. It should be so easy to say. But instead, it was like the words were caught in my throat.

I put my hand on the doorknob. I could do this. I opened the door and had hit in the face with a scene I didn't want to see.

Margrethe was standing in front of my husband, naked. She stood in her doorway, Hvitserk was standing by the table, looking at her. I wanted to scream. Hvitserk looked at me and put his hands up. He ran towards me hastily.

"Eir, it's not what it looks like!" He shouted.

I turned back around, I couldn't enter. I was trying not to cry. I felt a tight grip on my wrist. Hvitserk whipped me around to face him. He wouldn't loosen his grip on me.

"Eir, I wasn't going have sex with her. She came in without a dress on. I would never." He blurted out he tried to grab my face. "I'd never cheat on you."

"How can I believe you?" I questioned.

"Take my word. I would never cheat on you. I couldn't. I love you so much. Please believe me." He was practically on his knees. "We'll be gone soon, okay. Soon it will just be us."

"No it won't be." I mumbled.

"What?" He looked so hurt. "Eir, please, I love you."

"Hvitserk…" I put my hands on his chest. "I-I" I swallowed hard and grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. He gave me a confused look. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he let a chuckle escape his mouth. "I'm going to be a father?" I nodded my head. He pressed his lips to mine. "I'm going to be a father!" He had a large smile on his face.

"A-are you happy?"

"I'm beyond happy!" He shouted. He pressed his lips to mine once more.

"You swear on the gods you weren't going to sleep with her?" I questioned.

"I swear on the gods, on my life and on our future child's. I'd never cheat on you."

"Good." I replied. "But she won't be happy to hear the news." I glanced at the door.

"I don't care." He admitted. He kissed me once again, deepening the kiss. He was getting a little too happy. I pulled away. He looked slightly disappointed, but he'd get over it.

As we walk in to the feast that night, he grabbed my hand happily. "I'm going to be a father!" He shouted. Everyone in the room erupted in cheers.

I couldn't help but blush at his excitement. Many men gave him rounds of beers, just to celebrate. He sat me on his lap and would drunkenly tell me he loved me. Margrethe was far from happy. I watched as she silently fumed.

She didn't like Hvitserk happy with me at all. And I understood why. I was the ditsy princess who came into his life. She had pleased him in all the ways she could and I did not give into his desires, yet he fell for me. I did nothing to make him love me, but exist.

She knew she could give him more than me, yet he stayed with me. All she can give and he wanted none of it. Instead he wanted his prudish wife. Perhaps because I never wanted his love made him love me. He finally had someone treat him like a human being and not some man with needs, he had someone who wanted to hear him talk and not just have sex with him. He needed what I could give, a friend.

I helped Hvitserk into bed. Margrethe slammed herself into her room. I laid my husband down in bed and took his boots off. I helped him take his day clothes off. When I handed him night clothes, he tossed them to the side.

He pulled me into his lap. I was too tired for what he wanted. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt his hands run up my thigh.

"You need to rest." I tell him.

"I don't want to." He fought back.

"Hvitserk," I caught his hand before his fingers could touch anywhere he wanted. "You need to rest, I'm serious. Perhaps tomorrow night." I got up from his lap and I changed my clothes.

I crawled in bed beside him. He laid his head into the crook of my neck. I played with his hair.

"You're going to be the best mother." He yawned.

"You will be the best father." I replied.

"I'll try to be." He said as he nuzzled his head closer to me.

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips. 


	36. Chapter 36

Ivar demanded that we had a large celebration before we leave for Denmark. Hvitserk agreed with his brother for once. I was starting to grow sick that morning, I hated being pregnant.

I sat in bed as I vomit my guts up. Hvitserk decides to stay beside me instead of checking in with my father about the army, though it could have been an excuse not to see him at all.

He rubbed my back as I vomit. I spat and looked up at him with watery eyes. "This sucks."

He chuckled. "But you are carrying our child." He kissed my head. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. You Lothbroks have many sons, perhaps I'll give you one." I shrugged.

"I'd love a son, or a daughter. I don't care as long as it comes from you." He said kindly.

I gave him a weak smile. I sat down the bucket. "I feel better." I laid down against the propped up pillows.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you some ginger." He kissed my head before getting up from the bed.

"Thank you." I shouted weakly.

I closed my eyes and decided to get some rest. My body was craving it. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and started to drift off.

I thought about Hvitserk and I raising a child together. I hoped to make it through the birth. I didn't want to end up like my mother and miss my child's life. I wanted to see them have their firsts, their first step, hear their first word, be there for their first heartbreak. I wanted to be there for them the way I wish my mother was.

I didn't get much to dream about when I felt a pressure over me, like someone was sitting on me. I wondered if I was having a panic attack or it was Hvitserk trying to way me up slowly.

I opened my eyes to see Margrethe with a blade up in the air. I quickly catch her arms as she tries to stab me through the chest.

I tried to keep her blade away, but she was strong for a thin woman. I couldn't give up. I had to fight this wench.

"You took him away from me you bitch!" She growled.

"Hvitserk!" I screamed. "Someone!"

Surely my thralls are somewhere. I felt the tip of the blade dig into my chest. I tried to fight her more. I had to do something to stop her. I started to kick my legs, hoping that would work.

Then finally someone burst through the doorway and pulled Margrethe off from me. I pressed my hand to the small cut. I couldn't believe she tried to kill me.

Hvitserk was my savior. He managed to rip the knife out of her hand. She cowards against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" He shouted at her. "I took you in and this is how you repay me? By trying to kill my wife?"

"She's evil!" She shouted. "Her and Ivar are evil! Both of them should be killed!"

Hvitserk rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "I'm fine."

He kissed my head before turning to Margrethe. He picked her up by her arm and guided her aggressively out of the master bedroom.

I couldn't believe I almost died. I pulled my knees to my chest. I could have died if it wasn't for Hvitserk's return.

Brit came into the room with a pale face. "I'm so sorry, my lady! I was doing the laundry! I-I am sorry."

"It's okay, Hvitserk got here in time." I replied softly.

"I promise it won't happen again." She replied.

Hvitserk approached her roughly. "Where the hel were you?" He shouted at her. "My wife almost died!"

"Hvitserk!" I shouted at him as Brit coward in fear. "Stop it! It's not her job to babysit me, it's to do housework!"

"I-I'm sorry, Brit." Hvitserk apologized in a dry tone, he was still very upset.

"I am sorry, my prince." She ran away to do her chores.

"Where is she?" I asked my husband.

"One of our thralls are taking her to Ivar. He can do whatever he pleases." He replied angrily. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed my hand. "I am sorry, I should have never left you alone."

"It's okay, Hvitserk. We are okay." I tell him. I pulled him close to me. We snuggled close to each other. He placed his hand on my stomach.

"I'm glad your okay." He said while kissing my head.

"Me too." I breathed.

When the sun was finally below the horizon, we head to the great wall where many warriors were, drinking and eating happily.

There was a small fight I noticed break out in the corner of the room. My husband guided me to an empty bench. We sat down together, he pulled my hand into his lap.

Ivar got down from his throne and uses his crutches to approach his brother and me. He had an evil smile on his lips.

"I want to thank you, Hvitserk, for my gift." His final word rang in my ears.

"I'm glad you liked it." Hvitserk replied as a thrall handed him a horn.

"Why did I deserve such a gift?" Ivar asked curiously.

"She tried to kill my wife." He replied with anger still in his voice.

"Well you'll be happy to know she can't hurt your family any longer, unless she did it from her shallow grave."

"Good." His brother replied, raising his horn. "Skol."

"I hope you have a safe journey, I hope to hear of your victory." Ivar grinned at me. It seemed genuine, which made me smile back.

"Thank you, I hope to as well." I said softly. I felt Hvitserk give my hand a small squeeze.

"Enjoy your night." Ivar walked back to his wife.

"I was thinking," I started. "If we have a son, I want to name him after my uncle."

"Okay." Hvitserk nodded his head in agreement.

"You can name it if it's a girl."

He thought for a moment. "I can't think of a good name." A small smirk found it's way in the corner of his mouth. "Frigga."

"Okay, Frigga it is."

"I hope she follows her namesake and becomes a famous queen."

"So do I." I grinned before kissing his cheek.

It would be our final night in Kattegat. It was hard to believe it. We would be on a ship and setting off to Denmark. I would receive the throne that I so greatly deserved.

As we made it back home, I scanned the hut, soaking up every detail. I didn't want to forget a thing. I would miss my first home, but I would enjoy being in a great hall with many thralls and warriors at my disposal.

I felt arms snake around me and a chin resting on my shoulder. "What are you thinking?" My husband asked me.

"I'm going to miss this place." I admitted. "But our thralls will be placed in a room much farther away than ours." I smirked. "But I want our child close, I want to be able to be there the way I wished my mother was."

"We should enjoy our last night here." Hvitserk smirked, he pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Will you miss it here?" I asked him as he eagerly turned me around to face him.

He thought for a moment, locking our fingers together. "I don't think I will. I want to be in a large bedroom where I can take my wife as she calls me king."

"King? Then you have to call me queen."

"Who says you'll still be my wife?" He taunted. I opened my mouth and gave him a surprised look. He let out a small laugh. "I'm only jesting." I tried to pull away but he pulled me closer. "I want to have sex." His voice was almost in a growl.

"What makes you think I want to have sex with you?"

His hands travel around my body. "Because you love me."

I gave him a grin and smashed my lips against his. I was quick to pull him towards our bedroom. He shut the door as quick as possible. I pushed him onto the bed. He had a huge grin on his face as I take my dress off.

He was quick to remove his own clothes. I crawled up onto his lap and pressed my lips onto his. I grind my hips which makes him smirk.

He grabbed the sides of my face to deepen the kiss. I let my hand fall between his legs. I could feel him smiling before I let him between me.

"No Margrethe to stop us." He breathed.

"My nausea can." I stated and I continued to grind my hips.

"Fight it." His lips travel down my neck.

I enjoyed my night with my husband before our trip. I made noises that he quite enjoyed. I was so happy I married him instead of Sindri. But I believe I would have killed him eventually and take the throne. I could have sent for Hvitserk or visited Kattegat myself.

I would have always ended up with him as my husband, I'd make sure of it.

He laid his head on my bare chest when the night drew to an end. I could feel his fingers trailing circles into my stomach.

"They will grow up to be strong." I whispered into the darkness.

"And we'll have many strong ones." He replied.

"Many? I do not plan on having many." I scoffed.

"Well I don't plan on not getting between your legs." He replied bitterly.

"Perhaps you can have a concubine then." I suggested.

I felt his lips find my breasts. "I don't want a concubine."

"Hvitserk stop I'm tired." I yawned.

He reluctantly stopped himself. He let out a huff as his head laid back down against my skin. "I don't want the sun to ever come up."

"We will have sex in our large bedroom when it does." I stated.

"Then I guess is can up." He shrugged.

"It wasn't going to stay down just because you said so." I giggled.

"The sun god may listen to me, I am Ragnar Lothbrok's son."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, my love." He jested before falling silent as his slumber took a hold of him.


	37. Chapter 37

I felt my heart racing as we approached our boat. It was just one of many. It was quite a sight to see, so many boats and all are mine. And for my cause. I would soon have vengeance, what I deserve.

I take Hvitserk's outstretched hand and climb into the boat with my thralls following closely behind me.

My husband led me to a plush seat. We had a small tent to protect us from the sea mist. I wore two fur cloaks tightly to my body. It was autumn and the weather would only get worse.

I watched as other fantastic warriors climb into my boat. Hvitserk stood beside me as if he was my guard. He wore a callous look on his face, he watched as the warriors fled in and got comfortable or grabbed onto oars.

It seemed like he was searching for someone, a face he had a bone to pick with. I reached up and grabbed his hand. He jumped slightly at my touch and looked down with concern.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him in a gentle tone.

His face remained deadpanned, which annoyed me. Why was he so grim? He should be excited. He likes this type of adventure.

"Fine," He replied before quickly looking away from me.

"You don't look fine. You should be excited." I gave his arm a small shake, trying to bring back a little life into him.

"You should wrap up in more blankets." He said hastily before walking away from me, as if I hadn't said anything at all.

I watched him walk through the crowd of men to a gentleman who seemed at least five years his senior. He sported long blond hair and a beard that seemed to be just growing. It took me a moment, but from the scar running down his face, I knew I tended that face in England. I made sure it stayed clean with no infection. It seemed to pay off by the way his face healed. He looked better than the last time I saw him, that was for sure.

I wanted to know why my husband was looking for him, and what had made my husband so upset. Would he tell me naturally or will I have to squeeze it out of him. Knowing my husband it will be the latter. He's not used to sharing his feelings with a woman, even if it's me, his wife and love. He's been conditioned to keep it all bottled up and that angered me.

I always say what's on my mind, there's no guessing or cold shoulder, I will say what you did that upset me and you will have to find away to make it up to me.

  
**Hvitserk's POV**

I went to see Ivar before I left. He was drinking with Freydis, he seemed very happy. He had news to damage me with. Even though Ivar is now higher ranking than me, he still finds ways to belittle me for his amusement. If its flirting with my wife, or telling everyone an embarrassing thing about me, he will do it will no remorse.

It wasn't any different with our last moment together for some time or possibly ever.

"Hvitserk! You must be so upset." He said, mocking me with a pout. Freydis drunkenly giggles at him.

"What are you talking about, Ivar?" I sighed with no interest. I crossed my arms, waiting for my younger brother to annoy me.

"You should watch out for Bjermund." He replied before sipping his horn. "He's been saying nasty things about sweet Eir."

"What things?"

He tried not to grin. "Mainly what he hoped to do to her and about their time together in England. She took care of his wounds and he had said that when she bent over to tend his face, he could see right down her dress. He would have taken her right there if it wasn't for others in the room."

"He wouldn't have the balls to say that now, she's my wife." I stated. "She belongs to a Lothbrok."

"He hopes you die so he can take her. He is a well respected warrior, he thinks anyone would be grateful to bed him." Ivar could read my anger. "But as you said, she belongs to a Lothbrok now. He probably is nothing more than a horny warrior. Just keep an eye on our sweet Eir."

Our? Was that a soft jab for their secret meetings behind my back? She is not ours, she's mine.

"Take care, Ivar." I sighed before turning away.

"I pray to the gods for your win and an easy pregnancy with your child." He shouted back as I exited the room.

As I stood beside Eir, I felt protective, I needed to find that bastard that thinks he has a chance with my wife.

When I spot him drinking ale with a buddy of mine, I knew this would be a good time to confront the bastard.

My friend gave me a grin as I approached but Bjermund seemed disinterested.

"Hello, Bjermund. How do you think this battle will go?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"I think it will be an easy win for Princess Eir. She'll get that throne in no time. I'll make sure of it." He replied sternly.

"She helped you back in England, didn't she?" I hoped anger didn't show in my voice.

"Yes, she took good care of me. I owe her."

I nodded my head and looked back at Eir who was being wrapped up in more layers for the journey. I looked back to Bjermund, he was watching Eir as well. "And you got a good glimpse down her dress I heard." I started. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You can look, but you'll never have her. She belongs to a Lothbrok now, and she will never belong to someone else. So enjoy the view of my wife, but you'll never be able to touch her skin."

"Like the way King Ivar did?" He asked, he had a faint smirk.

I was about to raise my hand to punch him when I felt a hand grab mine. "Hvitserk," I heard Eir say lightly.

I looked down at my wife, she had a worried look on her face. I tried to give her a smile. All the anger I felt fled me when I looked into her blue eyes.

"Hello, Darling." I replied as gentle as possible.

Her eyes fell on Bjermund and she gave him a polite smile. "Hello, Bjermund, it's nice to see you again. You look well." I really wished she didn't make small talk with him, it only enabled him.

He gave her a smile. "Thank you, you look well yourself." She blushed slightly, I didn't like that very much. "Congratulations on your marriage and pregnancy."

"Thank you, we are quite excited for the little one." She said with a huge grin as she pat her stomach that showed no sign of life within.

"I'm quite excited that all our practice paid off." I said cheekily as I wrapped my arm around my wife. I felt her shove her shoulder into me to let me know she didn't like that joke.

  
"What do you hope it is?" He asked her as if he even cared.

"I don't care what I have as long as it survives." She shrugged her shoulders truthfully.

"Come on, love." I started to guide her away. "Let's get you something to drink."

The ships started to sail off over the deep blue sea. Eir distracted herself with working on her embroidery and humming to herself softly.

I noticed Bjermund nearby, enjoying a drink before it's his turn to row. I found his eyes landing on my wife when he doesn't think I noticed.

I take the opportunity to turn to my beautiful wife and start kissing her neck. I touch her thigh, wanting to do more to her right there.

"Stop it." She growled as she pushes me off. I wasn't so happy with the rejection. I needed her to want my touch to make Bjermund jealous. "You know better."

I smirked darkly. "I don't think I do."

She turned to me with an annoyed look. "How are you horny with all these people around?" She hissed.

"I like a show." I shrugged and I place my hand under the blanket and try to rub her.

She caught my hand and pushed it away. She did not look happy with me at all and it kill my mood by the sight of her getting heated over this. "What is wrong with you? This morning you want nothing to do with me and now you want to have sex, what's wrong- and don't you dare say nothing."

I sighed. I wasn't going to make Bjermund jealous either way, what's the point hiding it. I grabbed her hand. "Bjermund has been talking about you."

"Mean things?" She asked curiously, already hurt.

"No…" How could I word this delicately without making her greatly uncomfortable. "He wants to be with you."

She knitted her eyebrows together and let out a day laugh. "Yeah, okay." She replied sarcastically.

"No, Eir. I'm serious. He has said some inappropriate things."

"Like what?"

"That he saw down your dress." She looked disgusted, I knew she would be and gravely embarrassed. She was not an openly sexual person. She was very private and to be talked about like this, made her uncomfortable and unhappy. "He wants to marry you."

"Gross." She said softly. That made me smile. "Why does me want to marry me- AND he did not see anything. I never wear low cut dresses that allow a view… down my dress." She whispered the last part.

"I know." I replied with a grin. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make him jealous. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You should be sorry." She replied dry. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose out in the air. "That was disgusting behavior."

"I know it was." I sighed. I sometimes slip into my old ways and behave the way I was used to with other women. I was stupid to attempt such a thing with Eir. Obviously she wouldn't be onboard.

"Good, don't do it again." She responded as she went back to her embroidery work. "Or you'll be missing a few teeth."

"Noted." I glanced to meet Bjermund's eye. Great, he saw that whole ordeal. "Can I at least have a kiss?"

She hesitated for a moment. "A kiss, nothing more." She leaned in and I cupped her face and deepen to kiss. Damn it, I wanted more than just a kiss.

She pulled away and gave me a brief smile before turning back to her handy work. From watching her stare intensely at her embroidery, I just loved her so much. I loved how she knitted her eyebrows together in concentration. The way she snorts when she laughs, I loved it. I wished I met her sooner in my life, I wouldn't have messed around with the wrong girls for so long.

 **Eir's POV**

I watched as the sunset on the blue horizon. It was the first day of our journey, it was a complete success, no one died, nothing bad happened and no damage to our boats were done.

A few more days to go and we'll be in Denmark. I ate a small dinner and went in my small tent to get some shut eye.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a body press against mine. I felt Hvitserk rub his thumb over my side, as a small gesture of comfort.

I smiled into my fur pillow and reached for his hand to intertwine with mine. "Day one is complete." I whispered. I heard him groan in response. He was falling asleep quickly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He mumbled back.

It was hard to believe that something I've planned for months was finally happening. It was a blessing. Perhaps Freya and the other gods didn't hate me. 


	38. Chapter 38

We arrived to a heavily wooded area with a beach clearing. No one would know of our arrival, which was perfect. The many boats were anchored and warriors set up temporary camp on the beach.

I watched as some got drunk around the bonfire. I internally scoffed at them. I didn't like seeing them mess about. This was serious, this was fucking pay back.

My father, husband and a few warriors stand inside my grand tent with the map spread out in front of us on a table. I felt Hvitserk's hand on my back protectively as Bjermund stood close by.

"So, here," I pointed to one of their many weak spots. "This is where we'll set the wall on fire. The oil we are using is the perfect kind, its called eternal fire, once they pour water on it, they make it spread. At these weak spots we will silently take guards out while majority of our men will sneak through the unguarded parts."

"How will we suppress the fire from burning the whole village?" Bjermund asked curiously.

"Sand." I replied with a proud grin. "Sand will starve the fire, and I made sure we have lots of it to take out the flames, along with salt."

"This is a courageous move, if it's done wrong, it can end up disastrous." My father pointed out.

"Then listen to every word I say and don't fail me." I said roughly. "If you all listen to me, this will be victorious."

"Why should we listen to a woman?" A warrior asked.

I narrowed my eyes his way. "Because this woman has planned this tediously, and if a man doesn't listen to me just because of my gender, I'll make sure he burns in the fire with no escape." I raised an eyebrow. "Got it?"

I noticed Hvitserk smirking proudly. "Not listening to my wife would be unwise."

"Very unwise." I added. I turned to my father. "Midnight tonight is when we will go. They all will be tired and caught off guard."

"Then you should get a little shut eye before our battle." My father suggested.

"I don't need sleep." I scoffed.

"But maybe our child does." Hvitserk mentioned. I felt him rub circles into my back.

I rolled my eyes at the men. "Fine, I'll lay down for a small bit if it gets you off my back."

"I could be on your back." Hvitserk whispered in my ear, he wore a playful smirk.

"Watch it, Hvitserk." My father growled viciously.

"I'm only jesting, Harald." My husband replied with an attitude.

"Can you men argue after we win? I need us all to be acting as a team." I injected. "All our differences need to be put aside."

"I can do that, I don't know if he can." Father scoffed, gesturing to my husband.

"I came inside your daughter." Hvitserk spat. I hit him in the arm and my father stuck out his chest.

"What did I just say? If you want to start an argument, you can stay here until the battle is over."

Hvitserk's fun was clearly over, he knotted his arms across his chest to pout.

After our meeting, I went to my tent and laid down for a small bit, I struggled to get any rest. I tossed and turned, but all I could think about was when Sindri was on top of me. I woke up screaming, I thought I was reliving the torture.

Hvitserk ran inside the tent and ran to my side to comfort me. "You haven't had a nightmare in a while." He stated.

"I-I thought…" I staggered. "It was just a dream." I told myself.

He kissed my temple. "You're okay, Eir."

"I-I will be once he's dead." I sighed.

"Its almost time to go." He replied, looking at the tent entrance. "I had one of our thralls get you armor." He stood up and went to a chest and pulled out female armor. I smiled giddily and slid it on. It was heavy, but I tried not to show it. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I gave him a small curtsey. I was quick to grab my bow and arrows. I was excited to join, of course I would be heavily guarded, a request from Hvitserk. He made sure I had men surrounding me, ready to die for me.

I never thought I could kill, until now. Now I know I can if the cause is right.

It was pitch dark as we all marched through the thick woods to the tall wooden barrier. The only sound in the air was owls and the rustling of trees, but soon it would be screams and ringing of clashing metal.

Hvitserk had his game face. He looked at me for instructions. I nodded my head and he turned to his group of men and ordered them to drench the wall in oil. We had a group of warriors on all the weak spots with a garrison hiding near the front entrance.

I light my arrow head and my arrow was the first to embed in the wall. The flames followed the oil and soon the smell of burning wood filled my nostrils.

I could here mumbling of men on the otherside, they sounded panicked as they should be. As men peeked above the wall, they were taken out with arrows to the eye.

I could hear screams as the guards caught on fire, unable to be put out. Water would do nothing to save them. I smiled to myself, the sweet image of them all dead was a wonderful thought.

I nodded my head and on the untouched parts of the wall, warriors started to throw grappling hooks to climb on the otherside. A sea of men went over the wall to invade the kingdom.

With a small pack, we went towards the entrance of the kingdom where my men have bellowed their way through the front gates with blood of the enemy soaking the earth.

I happily walked inside to throw arrows into men trying to fight back. Hvitserk happily went after the men and I watched as he began to become soaked in their blood.

I gave him a smile of approval. I waved a hand for a group of men to raid the fortress where I knew Sindri would be with his wife.

I had warriors suppress the fires as they began to spread to huts and reliable sources of the kingdom. My plan was working out perfectly. The fire was ceasing where I wanted it to cease.

"Do not hurt the villagers!" I shouted after my men as they budge through an innocent home. I needed my soon to be people unharmed.

**Hvitserk's POV**

I felt nervous seeing Eir in the middle of the battle, but I knew no harm would come to her as long as I lived.

As I took out a man, I noticed an arrow flying towards me, I used my victim as a shield. When I looked to see who threw it, I see Bjermund this his bow. He stared at me angrily.

I took no time to run towards him with sword in hand. I scream and swing my sword at him. He held an applaucible fight, but I would make sure he didn't live to see another day.

I psyched him out and I embed my sword into his chest, he spat blood on my face. I smile darkly at him.

"That's for my wife." I growled before pulling my sword out and allowing him to fall to the ground lifeless.

**Eir's POV**

The battle seemed to be a success, I was seeing our men become victorious. Eventually the men had to give up, there was barely any left of them. They knew they were defeated.

When the fighting ceased, people came out and wore a nervous expression.

"People of Ribe!" I shouted as the sun was breaking over the horizon. "I am Princess Eir of the kingdom of Vestfold-Rogaland and I am your new queen!" My men cheered loudly along with my father and husband. Finally this was all mine.


	39. Chapter 39

I made my way through the elaborate front door to the fortress. As soon as the door burst open, warriors come at us only to meet their eminent death.

I stare at the guard who tried to kill me, his blood spilled across the tiles. I didn't feel sorry for him. I only had one thing on my mind.

"Go search for him." I demanded.

Guards nodded their heads and split up through the building. He wouldn't have escaped. I had men all over the kingdom, he can't escape.

I looked over to my husband who was coated in red. Beside him was my father. He looked around anxiously, but I wasn't anxious.

A warrior came out with two women, a young one and an old one. I knew who they were straight away. They had tear stained faces.

Shortly after the king and prince is brought to me. I could tell they put up a fight by the blood dripping down their face. Their hands and legs were bound. I took my time to sit on my new throne. Hvitserk came and sat beside me with a proud look on his face.

I looked at the man who was holding the king. I nodded my head to the guard and he swiftly slit his throat. He fell to the ground with blood gushing and some final gags escaped his mouth before his death.

The others started to panic, but not Sindri, he stared daggers into me.

"You monster!" His mother shouted.

I looked to the guard holding her and nod my head for her throat to be slit next. The young woman was sobbing with fear.

"Shut up, Erika!" Sindri growled at her.

"No, let her. I'm sure you're used to it." I spat at him. I looked over at her. "Let me guess, he beats you into submission. Does he like to make you cry in bed?"

She looked at him with hesitation. She feared him. "N-no."

I smiled softly. "I only want Sindri, I could kill you, or let you go home where you're safe. Either way, you won't see Sindri anymore."

"Y-you are Princess Eir… aren't you?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"I am."

"What do you want to do, Eir?" Hvitserk mumbled in my ear.

"All I want to know is if he treated you well." I tell her. She was hesitant. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my knife. I approached her as she started to squirm and plead. I cut her sleeve, showing multiple bruises. "That's what I thought."

"H-he just has a temper." She stuttered.

"No, he doesn't." I looked up at her guard. "Take her to a room and keep watch."

"Yes, Princess Eir." He ushered her out of the room.

"I see you're still his whore." Sindri said, eyeing Hvitserk.

"And I see you're still an asshole." I replied bluntly.

"Just kill me and get it over with." He growled.

I felt Hvitserk's hand on my back. "No, that's too easy. I want you to suffer."

I looked over at my husband. He had a crazy look in his eye, the kind Ivar has on the battlefield. I wanted to know what twisted thing he was thinking. But I'd soon know.

He cupped my face and gave me a gentle kiss. "You know I love you." He used his thumb to stroke my cheek.

"Of course." I grinned.

He then gave Sindri a deadpan face and I watched as Hvitserk grabbed Sindri's rope. He dragged him to a post and had his hands tied above him.

Hvitserk clearly had a plan by the other warriors unbuckling their belts.

"What are you doing?" Sindri started to panic, I watched him squirm.

"You hurt my wife, I don't take things like that lightly." Hvitserk stated in a low, dark voice. I watched as he yanks Sindri's pants down. It only caused him to shout and squirm more.

I crossed my arms, I couldn't watch my husband rape him. It is just too painful. But I was happy for Sindri to suffer the way I did.

"The more you move, the worse it will be." I heard my father shout.

I could hear Sindri screaming at the top of his lungs as I heard Hvitserk thrusting his hips into my abuser.

I eventually heard Hvitserk stop grunting and I turned my head to see him pulling his pants back up. He gave me a dark smirk as I watch another warrior rape him. Hvitserk grabs my face and smashes his lips more aggressively against mine. I let him. I grabbed his head and presses his lips harder onto mine. I felt his smile and we makeout.

When he pulled away, I turn my head to see my father raping Sindri next. Hvitserk wrapped his arms around me and I felt him plant a kiss on my head.

By the end of it, Sindri was sobbing with snot running down his face. I went to face him with Hvitserk close behind me.

"How does it feel?" I asked him. "Doesn't it suck? Having someone hurt you like that?"

"You're a sick bitch!" He growled.

"It's only going to get worse for you." I tell him. I watched as his face lit up with fear. It was something I liked seeing.

"What is next?" Hvitserk asked me.

I stared at my husband with a grin. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think his nails are too long." Hvitserk responded.

"No, I think his fingers are too long."

He gave me a twisted grin. "Who would like to sever the prince's fingers?" He asked the crowd.

"I will!" My father shouted.

We let him down, but only to be bounded to a chair with his hands tied down on the arms of the chair.

I sat in front of him as my father held the tool, it would crush his fingers, it was a gross thing, but effective.

Sindri was sweating intensely. "What do you want, an apology?" He asked me.

"There's no apology you could give that would save you from your fate." I replied honestly.

He looked up at Hvitserk. "You're sick!"

"No, I think you are. You like masterbating to the sounds of your lover's cries." Hvitserk stated plainly. "And make them touch you after pleading for you to stop. Or touching her to make her cry, because you get turned on by your partner's distress."

"I've heard you're a sick fuck too." He replied bitterly.

"Only with my partners consent." Hvitserk grinned proudly.

With that, father started to crush his index finger. He let out a blood curdling cry. I watched until his finger was bright purple and falling off.

I let my father go through all his fingers on his one hand. He was starting to bleed out and I wanted to just kill him now. My fun was over, his fingers laid at my feet and he was a sobbing mess.

My final torture was burning him to the stake. I stripped him of all his clothes to humiliate him. We paraded him through town when warriors would take the time to hit him as they pleased along with urinating on him.

When he made it to the stake, he was covered in blood, bruises and piss. I stared as his villagers watched. I held the torch, ready to burn him alive.

"People of Ribe! Your prince is an evil man. He has hurt me in many ways, but today, his abuse will end. He will never be able to hurt another woman again." I announced. My husband helped tie him to the wooden stake. He was laughing and giddy over the ordeal, he was definitely a Lothbrok from his dark nature. "Any last words?"

"Princess Eir is the worst woman to ever rule you! She's evil!" He shouted.

"I am not the one who rapes and beats one of his own people. I am not a bad woman, I am an angry woman. That's very different. This is not out of maliciousness, but out of revenge!"

I lit my torch and lit the hay underneath his feet. He started to squirm and cry out in pain. I watched as the fire slowly cooked him.

I watched Hvitserk as he splashes oil onto Sindri, causing the flames to roar and devour him whole. Soon his cries ceased as the fire turned him into bone and ash.

As I started at his bones, I felt a weight off my shoulders. He could no longer hurt me, or anyone else. I am safe from him. I finally did it. He's gone. 


	40. Chapter Forty

I approach the room Erika was staying in with many guards. When we entered, the firepit illuminated the room dimly. She was sitting on the edge of a stiff bed. There were several straw beds around her, it must have been where they kept their thralls. I walked in and she looked up with a tear stained face.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked in a gentle tone, like an injured puppy. 

"That's for you to decide. You can stay here and suffer the same fate as your husband if you see yourself loyal to him, or you can go home and never come back again." I replied coldly.

"I-I will go home." 

"Good." I gave her a faint smile. "If you try to usurp me, I'll make sure your fate matches your husband's." 

She nodded her head. "Yes, Queen Eir." Her voice shook with fear.

"I'll lend you a boat and a guide. I hope you have a good life." 

I exited the room and entered the throne room where three heads sat around on pikes, the king, queen and the skull of the prince, there was still burnt flesh and muscle attached in certain areas. I felt no sympathy. He deserved his end. 

I grabbed the crown that the king wore and placed it on my head. Blood still soaked into the stones at my feet. 

My warriors stood around the room, along with the warriors who would soon swear loyalty to me. 

"Today was a good day." I started. "You all acted brilliantly and defended me with honor. To the men and women we lost, they shall feast in Valhalla. For the warriors of Ribe, know that I am not your enemy. I am not here to make life difficult, but more fair. No more will abuse be forgiven. Prince Sindri raped and beat me, but I am not a victim but a survivor. No more will a woman consider herself weak because of an evil man. Today, is a new day, a day that is the start of something beautiful." The room filled with cheers. "You all enjoy the mead and roasted swine. You all deserve it for your hardwork. I am proud of you all and I want to thank each and every one of you for making this happen." 

Everyone ate at long benches and loudly laughed. Music played and people danced happily. As much as I hate to be in a room with all of this racket, I deserved it. I deserved all of this. 

Hvitserk sat beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked over to see a smile plastered on his face. "You deserved this." 

"I know." I smiled proudly. "I finally got revenge. What a feeling." 

"What do you want to do now?" He asked me.

"Well, I need to build up our defense system and fix the weak spots- oh you didn't mean…" I started to blush. "I want to soak in the view just a little longer. Reality hasn't fully set in yet." 

"Queen Eir… I like it." 

"King Hvitserk." I replied playfully. 

I felt so… free. My abuser was dead and I now had something that gave me a purpose. I am ruling a kingdom. Maybe one day I'll build onto it and invade other territories, but for now I was content. 

For now, I was Queen Eir of Ribe and that made me feel powerful and great. I wasn't weak anymore, I was strong and willing to do anything for justice. 

I had a great husband and a great life. I don't think Freya hated me at all, I think she had a bigger plan for me that led to me ruling a kingdom. I could forgive her and move on. I had no bad blood for her. If anything, I wanted to thank her, thank her for what she has done for me. Freya created Queen Eir and I appreciate that.


End file.
